Dino Dilemma
by Cunning-Fox-Ranger
Summary: Celea Palensa, top Skateboarder in the Mid-East, orphan... Lunar Academy Graduate? Yep. With Lothor gone, and her darkness locked away, she and her boyfriend Hunter Bradley are going to Reefside High... but, a Ranger's work is never done with Mesogog back. Not that a new team of 5 teens can't stop him. Even with something going on with Celea's soul. Sequel to Lunar Dilemma.
1. Day of the Dino part I

**_Alright! First chapter of_ Dino Dilemma** ** _is here!_**

 ** _Firstly, thank you to all who read the last story and who are interested in this one._**

 ** _Secondly... those who would rather not have a certain Thunder Ninja a Dino Ranger... please stop reading here. If I'm making Celea a ranger again... it's basically a package deal with Hunter._**

 ** _Those who are still reading, and or willing to give this a chance... thank you._**

 _Now... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

 ** _4 months after the events of Ninja Storm..._**

I sighed as I put my certificate for graduating Ninja Academy in a small pocket in my duffel-bag.

"Are you sure you're ready to leave?" Hunter wrapped an arm around me.

I smiled lightly, "Ready to go to Reefside with you? And go to high school, also with you?" I smiled happily.

Hunter smirked and kissed my cheek, "I'll take that as a yes."

I giggled girlishly, before I shook my head, "I'm still glad you declined Sensei Omino's offer... at least we get to spend even more time together."

Hunter tweaked his head to the side, "Just like I can't believe you tried to skate at the park by the Grand canyon."

I rolled my eyes, "We've been over this."

Hunter captured his lips in mine for a second before he pulled away, "I know."

"But you said you're always wanted to be a Sensei." I restarted to argument that Hunter and I started while being in Nevada 11 and a half weeks ago.

Hunter chuckled, "We've been over this."

I sighed, "I know."

Hunter smiled as we walked out and got into the truck, and put our suitcases in it.

"Come on, let's get to the next Hotel!" He cheered as he climbed into the drivers seat and I climbed into Shotgun.

I laughed at his cheerfulness as we buckled up and Hunter pulled out of the Parking spot, "We're not even on the road and I'm _already_ starting to regret not having my iPod on hand."

Hunter glanced over at me as we made it onto said road, "Admit it, you love it when I'm cheerful."

"I'll admit; I love you." I chuckled as I looked him over.

"Oh come on!" He pouted.

I looked out my window, "Ah... finally. We can just be normal Teens now. No Ranger duties, no Ninja training..."

Hunter smirked, "Careful, you still have the tendency to jinx us when you say something like that."

I rolled my eyes but smiled, "Breath a sigh of relief after being able to scale the Statue of Liberty _one TIME_...!"

Hunter smiled happily as we continued on the road.

 ** _1 week later..._**

I gulped as Hunter and I stood in front of the Reefside High School's front doors, "Well... you going in or what?"

Hunter looked over at me, "You first."

I rolled my eyes, and took his hand, "Fine, we'll go in at the same time."

"Deal." He nodded and we both walked into the school.

I looked around till I saw the Principle's office and dragged Hunter with me. When we got inside the room, I knocked lightly on the wooded desk to get the Secretary's attention.

"May I help you two?" She asked kindly.

"Um... Celestina Palensa." I introduced myself, "And this is Hunter Bradley." I motioned with my free hand over to my boyfriend.

"We're new students here." Hunter explained simply.

"Ah yes." The secretary got out two sheets of paper and two pens, "Sign these, and I'll go get your schedules." I took a sheet and started to sign my name, as did Hunter.

The secretary got up from her seat and went over to a cabinet where she pulled out two sheets and gave them to us as we handed over the signed sheets of paper.

"Thank you. Principle Randall is running a little late so she won't be able to speak with you."

We nodded in understanding, "It's okay. We'll just head off to our First period."

With that, we walked out of the office and headed for our First Period.

While we did, we looked over our schedules.

"All but third period together." Hunter noted.

I smiled with relief. I didn't have gym like he did this semester.

"Let's go then." Hunter dragged me over to the Science lab where our first period was.

When we got there, he pulled me over to the closest seats to the Teachers desk.

"Hunter... I really don't want us to be called on, more often then not." I grumbled.

"Relax, we'll be fine." Hunter assured me putting his hand over mine.

I cringed as other students started to walk into the class room and started making a mess of it, "I feel sorry for the teacher."

I turned my head to the doorway where a man in a white lab-coat and spectacles was peaking in and seeing the ruckus, he must be the teacher.

"Definitely feel sorry for him." Hunter agreed with a small smile as the older man walk in.

"Guys... settle down!" The man called out, "Take your seats, please!"

I glanced around the room. The other students that were causing a ruckus stopped and sat down.

The man walked in and stood in front of his desk, "I'm Dr. Oliver and welcome to first period science. Before we start, are there any questions?"

Immediately a girl with blond hair raised her hand.

Hunter and I did double takes and blinked as we looked at the girl that had a frighteningly good resemblance to Marah.

We instantly zoned out, but I did hear her say her name was Cassidy Cornell. Everyone also seemed to zone out at the sound of her name.

"...For now, let's talk about you guys," Dr. Oliver got our attention again, "And what you expect of yourselves in this class. Cause that's what's really important." He glanced over at an empty stool, Hunter and I couldn't help but look too. "Is uh... someone missing?"

Everyone shrugged, and Dr. Oliver went on with class.

 ** _Free period..._**

I looked around for Hunter and frowned when I couldn't see him in the courtyard. Third period just ended and Hunter was normally a fast changer. I was about to call his name when I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind, "Guess who?" The voice of my boyfriend chuckled.

"Hunter 'if he ever does that to me again he'll get thrown into orbit' Bradley?" I turned to face him.

Hunter pouted, "Oh come on! I had you going there for a second there, didn't I?"

I rolled my eyes but smiled, "I admit nothing." We laughed before walking over to a table and sitting down.

I looked around, before I pulled out my iPod and a pair of earbuds.

"Celea! You know that's against school regulations!" I rolled my eyes at Hunter.

"What's the point in life, if you can't take risk every now and then?" I questioned.

Hunter sighed, before taking a side of the earbuds and sticking it in his left ear, while I stuck mine in my right. "If we got caught it's your fault."

I rolled my eyes at him, then turned on my music and let it play. We put our hands over our other ears as the girl in yellow started playing a guitar next to us.

When the first song was finished I frowned as a lady in a dark orange power suite walked over to the girl after she finished playing, and looked her over. I quickly turned my iPod off and took the earbuds out of our ears but she'd already seen us.

"Miss. Palensa, Mr. Bradley, are you aware that electronics, such as that iPod, are against school rules?" She questioned us.

"Uh..." I gulped.

"Well… we were…." Hunter wasn't much help.

"I thought as much. Both of you come with me." The Lady started walking off and we were forced to follow. A guy in a red soccer uniform and the girl with the guitar followed after us.

"Sorry Hunt." I whispered to my boyfriend.

"It's okay Cel." I smiled slightly at Hunter at this. Good, he's not mad.

We didn't go more than five feet before the sprinklers turned on without warning, soaking everyone.

We backtracked a little out of the sprinklers. The Lady looked over at the one boy not wet and carrying a blue umbrella, "Ethan James... I should've known."

Soon, The Lady, Hunter, the girl, the guy in red, the boy named Ethan and I trudged back into the school and into the principle's office. "SIT DOWN!" She pointed to a bench. We quickly did as told.

"Principle Randall, I'd just like to mention the fact that, there is absolutely no hard evidence linking me to that... unfortunate Sprinkler incident." Ethan tried to reason with the, newly revealed, Principle.

"Then why do you have an umbrella?" Hunter looked at the boy in blue, who shrugged quickly.

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr. James." Principle Randall growled, "The five of you have detention for one week. Starting today. Now if there are no further questions..."

All five of us started spouting out our reasons for no detention all at once.

"I have computer club!" Ethan complained.

"I have a Motocross meeting!" Hunter exclaimed.

"I have band rehearsal!" The girl gripped.

"I have a baking tryout!" I wanted to reason.

"I have soccer practice!" The unnamed guy groaned.

" _I_ didn't think so!" She interrupted us, before walking into her office.

"Okay, somebody _seriously_ needs a hug." The girl groaned.

Hunter looked over at Ethan, "Dude, Computer Club?"

I hit his arm. "Not the time Hunt." I rolled my eyes.

 ** _After school..._**

"Perfect! Bring the little monsters with you. That should be significant torture for them." Principle Randall informed the teacher watching us.

I bit back my retort for calling us 'little monsters' as she and the teacher came to a stop in front of us.

"You've all met I trust." The teacher watching us turned out to be Dr. Oliver, "Well, enjoy your little outing." She smiled wickedly before walking off.

Dr. Oliver took off his glasses and looked at us, "So... you guys like museums?"

 ** _1 hour later..._**

"Whoa check out the T. Rex." Ethan said all too excitedly as Dr. Oliver parked the his Jeep in front of a museum and we hopped out.

I looked over at Hunter and grinned. The way he said it reminded me of our misadventure at the Theater with Blake back in Blue Bay Harbor. Hunter rolled his eyes, thinking the same thing.

"That's weird." Dr. Oliver noted as we got up the front steps to see a 'Sorry we're closed' sign on a chain over the front doors.

"Oh well, no museum for us." The boy in red, Connor, put his hands at his side.

"Great! Let's go home." The girl, Kira, smiled meekly.

"I'll tell you what." Dr. Oliver decided, "Why don't you guys have a look the grounds. If any of you guys find anything Prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week." We all nodded happily in agreement. "I'm gonna see if I can find someone to tell us when they're opening up." All five of us walked off in the same direction.

"So let me get this straight," I groaned inwardly as Connor brought up the subject from before, "They have a club _just_ for computers."

"I think we've already covered that." I retorted. We walked for a little ways into a forest still trying to look for something prehistoric.

"I'm gonna head over here to see if I can find anything." Hunter decided before giving me a peck on the forehead, "I'll be right back if I don't."

I sighed and nodded for him to go which he did. I groaned as I continued to walk with Connor, Ethan and Kira.

"Hey, did you guys ever hear about the story where a guy was hiking up here and fell in a giant sinkhole?" Ethan questioned us after a while.

"Musta missed that one." I gulped, why do I have a bad feeling Ethan just jinxed us?

"Come on! It was on _all_ the urban legend websites!" Ethan insisted.

"Dude, you know this isn't computer club, right?" I hit Connor in the chest for that.

"I think that's... uh... an interesting story Ethan." I assured the boy in blue.

"What do you do in your spare time?" Ethan asked us.

"Me? I go out with girls." Connor gave me a toothy grin.

"I'm already taken." I rolled my eyes.

"By who?"

"Hunter." I smiled insolently.

"Whatever." Kira and Connor walked ahead of us.

I put a comforting hand on Ethan's shoulder, "Don't worry, man. I'm sure they'll warm up to us eventually." We walked after the others.

"All I was trying to do is give the heads up, stuff happens out here. I hope they don't come crying to me if they fall in a giant sinkhole." He shrugged. And I gulped softly in worry.

We stepped over a branch and instantly fell into the ground.

I heard the same happening to Connor and Kira.

 **Hunter**

I walked closer to the Museum, trying to find something when I saw the statue of the T. Rex come to life.

I hid behind a tree so neither it, nor Dr. Oliver, could see me but I could see them.

I watched as Dr. Oliver ran for his Jeep and I was close enough to see him lock the door.

"Great, yeah, 'Lock the door Dr. Oliver!' Real good!" I both grumbled.

He frantically started the Jeep then started driving away from the Dinosaur. The thing following.

I blinked, "Okay... I did NOT just see that!" I went back to looking for something Prehistoric when I heard Celea's shouting.

"Anyone up there?! Dr. Oliver?! Hunter?! Hello!" I followed the sound of her voice and almost fell into a sinkhole.

I looked down and saw everyone in it.

"Heavens be praised! Hunter! Can you get us out of here?!" Celea called up.

I shook my head even if I used my Ninja abilities it would be risky, "No. Sorry Cel."

"Can you go get help then?" Connor called.

"Um... we're kinda on our own for right now." I admitted.

"Great! Now what are we gonna do?!" Kira gripped.

"There's only one thing I can think of." I mumble before I jumped into the hole with them.

Once the dust settled I saw two annoyed boys, one annoyed girl and one very angry girlfriend.

"What'd you do that for?!" They shouted.

"I didn't wanna be lonely!" I exclaimed. I slowly got up and looked above us, "Did you guys try climbing out?"

Connor slowly raised his hand, "That'd been my idea. Epic fail."

I sighed heavily, "Come on, let's take a look around." I motioned to a small opening.

"Good thinking." The others agreed. Connor, Kira, and Ethan went first, I held back Celea for a second.

"Do you think this'll lead to anything bad?" I learned from personal experience that I should ask before I did anything risky.

Celea nodded, "Yes, but we've got no other choice but to follow them." She started following Ethan and after a moment I followed after her.

After a few short minutes we finally caught up with the others.

"Freak you out. Freak you out. Freak you out. Freak you out." Kira murmured but, seeing as how we were in a cave, we all heard her.

"Babe could you keep it down." Connor gripped, "I'm trying to stay focused here."

"Did you just call me 'Babe'?!" Kira stopped walking as Connor continued on. Kira stopped us, "Did he just call me 'Babe'?!"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"I wasn't really listening." Celea admitted.

"I was still grooving to your tune." Ethan grumbled.

Kira walked up to Connor who had stopped walking a little ways away. "What?" Connor questioned why Kira was now glaring at him, "Look just, chill out."

"Listen; My name is Kira." She stated sharply, "Maybe you should write it on your hand so you won't forget it or something." She walked passed him and continued on. The rest of us didn't say a word as we followed.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Kira called out.

"What's... Woah." I was about to ask when I saw the giant dinosaur skeleton.

"This screams 'Jurassic Park' to me." Celea noted.

Connor scuffed, "This'll get us outta detention _forever_." He slowly reached out and took the jaw of the Dino.

"Do you think you should-" Celea's question was cut off when the jaw only got pulled partially down and a doorway opened up beside it.

"Whoa!" Ethan and I breathed out before we all walked into the room that was just revealed.

"I could do a crazy video in here." Kira looked around.

"Um... Hunt... am I seeing things or is there too bold a pattern with the design?" Celea whispered to me as we looked at the markings all around the room.

"Definitely the second one." I decided as we continued to follow the other three. Connor walked over to a smoking rock with five stones on it. A red, a Blue, a Yellow, a dark Green and a Magenta.

Connor was about to reach for the Red one when Ethan hissed and walked over to the Soccer player, "Yo! Don't touch that."

Connor slowly moved his hand away and looked over at him, "Why not?"

Celea and I walked over, "You're really taking this 'Dumb jock' thing to a whole new level."

Kira walked over to us after that.

"Look, I've sat through enough lame science classes to know _that_ thing looks fully prehistoric." Connor rolled his eyes he motioned to the rock, "And if I don't miss practice..."

"I hate to agree with him," Kira stepped in, "Really, I do. But I already missed one rehearsal."

I sighed, "And I've already missed one Motocross meeting..."

Celea was the last one of us to cave, "And I lost out on today's tryouts." With that said, we each reached for a stone.

Celea grabbed the Green one, Connor grabbed the Red, Kira grabbed the Yellow, Ethan grabbed the blue and I grabbed the Magenta. When we picked them up, they started glowing.

"Woah..." We all breathed out.

"What are they?" Kira looked at her stone.

"I could go online later, see if I can find anything out." Ethan advised.

"You in front of a computer? Wait let me put on my surprised face." Celea kicked Conner's shin for that as the stones stopped glowing.

"You know, ten years from now, when your hairline's reseeding and you're playing pick up soccer in the park, cause your dreams of turning pro never _quite_ worked out," Celea growled, "I'm sure Ethan'll have his own multi-million software business." I had to hold back my jealousy as Ethan smiled thankfully at Celea.

Kira started to walk away. "Where you going?" I questioned her.

Kira stopped and turned to us, "I don't wanna think about what kinda freak, lives in a place like this. And I sure don't wanna be here when it gets home." She turned back around and continued to walk away.

"Right behind ya." We pocketed the stones and started after her.

"Are you sure we can't just Ninja Streak out of here?" I whispered softly to Celea since we were in the back of the group.

"And freak them out even more?" Celea retorted, "Uh... no way." I groaned, she wasn't making it any easier on us.

Finally after a little while longer of walking I started seeing light.

I ran ahead and the others started following, "Come on! This way!" It took every last bit of me to run and not Ninja Streak before we all made it out and I got up on a pathway, "Uh... Anyone got a compass?" I glanced over at Celea, who shook her head 'No'.

"Like I was gonna bring one." Connor rolled his eyes.

We started to walk around on the rock and dirt path. Suddenly wind blew at us and we stopped walking. My head snapped in Celea's direction. As a response she looked around but shook her head after a few seconds.

"What was that?" Ethan gulped, Celea's and my exchange going unnoticed.

"The wind." Kira answered simply.

"That ain't the wind." Celea, Ethan and I noted all three of us gulping.

"As much as we'd like it to be... it ain't." I added. Suddenly, a flash of green light came down from the sky and weird looking reptiles came down, landing all around us.

 _"_ _So much for a normal life."_ I grumbled in my thoughts.

"Don't... move." Connor whispered.

"Great idea 'Make it easy for them'." Celea growled through gritted teeth.

"New plan... RUN!" Everyone followed Ethan as he ran off in the only direction that those reptiles weren't covering. As we ran, I heard the reptile freaks following us.

A gap in the ground came into view. Connor, Ethan, and I easily jumped over it, leaving Celea and Kira. I glanced behind me when I heard screams of pain. The three of us stopped and ran back to them. The Reptile things taking this chance and tried to run at them.

"Come on!" Connor, Ethan and I held out our hands for them to take which they quickly did.

We pulled them out just as two of the Reptiles jumped in. We continued running, barely stopping. I saw Kira trip and I was about to go back for her as the Reptiles got closer but she let out an ear piercing screech that made the remaining four of us cover our ears.

Amazingly it sent the reptile freaks back. When the screech subsided we ran back and helped her up. "What... was that?!" Ethan whispered in amazement.

"I have no idea." Just as Kira was saying that the Yellow stone started to glow again. As the glowing disappeared the Reptiles recovered and we split up.

I groaned when I came to a thick covering of trees. I turned around and saw that some of the Reptiles had followed me.

"I hope you like the smell of burnt Whatever-you-ares." I sent a blast of thunder at them, but it only pushed them back a little. When they started advancing again, I started to panic. "Stay... back!" I stomped my foot and suddenly the ground beneath me shook as my foot went a little deeper than expected, sending a shock wave at them. I took the Magenta stone out of my pocket as it started to glow again and I heard a faint prehistoric growl before the glowing stopped. I shook my head and started to run off to find the others.

"Okay! Now I'm mad!" I stopped when I saw Celea up high in a small tree the reptiles surrounding her. She jumped down and landed (Remarkably [Even for a Ninja]) safe on the ground before she started attacking the freaks. Just as one got close enough to her, she shoved it back with the palm of her hand which glowed and slightly morphed into weird prehistoric talons sending it back into it's fallen kind. "What the...?!" Celea hissed as the stone in her white coat pocket glowed green and she took it out. Just as the glowing died out, however, the Reptiles advanced and so did I.

"Stay away from my girlfriend!" I kicked at one, then blasted another with thunder. When I got over to Celea we put our backs together, facing the freaks, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I high kicked at them.

"We just got roped into the Ranger business again?" Celea guessed.

"Yep." I grinned slightly as I sent another blast of thunder at the Reptiles. We continued to fight till they were all on the ground.

"Let's go find the others." Celea decided breathlessly.

"Good idea." I agreed and we ran back to where we first split up to find them. "Over here!" I shouted when I saw them.

When they got over to us they were holding there stones and breathless.

"How much do I love detention!" Ethan breathed out all to excitedly. I ignored the pointed look Celea gave me. That definitely reminded us of the Popcorn incident.

"Hey!" We heard Dr. Oliver and we quickly pocketed the stones again as he ran up to us, "Are you guys alright?"

"Uh.. yeah." Celea nodded when we couldn't come up with an excuse, "Couldn't be better."

Dr. Oliver looked at all five of us, "Nothing out of the ordinary happened?" Celea and I had to grip each other's hand tightly so we wouldn't say anything.

 ** _'_** ** _Well... nothing out of the ordinary for Rangers anyway.'_** I heard Celea in my mind.

 _"_ _You got that right."_ I glanced over at her and smiled lightly.

"Nah..." Ethan covered, "Just your... routine hike in the woods. With lotsa furry little creatures."

Not very convincing but at least Dr. Oliver seemed to buy it.

"And a few scaly ones." I murmured.

Celea hit my back as Dr. Oliver was just about to question what I meant. "So... you get into the Dino exhibit?" She changed the subject quickly.

"Uh... still working the kinks out." I bit back my scuff since I saw what actually happened, "We better get you guys back. Come on." With that, he started leading us out of the woods.

"Don't you guys think we should tell him?" Kira hissed.

"I don't know about you guys," Ethan reasoned, "But I've got over a thousand SyFi DVDs. You wanna know how many times the guy with the superpowers ends up in some freaky government lab on a table with wires in his head?"

"Even I know that." Connor agreed.

We stopped walking and looked at each other.

Which didn't go unnoticed by our Teacher.

"You guys coming?" Dr. Oliver called over to them.

We gave each other one last look before quickly following him again.

 **Third Person**

 ** _Later that same day..._**

The group of five were walking across the High school grounds where some after-school activities were still taking place.

"Okay, so we all agree that no one talks about this to anyone no matter what." Connor stated just to make sure.

Kira and Celea stopped and turned to face them, "We'll do better than that." The two girls gave him their stones, "We're outta it."

"Hey! how come he gets it?" Ethan and Hunter questioned them.

"Well here!" The girls mumbled before Celea gave Hunter her stone and Kira gave Ethan hers.

"Come on girls... you can't just drop something like this." Celea resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Hunter's hidden meaning.

"You know what? I give up!" Celea turned and walked away from the others.

"Same here." Kira followed after her.

Just as they were walking down the path, wind blew at them.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Celea grumbled as they continued walking, before the Reptiles from earlier jumped out and grabbed them.

"Get away freaks!" Kira snarled as they tried to pull out of the things' grip.

"Celea! Kira!" The other three boys tried to run up and help their friends. But they were too late. The reptiles and the captured girls disappeared into another green light. Leaving their backpacks behind.

"I think we need to tell someone... FAST!" Hunter decided, picking up his girlfriend's white book-bag.

Connor nodded, "Let's go."

 ** _5 minutes later..._**

The former Crimson Ranger held his stomach as Connor skidded onto the road in his red mustang. _'Now I know how Celea felt when we Ninja Streaked so much.'_

"So where are we going?" Connor asked.

"Uh... Dr. Oliver's?" Hunter suggested.

"What's HE gonna do?!" Connor snapped.

"He's a dinosaur guy!" Hunter reasoned, "These things are dinosaurs!... Sort of."

"Alright..." Connor accepted, "So... where does he live?"

Ethan looked at his hand held, "Um… 1992 Valencia road."

"Valencia Road... isn't that way out in the middle of the woods?" Hunter raised a good question as the car sped off to their destination.

 ** _45 minutes later..._**

They reached the woods and headed straight for the only house in sight. When they finally got there, Connor quickly parked the car and everyone got out.

The three boys hurried to the front door Ethan knocked, while Connor looked through the window and Hunter looked for another way in.

"Knock again..." Connor told Ethan after he knocked. When that still didn't work the three boys regrouped.

"No way." Ethan sighed in defeat. Hunter frowned and turned the knob the door swinging in when he did.

"Why would he leave it unlocked?" Connor questioned the reasoning of their Teacher.

"He doesn't exactly have any neighbors." Ethan noted.

"Ever hear of the three bears?" Hunter looked over at the boy in blue before walking in.

"Dr. Oliver?" He called into a room before they walked into it, "Hello?"

"Guys, check it out." Connor walked over to a miniature version of a Dinosaur skeleton, he was about to grab the jaw when Hunter hit his arm.

"Hey... remember what happened the last time you did that?" Ethan and Hunter questioned Connor's memory.

"Dude the guy's a teacher not-" Connor pulled the jaw down and was stopped mid-sentence when a trap door opened up. "Batman..." He finished in a mumble.

The three boys looked at each other before climbing down the steps in the trap door.

"This is the same place." Ethan acknowledged as they looked around and continued to walk through the room.

"Are you guys freaking out right now?" Connor questioned his two companions.

"Yeah..." Ethan nodded.

"I'd have to say; I am..." Hunter agreed.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard behind them causing the Former Crimson Ranger and the other two to turn their heads to see the owner of the house walking up to them. "If you're looking for extra credit, you're in the wrong place." He informed them.

The three students exchanged nervous glances with each other.

"Dr. Oliver... before you go off; can we explain why we're here?" Hunter gulped as the boys and the Teacher slowly circled each other.

"Dude he's just gonna laugh when we tell him." Connor hissed when they stopped and glanced over at each other.

"It's the truth!" Ethan acknowledged, "He'll believe us!"

"Alright..." Connor agreed, before looking back at their teacher, "Kira and Celea are gone."

"They got taken by these weird looking Dinosaur things." Hunter added his chest aching as he recalled what happened.

The Doctor looked down. "He doesn't look convinced." Ethan whispered to the Blond.

Their teacher turned away from them, "They're called Tyrannodrones."

"And you know that because…?" Connor wanted an answer.

"I helped create them." Dr. Oliver answered simply.

"Oh… class project?" Hunter asked, hoping he was right.

"It's a long story." And that hope was crushed. Dr. Oliver turned to face them, "For now, we gotta figure out what they want with Kira and Celea."

"It... might have something to do with," Connor pulled out the Red stone in his pocket as did the other two, "These..." Dr. Oliver's mouth hung open slightly at the sight of them.

 ** _Mesogog's island_**

Kira and Celea slowly came too from where they were on two dentist like chairs. When they looked around the room they were in, Celea almost felt her heart stop. _'So much for being a normal teenager.'_

"Celea... am I seeing things... or are we in a lab?" Kira gulped as they stood up.

"Uh... I guess the second one would fit the bill." Celea answered.

"Give... me... the Gems..." A repetitious voice hissed out of nowhere.

Kira and Celea slammed their backs together in fright. "Who's there? Come out so we can see you." They chorused.

"Give me the Gems." The repetitious voice repeated. Celea turned in Kira's direction, and had to resist the urge to get into a defensive stance.

"This is about jewelry?" Kira asked, "Look pal... Clearly you've got the wrong girls.

"Yeah..." Celea agreed, "...I may wear a friendship bracelet once in a while and a friend my have given me a necklace that I wear all the time... but I-" Her reasoning was cut off by the Repetitious voice again.

"I have been waiting," They gasped when they turned and saw the owner of the voice, a Dino-Man, "Far too long, to allow insignificant teenagers to get in my way." With each word he took a step closer.

 _'_ _I never thought I'd miss fighting Lothor.'_ Celea realized while staring at the Monster.

"Now..." The Dino-Monster continued, "Where are the Dino-Gems?"

"Y... You mean the rock things we found in the cave?" Celea gulped nervously.

"Yes..." It hissed appearing behind them, the two girls gasped and turned to face it again.

"I... I gave mine to my boyfriend... Hunter Bradley." Celea revealed.

"And I gave mine to Connor and Ethan." Kira added, "You'll have to ask them... Can we go? My mom's gonna freak if I'm late for dinner. It's taco night."

"A... and my boyfriend's gonna lose it if I'm not at the Hotel by 7 o'clock. It's movie night." Celea nervously explained. Maybe this guy _would_ let them go? He seems enough like a gentleman.

Instead, the Dino-Monster disappeared. "Okay... that's it. No more cafeteria food." Kira decided.

"And no more late night SyFi movies." Celea made a mental note to herself. They turned around again and came face to face with a woman in all black.

"You'll be lucky to see food, or movies, again." She walked up to them.

 ** _Oliver's House_**

"We're really sorry." Hunter apologized to the Teacher who now held their stones.

"How were we supposed to know those things had superpowers?" Connor questioned.

"And those Dino guys were gonna come looking for them?" Ethan added.

"Well... I guess it's not exactly something you see everyday." Dr. Oliver answered after a moments pause.

"Sorta like a science teacher, with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?" Hunter retorted before walking further into the room.

"Not like this isn't all really cool..." Ethan stopped and took it all in walking over to Hunter.

"But seriously dude you gotta come clean." Connor finished.

"Okay, first of all; Don't call me dude." Dr. Oliver instructed, "Second; As hard as this may seem, you three need to forget all about this. I'll find Kira _and_ Celea." He turned and started to walk towards an exit.

Hunter, who had been messing with a mechanism close by, scuffed, "Can't let you do that."

He stomped his foot into the ground, sending the teacher back a little ways.

Connor took this chance and superspeeded in front of the teacher.

Hunter followed suit and stood beside Connor.

Dr. Oliver smirked, "The Gems' power's already starting to bond with you guys."

"You can tell us all about it now," Hunter bargained, "Or at the next Parent/Teacher conference."

 ** _Mesogog's island_**

"You got a name? You kinda look familiar." Celea and Kira slowly stepped back as the woman in black advanced on them.

"My master calls me Elsa." The lady answered continuing to advance.

"Your master?" Celea's eyes widened.

"Okay... look... we're gonna let ourselves out." Kira took Celea's arm.

But… as Kira was turning to leave Elsa grabbed their arms and pulled them back.

Anger coursed through Celea, she was fine with defending herself, she was TRAINED to defend herself, but she couldn't really defend herself right now without revealing her Ninja skills to Kira!

So she did the one thing she could think of, fight without them. Celea pulled out of Elsa's grip as Kira ducked and pulled away before they started to throw punches and kicks at the lady in black.

Kira pulled one of her arms down before Elsa pulled back and Celea kicked her up forcing Elsa to flip in the air and land holding her right wrist in pain.

Celea blinked, okay... that was definitely bad!

"Woah... we so did not mean to do that!" She lied easily and looked over at Kira who nodded quickly in agreement. They turned and were about to run out when a monster in spiked armor walking in with the reptile things behind it.

 _'_ _Great! Just what I needed! A Zurgane wannabe!'_ Celea glared at the monster that looked like her old enemy.

"Meet Zeltrax!" Elsa hissed.

"Are you two dating? Or just friends?" Kira asked nervously. The Zurgane wannabe raised an ax he held in his hand when Kira screeched and sent him and the reptiles flying to the ground. Kira looked over at me, "Let's get out of here!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" The two girls ran out of the room.

"AFTER THEM!" Elsa shouted with anger.

Kira and Celea continued running through the halls till a green portal stopped them in their tracks. "What in the..." Kira and Celea glanced back, then slowly reached their hands out before the portal sucked them in completely.

* * *

 _There you have it. The first chapter of_ **Dino Dilemma** _. Hope it was good reading... cause it was good writing._

 _Anyway... please review and tell me what you think... please no flames._


	2. Day of the Dino part II

_Alrighty, the second chapter of my second story in this series... So far so good right?_

 _So... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Hunter**

"Can't you go any faster?!" I exclaimed nervously as I sat next to Connor in Dr. O's Jeep as the Teacher drove us somewhere.

"Hunter, trust me, I wanna find the girls just as badly as you do." He sighed.

"Celea's my girlfriend! I can't let those Tyranno... whatevers... hurt her!" I retorted. I lost her two times before, I wasn't about to make it three.

"Dude, calm down." Connor put a hand on my shoulder, "What's got you acting so worried anyway?"

I stared off into space for a few moments before I answered, "It's complicated."

"When you said you helped create those things," Ethan changed the subject, "You were just kidding, right?"

"They weren't supposed to be used like this." Was Dr. O's answer, "Someone's modified their programming."

"Programming?" I questioned him.

Dr. O sighed, "A few years back, I was doing research on combining Dinosaur DNA with technology. My partner a scientist named Anton Mercer-"

"The rich guy who disappeared years ago!" Ethan noted. I raised a brow; first time I heard about that guy.

"Yep." Dr. O nodded, "Shortly after Mercer disappeared, our lab was attacked. All of our research was destroyed. Or at least I thought it was."

"And the guy that did that, is back?" Connor questioned the Teacher.

"He calls himself," Dr. O stopped the car when we got to a stop sign, "Mesogog."

"And you think he's after the Gems?" Connor raised a brow.

"Looks like it." Dr. O nodded.

"Look, this is all fascinating and all." I interjected, "But how is this helping us find Celea... and Kira." I added the other girls name quickly so I wouldn't sound selfish. "I mean... it's not like she's gonna fall out of the sky and land right in front us!" The sky right above the Jeep turned green, and two forms fell onto the hood of the vehicle.

We all looked at what fell on top of the car with wide eyes. We all quickly got out and helped them off the hood and to their feet.

I gave Celea a once over before I hugged her tightly, "Thank God you're alright!" I released her when I heard her groan in pain.

"Hey, you weren't thinking they'd really get me after two fails did you?" Celea raised a brow as she whispered that to me.

"Uh... no..." I lied.

"You're a horrible liar, Bradly." I chuckled lightly as she used my last name.

Ethan looked up at the sky, "How did you guys do that?" He sounded WAY to excited for an answer.

"I have no idea." Celea answered.

"Neither do I." Kira shook her head.

"One minute we're being chased by Franken-Lizards through this creepy lab, and the next thing we know, we're hood ornaments." Celea and Kira explained as simply as possible.

"Invisa-portals." Dr. O looked at us after he looked at the sky.

"Whatever..." Kira griped.

"Next time, I'm calling a cab." Celea added.

 _"There's not gonna be a next time, and you know it."_ I looked at her sternly.

 ** _'Hunt, I've gone my whole life on my own, I can handle myself.'_** Celea rolled her eyes.

 _"Fine... but if you ever get captured alone, or these guys find out, Ninja Streak out of there."_ I decided and her face paled slightly.

 ** _'You know I hate Ninja Streaking!'_** She griped. I just smiled.

"Wait... what are you guys doing here?" Kira asked us.

"We came to rescue you and Celea." Connor replied.

"Nice job, way to show up when we don't need you anymore." Kira rolled her eyes.

 _"She's got a lot to learn about jinxes, doesn't she?"_ I rolled my eyes and Celea just gave a small nod in reply.

We looked a little ways down the road, and some of those weird Tyrannodrone coming at us, "You sure about that?" I questioned her. Connor, Ethan, Kira, Celea and I got onto a triangular formation With Celea and I on Connor's left, and Ethan and Kira on his right. I blinked when I saw something that looks similar to Zurgane walking in front of them.

 ** _'Not Zurgane, I promise you. He's name's Zeltrax.'_** Celea told me.

 _"Got it... though, the resemblances is a little uncanny."_ I noted.

 ** _'That's true.'_** Celea agreed.

"Mesogog find a new goon to do his dirty work?" Dr. O questioned 'Zeltrax'.

"You are not fit to speak my master's name." I tried not to roll his eyes, "Come with my peacefully or suffer the consequences."

"I'm gonna have to say; No." Dr. O answered simply.

Zeltrax raised an ax as the Tyrannodrones ran up to us and Dr. O moved out of the way.

Leaving us to fight the things. Celea and I stood back to back.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I glanced over my shoulder at her.

"Do it!" Celea nodded.

"You got it!" I smirked and stomped my foot into the ground, sending a shock-wave, and making several Tyrannodrones lose their footing. I added to their pain by sending thunder at them. They were destroyed within seconds.

"My turn!" Celea cheered, before I saw her hold a hand out and it turned into the prehistoric talon, before she cut at a few of the Reptile freaks with it. She grinned like mad, before her hand went back to normal and she spread both of them out causing a wave a white light to flow over the Dino-monsters, the light disappeared and they weren't there anymore. I high-fived her as we continued to fight.

I heard Dr. O ramming into his Jeep, and I glanced over to see him red in the face in pain. "Looks like Mesogog made a few improvements." The teacher breathed out.

Zeltrax raised his ax again and started at him. Celea and I rushed over to help fight when he fell to the ground and attacked the Zurgane wannabe. "You two sure like fighting." Celea gave Zeltrax two round-house kicks, before I answered for us.

"Let's just say; we've been training our whole lives." I stated simply. I jumped out of the way of the ax and Celea kicked Zeltrax in the gut, before we both moved closer to Dr. O.

We regrouped with the others. "Make sure you tell your master; Doctor Oliver's back." Dr. O informed the Armored monster.

"I will inform his this battle is over, but the war has only just begun." Zeltrax rephrased before he and the other Tyrannodrones disappeared in a flash of green light.

"That's the best he could do?" Ethan questioned the frantic disappearance of the Zurgane wannabe.

"Don't push your luck." I mumbled, "Don't want him coming back for seconds."

"Let's get you five out of here." Dr. O suggested, walking over to the driver side of the car, "It's getting late, I don't want your parents to worry." Celea and I instinctively gripped each other's hand at the mention of parents.

"I bet you don't." I resisted the strong urge to punch Connor, "Then you'd have to explain something."

"I'll fill you in tomorrow after school." Dr. O decided, "I promise." We sighed, accepting that answer, and got into the Jeep.

 ** _Later that night_**

"For the last time Hunt, I'm fine." Celea groaned after I picked her up and put her on the couch in our Hotel room.

"I was so worried Cel..." I held back the tears, I only cried when I hugged her now, so she wouldn't see them, "You could've gotten killed... or controlled."

"But, as you can see, I'm alive and uncontrolled. So please stop worrying." Celea sighed heavily.

I sat beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Okay... wanna watch a movie?"

"It's movie night, isn't it." A smile crept onto our faces.

"Which one?" I asked, going over to the T.V. set and opening a cabinet full of movies.

" _Back to the Future_." Celea decided.

"Which part?" I tried not to roll my eyes, she's been obsessed with that movie ever since she went back in time with Cam.

"Three." Celea chose.

I put the movie's disk into the DVD player, before sitting beside her again.

I then kissed her forehead, "I love you."

Celea smiled lightly, "I love you too."

 ** _The next day at school_**

I walked into Dr. O's class and was about to follow Celea to her seat when the blond Marah look-alike stepped in front of me.

"Hunter Bradley, Cassidy Cornell, Reefside news network." Cassidy smiled.

"Cassidy, I really don't wanna talk to you." I rolled my eyes and tried to step away from her, but she stepped in front of me again.

"Yeah, whatever, what can you tell me about the strange things going on in Reefside?" Cassidy asked holding up a tape recorder, "For example, the sudden friendship between soccer star, Connor McKnight, Kira Ford, Ethan James, new student Celea Palensa, and yourself."

"That's none of your concern." I growled angrily before I finally got away from her and sat beside Celea.

"Gave you a hard time, huh?" Celea smiled jokingly at me.

"Put a sock in it." I sighed and smiled.

We both groaned when Cassidy went over and tried to get information out of Kira.

"Cassidy, unless you plan on giving a lecture on the Mesozoic period, I suggest you take your seat." Celea and I smiled and tried not to laugh as Dr. O got behind his desk.

Cassidy was embarrassed and sat down.

"Okay, who can tell me when it all began?"

I was about to raise my hand, when an earthquake came out of nowhere and shook the school.

 ** _'Is Dustin doing this?'_** Celea looked out the window.

 _"I don't think so... he's may be able to go into the earth... but I don't think he can make this big an earthquake."_ I answered, she may have graduated Wind Academy but she still didn't know everything about Wind Ninjas.

Suddenly the lights went out and the sky darkened.

"Uh... Hunter... you're gonna wanna looking at this..." Celea got up and walked over to the windows, followed by me and other students.

 _"Could it be Lothor again?"_ I asked her.

 ** _'He's in the Abyss of Evil, remember?'_** Celea reminded me.

 _"There's always a chance."_ I noted.

Celea gave me a pointed look and I dropped the subject.

I pulled Celea closer as the sky went black and thunder and lighting were the only things lighting up the sky.

"Cassidy! You're not gonna believe this!" I glanced over my shoulder to see Cassidy's cameraman, Devin, running up to her.

"Let me guess, the sky just turned black in the middle of the day?" Cassidy guessed.

I smirked, looks like Devin isn't known for his brains.

"It did?" Devin looked over at the window, "Woah, look at that!" I rolled my eyes, definitely not known for his brains.

"Devin?! Hello!" Cassidy waved her hand in front of him, gaining his attention, "What did you wanna tell me?"

"Oh, right... I just heard this wak report of mechanical Dinosaurs attacking downtown." That got Celea and Dr. O's attention.

"Oh! Get your camera!" Cassidy and Devin were about to rush out of the room, when Dr. O stopped them.

"Hold it you two." He instructed before the intercom turned on.

 _ **"Students remain calm, the mayor has declared a state of emergency, please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal."**_ The Secretary's voice called in. Everyone, besides, Dr. O, Connor, Ethan, Kira, Celea and myself, rushed out.

"Dr. O, now would be a good time to have that little chat." Kira walked over to the teacher as did the rest of us.

"We're outta time." I inwardly groaned, he's not gonna answer us one way or another, "If Mesogog revived the Bio-Zords, we gotta act fast. Come with me."

With that he rushed out of the room.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Ethan asked rhetorically.

"Did you seriously just ask that?" I looked over at him before we followed Dr. O.

 **Celea**

 ** _Underneath Dr. Oliver's house…_**

"So these mechanical dinosaurs... are your friends?" I wanted to make sure I wasn't just hearing things. We walked down the steps of his house and into the basement.

"Bio-Zords." Dr. O corrected as he walked over to some console, "Fusion powered replicates. They use actual Dinosaur DNA for the binary functions."

"Uh..." I blinked, that sounded like something Cam would say...and I only understood Cam on occasion!

"Can you repeat that in words that we can understand?" Hunter added.

"Wait... you helped build them, didn't you?" Ethan must've been the only one that understood him.

"I'm afraid so." Dr. O nodded sadly, "But right now, you have to tame them."

I blinked, _"Did he just say TAME?!"_

 ** _'I think he did.'_** Hunter answered his mouth wide with shock and fear.

"I'll BBL, if it's all the same to you." Connor told informed the Teacher.

"What's that mean?" Dr. O asked.

"Be back later." I answered before I stepped in front of Connor, "Connor, you can't just walk out on this now. These Bio-Zords could do some SERIOUS harm to innocent lives!"

"Look, I never even signed up for something like this." Connor countered.

"And you think we did?" I motioned to the others, "You're a part of a team, now, Connor. Whether you like it or not."

"Connor, you can do this, and you won't have to do it alone." Dr. O added, walking pasted us, "Ever since I found the Dino-Gems, I've had these waiting, encase I ever needed to harness their power."

"Into what?" Kira questioned as we walked over to him, and he opened a briefcase. Which held what looked like five different colored Morphers appeared.

One was red, and looked like part of a T. Rex head. One was yellow, and looked like a thin Pterodactyl. One was blue, and I think it looked like a Triceratops' head. One was dark green, and had the top of a Velociraptor's head. And the last one was Magenta and had the head of the Ingenia Dinosaur.

"Dino Morphers." Dr. O answered, "Use these to become Power Rangers."

 ** _"And there goes our chance at being normal."_** Hunter and I sighed heavily in our thoughts.

"I gotta sit down." Ethan, Hunter and I leaned against the table.

"We can't be Power Ranger." Kira noted, "Aren't you supposed to fly, or have Superhuman strength?"

 ** _'Superhuman Strength? Really?!'_** Hunter and I rolled our eyes.

"You do." Dr. O reminded her.

"Oh yeah... I forgot..." Kira blushed.

"Your gems are from the asteroid that crashed into earth Millions of years ago." Dr. O continued, "Wiping out the entire Dinosaur population. When I found them, I recognized their power and hid them so they won't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know _these_ are the right hands?" Connor asked.

"I know two of you for sure know the answer." Dr. O looked at Hunter and I and we quickly avoided eye-contact, "For the rest of you, I'll answer simply. The Gems are yours, you didn't choose them, they chose you." Dr. O walked back over to the console.

"Can't they unchoose us?" I asked meekly.

"They've already bonded with your DNA. That's what's giving you, your powers." Dr. O answered, "Well... newly found powers." Again Hunter and I avoided eye-contact.

"So if they already bonded with us, how come Mesogog and his creeps are still after them?" Hunter asked, taking the subject off us.

"The only way these powers can be taken away, is if your destroyed." Was Dr. O's pointed answer.

"Okay, for future reference, that's not a great selling point." Ethan noted.

"The Gems wouldn't have bonded with ya if you didn't already have something inside that could handle the power." Dr. O walked back to the briefcase again.

 _"Is it just me, or does he know about our Thunder and Lunar lives?"_ I asked Hunter.

 ** _'Looks like it.'_** Hunter answered.

"Now please..." Dr. O pushed the briefcase forward. We each slowly reach for the Morpher that was identical in color to the Gem that was 'bonded' to us.

"So now what?" Hunter asked looking at his new Morpher.

"Do we need some kind of password or command?" Ethan added.

"All you have to say is 'Dino Thunder, Power up' and you'll be transformed." Dr. O answered.

 _"To bad it doesn't rhyme."_ I remembered The Wind, Thunder, Samurai, and Lunar morphing call out.

 ** _'Still has four words. And it's the same for all of us this time.'_** Hunter added.

 _"Good point."_ I gave a small smile to him.

"Look... I know you five are from different worlds." Dr. O continued, "I get it. But you're all gonna have to work together, or this will never happen. This won't be easy. Nobody knows that better than I do, but you're gonna hafta believe in yourselves. Cause I believe in you."

"Really?" I questioned after his speech.

"Really." Dr. O nodded.

 ** _10 minutes later..._**

Dr. O drove us to where the Bio-Zords were. _"Those look like Zords alright..."_ I gulped. And Hunter put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

 ** _'It's gonna be okay... I promise.'_** He promised me. When Dr. O parked we jumped out, and ran closer to our soon-to-be Zords.

"That must be them." Connor stated the obvious.

"Wow good call, Connor." I rolled my eyes. Suddenly a Red mass appeared out of nowhere and transformed into Zeltrax.

"You'll have to get pass me to get to those Zords." He growled.

"That's the part I've been looking forward to." Hunter smirked.

"You guys ready?" I asked the new team of Rangers.

"You bet!" Connor smiled madly.

"Oh yeah." Kira grinned.

"Better believe it." Ethan nodded.

Connor stepped in front of us his Morpher on his Left wrist, "Ready?!"

"Ready!" The rest of us brought up our Morphers.

We pushed the Dino heads on our Morphers open, before we moved our Morpher arms to the right side of our heads.

"Dino Thunder!" We pushed our right hands forward and our Left arms bent behind us, "Power up! Ha!"

We moved our right arms across us, and pushed a button on our Morphers.

When we finished Morphing, we all gasped at our Ranger outfits.

Mine was similar to Kira's in the sense that the top part went down a little more like a skirt, and it had all the special designs on it. But mine was a semi-Dark green, while hers was a Yellow.

I glanced over at Hunter and smirked behind my helmet, _"Man I can't believe I missed this so much..."_

 ** _'Same here.'_** Hunter replied.

"So you're Power Rangers?!" Zeltrax growled. We quickly got into fighting stances.

"Call your weapons! They're in your belt!" Dr. O advised.

"You got it Dr. O!" Connor called out as our belts started to glow and suddenly a weapon came out of each of our belts.

"Sweet! I got a Tyranno Staff!" Connor griped the Red and White staff.

"I can come to grips with this, Ptera Grips!" Kira held her two daggers.

"Awesome! An Ingen Sword!" Hunter snatched up the Magenta and white handled hilt of said sword.

"Cool! I can get used to this Veloci Whip!" I smirked at the feeling of the handle of my new Green and White whip.

"Sweet! A Tricera Shield!" Ethan held out his Blue, white lined, and gold shield.

We all got back into defensive positions after that. "Enough." Was all Zeltrax said before 'Tyrannodrones' came down from an 'Invisa-portal'.

They ran at us and we started fighting. I continuously smirked as I hit each one right where I aimed my whip.

 ** _'Show a little restraint!'_** Hunter called into my thoughts, **_'We can't let them know we've fought like this before!'_**

 _"Says the boy that's using his Thunder Staff skills with his new sword."_ I glanced over at Hunter who was doing just as I said.

 _"Touché."_ Hunter acknowledged.

I kicked a Tyrannodrone over to him and he sliced it down to size.

"Nice one!" Hunter and I fist-bumped.

"You too." I nodded. I looked around and saw Zeltrax running away, I growled and ran in front of him, "Freeze ya freak!"

"You first!" He growled before he sent a purple laser that wrapped around me, lifted me up, and made me his a steel pole before releasing me.

"Oh No! Deja vu!" I groaned softly as the others gathered around me and I slowly stood up ready to fight again.

"You okay?" Hunter asked quickly.

I nodded, "Just a little sore in my back, but I'll be fine."

"Not for long!" Zeltrax shot lasers at us from his head sending us to the ground.

 ** _"Okay... he is DEFINITELY_** **NOT** ** _like Zurgane!"_** Hunter and I agreed.

"Rangers! Combine your weapons!" Dr. O instructed as we slowly got up.

"Right!" We all nodded.

Kira put her two Daggers on top of Ethan's shield, while I folded my whip and put it securely around it, Hunter put his sword blade pointing out right under the whip, and Connor folded his Staff up and put it above the whip in the bottom of the shield, and the head of the Staff facing out, underneath the whip above it.

"Z-Rex Blaster! Ready! Fire!"

We each held up a piece of the Blaster as it sent an energy wave (that looked almost like the teeth of a Dinosaur) at Zeltrax. We turned around, our own weapons back in our hands.

We sent Zeltrax flying, but it didn't destroy him. We quickly got ready to fight him again as he got up, "You showed me your weapons! Now meet mine!" He disappeared in a flash of red. We ran over to Dr. O and as Beams of energy came down from the ship in the sky sending us closer to his Jeep.

"How do we fight THAT?!" Hunter gasped.

"You're gonna have to tame the Bio-Zords." Dr. O informed us, "Concentrate, your Morphers will communicate your thoughts to them."

"Okay." We nodded.

"Let's go!" Hunter shouted before we ran out in front of the rampaging Zords.

"Whoa! They're huge!" Connor gasped.

To be perfectly honest... I had to agree with him.

The Bio-Zords were huger than the Ninja Zords!

"Whoa there boy... nice and easy..." Ethan slowly walked up to the Tricera Zord, before talking into his Morpher, "That's right... I'm your friend."

The Tricera Zord glowed and changed from a menacing dark lime color to a calm blue color.

"Okay... My turn. Ptera Zord!..." Kira raised her Left arm to the sky, "We can be friends, right?"

The Bio-Zord responded by becoming Yellow and White.

"Now me." Hunter gulped before he raised his fist up, "Ingen Zord! We're all all buddies here."

The Ingen Zord turned Magenta with white markings on it's tail and arms.

"Me next!" I cheered, before I held my Morpher to my mouth, "Hey there... Veloci Zord. it's okay... I'm not gonna hurt you... we're good, okay?"

The Veloci Zord turned a calming green color with white strips on the bottom of it's tail.

Our four now calm Zords were thrown back by the Tyranno Zord's tail. "Connor! The Tyranno Zord's still outta control!" Hunter snapped.

"Do something! NOW!" I added.

"Come on! I need you to work with me here!" Connor growled at his Zord before lifting his left arm up, "Tyranno Zord!"

Said Zord turned Red with white and Gold accents.

"Yes!" We all ran over to him.

"Only one more thing to do." Dr. O ran up to us, "Bring them together! You can do it!"

"Right!" We nodded, "Let's go!" With that we jumped into our Zords.

 ** _'Woah... I gotta say, it's a lot cooler than the old one.'_** Hunter commented.

 _"I'd have to agree with you."_ I agreed as a ball materialized in front of us.

I put my hands on it as everyone called out, "Logging in." I was grinning like mad behind my Helmet, I actually missed doing things like this. "Combine powers!"

 **Tommy**

Celea's Zord folded up and became the right leg of the Megazord, while Hunter's became the Left. Ethan's Zord became the Right arm, while the left was the Tyranno Zord's tail. Kira's Zord wrapped around the head of the Tyranno Zord on the chest, and the newly formed head on the top.

I couldn't see inside the Megazord so I don't know what it looked like when they combined. "It worked!" The five new Dino Rangers cheered happily.

"Your robot is no match for me."

And just to prove his point, Zeltrax sent a beam energy at the Megazord from the ship. Sending it stumbling back, but not to the ground. Zeltrax then sent ropes down and around the Megazord arms and electrocuting it.

It seemed to do some damage but other than that, The Megazord was fine.

I grinned when they used the rope to their advantage and swung up above the ship, before Connor used the Dino-drill to destroy it, and landed safely on the ground.

"Yes! They did it!" I cheered as the sky turned blue again.

 ** _Later that day_**

We were in the basement of my house again, as I opened the briefcase that held their Dino-Morphers, before they turned into bracelets.

I walked over to the group of five and held the briefcase out.

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times, they'll access your Morphers when you need them." Each teen took the bracelet that held their Dino-Gem, "And, you can use these to communicate with me, and with each other."

Once Hunter took his (The last one in the case) I moved away to put the briefcase up.

"Dr. O... I know you're really smart and a science teacher and everything..." Celea piped up, "But this is... I mean how did you...?"

"I'll fill ya in, in time." I answered simply.

"Speaking of time," Hunter stepped in, "Do ya think Mesogog's gonna stick around for a while?"

"Unfortunately they always do." I sighed, and caught Hunter and Celea having some sort of silent conversation but I let it pass, no sense in revealing anything right now.

"They?" Connor questioned my wording.

"I know this is a lot to take in," I avoided the question, "Your lives have just changed, in ways you probably couldn't have imagined. But as long as you ALL work together, and remember you're all members of a team, no one can defeat you. And I mean it."

Everyone examined their new bracelets one last time.

"Well... I'm always up for a challenge." Celea put hers on her left wrist.

"Good, cause this is gonna get even harder." I noted.

"We'll be there to help, Dr. O." The other four agreed and put their Bracelets on their left wrist.

"Great." I nodded, "Now go home, you five definitely deserve the rest."

"Yes! Video games here I come!" Ethan cheered and ran up the stairs.

"Gotta get my guitar and meet with the band!" Kira ran up next.

"I can't believe it! I almost forgot about soccer practice!" Connor superspeeded up the stairs.

That left Celea and Hunter to stare at me with their arms folded.

"What?" I questioned them, though I already knew my answer.

"Dr. O, you know something about Celea and I, don't you?" Hunter was the one to ask.

I sighed heavily, I knew that question was coming, "You'll find out what I know soon, I'm sorry to say, but I can't tell you now."

Celea and Hunter sighed in unison, "Alright, but soon."

I nodded in agreement, "Okay, now get going, don't want your parents to worry."

Their hands went together the second I mentioned parents, before they headed up the steps.

I walked over to a small closet and put on a black jacket, before walking over to the Console and siting down. I sighed again, "This is gonna be one hard team to keep together."

I turned my chair around, and typed in the code to get to my Video Diary.

I turned the camera on, and pressed Record, "I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me, then something is seriously wrong. This video diary's a confidential record. Only to be viewed, encase of an emergency. What you're about to see, is the history of my life. My history, as a Power Ranger."

* * *

 _Here ya go. Man... this took a long time for me to right... hope ya'll thought it was good though... and, again, don't mind that Hunter's a Dino Ranger..._

 _Please review and tell me what you think... please no flames._


	3. Wave Goodbye

_Man... it took me a while to write this one... I hope it was worth it._

 _So... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

"Yes, Sensei Aronshei, I'm fine." I told my Academy Sensei over the phone, "No, Sensei Aronshei, nothing bad's happened to me." I lied easily.

"Yes, Sensei, everything's great." Hunter told his Sensei over the phone, "No Sensei, nothing bad's happened."

 _"You're not still around that..._ Thunder _boy are you?"_ Sensei Aronshei asked heatedly.

"For the last time, Sensei. Hunter's a great boy." I groaned, why does he have to ask that every month?

"For the final time, Sensei, Celea's the best girl." Hunter gripped into his phone.

We gave our goodbyes and hung up on our Senseis.

"Why must they call every month?" I sighed heavily as I plopped down onto our bed… that's the last time I let Hunter book the hotel suite we only got one bed in the bedroom.

"To make sure we're safe I guess." Hunter shrugged as he sat by me.

I smiled lightly, "We're Power Rangers yet again, we can't necessarily be safe."

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Hunter groaned before he kissed my forehead, "Now let's get some sleep, we got a big test in the morning."

"Don't remind me." I groaned before I climbed into bed, "Night."

"Night." Hunter smiled at me as he got into is bed. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

 ** _The next day; After school_**

I growled as I dragged Hunter over to my new job after school, "Come on, Hunt, Hayley's Cyberspace Café is just up ahead!"

"The next Social Studies test is on the Kamakura Period of Japan!" My new Magenta Ranger boyfriend gripped, "I gotta study!"

"Dude… Ninjas are practically FROM Japan!" I hissed softly to him, before we got in front of my new Job, "We're here anyway." I blinked when Connor and Kira walk up to us. "Connor? Kira?"

"Ethan call you guys too?" Connor questioned us.

I shook my head. "I work here now, I was just showing Hunter so we could hang out here instead of the Hotel." I explained.

"Well, he called me, said it was 'Super important'." Kira retorted before looking at the café, "What is this place?"

"No clue." Connor answered.

"It's a café, and if Ethan called you guys here, I think I know where he is." I pushed passed them, still dragging Hunter, and walked in, the others following.

"Wow." Kira and Connor breathed as they looked around.

"You think he lives here?" Hunter asked.

"I think Ethan _wishes_ he lived here." Kira replied.

"There they are, my brothers and sisters in crime!" We turned to see Ethan smiling and walking up to us, "Or at least, Crime-fighting." He added softly when he was close to us, "Welcome to my world."

"It's gonna have to be my world now too." I retorted, "I work here now."

"And what do you think of it?" Ethan asked.

"I guess it's kinda cool..." I shrugged as we started to walk to a counter.

"In a Techno..." Hunter added, "Retro, dorky, sorta way." I hit his chest for that.

"You can do anything here." Ethan continued excitedly, "Games, chat online, listen to music, eat, drink."

"Who came up with the idea for this?" Kira looked around.

"That would be the owner, Hayley." I waved a hand over to the lady with red hair who was at a counter, "She's a techno legend apparently. MIT grad, programming genius. Decided to open up this place after working for some big time technology."

"Good thing for you, Ethan." Connor noted.

"No lie." Ethan agreed.

"Anyway so... what's so important?" Kira questioned the blue ranger.

Ethan shrugged, "I just figured, since we're gonna be saving the world together, I wanted you guys to see what I'm about."

Connor scuffed, "Okay, whatever, dude."

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" Hayley walked over to us and nodded her head to the cash-register when she saw me.

"I'll... go clock in and get to work at the cash-register..." I quickly walked over to the counter, and did just that.

"Kira Ford, right?" Hayley asked as she and the other walked up to the counter I was at.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kira raised a brow.

"Oh, I'm all about information. It's my business." Hayley answered, "You sing don'tcha?"

"Yeah, I do." Kira nodded.

"Great, how 'bout, this Friday you and your band play here?" Hayley suggested, "We'll call it, an audition."

"Well, yeah!" Kira's eyes widened, "I mean, that would be great!"

"Great, see ya then." Hayley walked behind the counter to get an apple juice Kira had requested.

"Okay... I love her." The Yellow ranger breathed out.

"That's Hayley for you." I smiled lightly, "There's not one kid in here she hasn't helped out some how."

"Hasn't helped us." Hunter and Connor grumbled.

"Connor McKnight," Hayley walked back around and gave Kira the Apple juice, "The Soccer player. I'm surprised you're not at the open tryouts for the Reefside Wave."

Connor blinked, "Open tryouts?"

"Yeah." Hayley nodded, "At their practice field right now."

Connor scuffed in disbelief, "You're kidding right?"

"No." Was Hayley's answer.

"My boyfriend here," I patted Hunter's shoulder, "Has a hidden talent." Hunter looked at me with wide eyes, while I was grinning mischievously.

"Awe, yes, Hunter Bradly." Hayley walked around the counter and got behind it, "I'm amazed that you turned down a Factory Blue invitation, unlike your brother. But what amazes me more, is your hidden talent for the drums and your love of camping." I hid my chuckling at the look on the former Crimson Ranger's face. "In fact, I hear there's a drum sale just down the street. All the best Drums for a low price. The store next to it is even selling some camping gear. Then the store next to _that_ is selling some Motocross gear."

Hunter's mouth fell open, "You're joking?" He got all that?

"Nope." Hayley smiled at the blond.

"You guys were saying?" Ethan looked at the two.

"Three... two... one..." I counted softly before the two boys bolted out the front door for their two different things, "Good luck guys! And don't deplete our accounts Hunt!"

"I gotta go too." Kira realized, giving Ethan her drink, "I gotta put a set list together and restring my guitar. Bye guys!" She rushed out the front door.

I let the laughter I was holding in out, "I had a feeling that was coming." Ethan walked over to a computer and I got back to work.

 ** _50 minutes later..._**

"I can't believe it! I was able to get a complete drum set!" I winced every time Hunter hit a drum piece with his drumsticks.

"Just be thankful I was able to worn the Head desk, and he gave us this space for you to play in." I sighed heavily. The room had an old stage, which Hunter was playing the Drums on, and a few theater seats. I sat in one of the seats and winced when Hunter kicked the bass drum.

"Thanks for that, by the way." Hunter smiled at me, "What's even better is I get to go on a camping trip with a trained explorer to test out my camping gear! _And_ I can redo my bike with the equipment I got for free!"

I shook my head, "No need. I still can't believe you were the Hundredth _and_ Millionth customer!" Just as Hunter was about to hit a snare drum, our com-links went off and I ducked when the drumstick flew out of his hand, and over my head.

"Go for Celea and Hunter." I got on the stage and stood beside my boyfriend.

 ** _"Hey guys, can you come to the end of Riverside Road?"_** It was Dr. O.

"Uh... sorry Doc, but I was just-" I stomped on Hunter's foot to make him quite.

"Yeah, Dr. O. We're on the way." I cut the connection.

"Oh, come on! I was just about to..." I gave him a pointed look, "Fine! But if it involves dinosaurs, I'm out!"

 ** _10 minutes later..._**

"Dr. O... this doesn't include Dinosaurs does it?" Hunter asked our science teacher after we started walking in the woods.

"Yep."

Ethan and I grabbed Hunter before he could turn tail.

Dr. O continued, since he didn't notice, "After the island exploded, some of my experiments were scattered around here." We continued our trek in the woods till we came across five weirdly colored eggs, "There." We squatted down to get a better look at them.

"Fascinating..." I breathed out.

"What are they?" Hunter and Ethan asked.

"Eggs." Dr. O smiled excitedly.

My amazement dropped and I frowned, "Uh... it's cool Dr. O, I just had lunch a couple hours ago."

Dr. O chuckled, "No... we're not gonna eat 'em. We're gonna hatch 'em. Then you're gonna ride 'em."

Ethan's, Hunter's, and my eyes widened, as we slowly stood up, "Maybe it's all this quite out here that's got us hearing things... but did you just say we were gonna ride these?"

"I did." Dr. O nodded, "Trust me, when these things hatch, they're gonna be a big help to us."

"Alright." I shrugged crouching down again, and helping get the eggs, Hunter doing the same.

"Whatever you say." Ethan bent down and carefully helped out the eggs in the bag Dr. O had. But just as we were getting the last one in there, something zipped past us in the trees nearby.

"You guys saw that right?" Hunter asked.

"What was that?" I asked Dr. O as we all quickly stood up.

"We need to protect the eggs no matter what." The teacher informed us.

"Who would wanna take them?" Hunter questioned him. I hit the back of his head. He had to ask!

"I would." We turned and saw that Elsa chick leaning against a tree.

"And I..." Zeltrax stood next to Elsa, "I'm starting to have my doubts about your intelligence Doctor Oliver." Just as he was saying that, I heard something creeping up behind us, and grab the bags with the Dinosaur eggs.

"Hey!" Dr. O. and I shouted as we tried to pull the bags back.

"Attack!" Zeltrax shouted, and Tyrannodrones came at us.

Hunter and I punched and kicked several of them, and I was about to kick another when one of them grabbed the bag on my shoulder, "Hey! Hands off!" I tried to pull the bag back. Hunter stomped his foot, sending a shock-wave at the Tyrannodrone. "Thanks." I nodded.

"Don't mention it." Hunter smiled and we high kicked a few more, before we were surrounded, "This is bad."

"Ethan! Call the others!" Dr. O advised as he got up from the ground.

"On it!" Ethan did just that, before the Tyrannodrones threw us over to each other.

 **Hunter**

"They asked for this... not us." I snarled.

All three of us gave our right wrist sharp twists, "Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" Within seconds, we were morphed. Celea quickly picked up the bag, and slung it over her shoulder.

The Tyrannodrones threw us against some trees, and I groaned, "They better get here fast."

"Fast is my middle name." Connor and Kira blocked some attacks headed for us, "You guys couldn't have done this another day?!"

"Don't tell us!" I snapped, "Tell them!"

"Alright... but let's make this quick!" Connor held out his staff, "Tyranno Staff!"

"Veloci Whip!" Celea held out her whip.

"Ptera Grips!" Kira shouted, twisting her daggers in her hands.

"Ingen Sword!" I exclaimed, holding my sword.

"Tricera Shield!" Ethan bellowed, gripping his shield.

"He-ya!" We ran up at the foot-soldiers and started fighting.

I sliced several Tyrannodrones down, then put the hilt over on of their feet, causing it to fall to the ground, "See you next fall." We quickly finished off the Foot-soldiers and rushed to Dr. O's aid.

"You really like these odds?" Ethan asked Elsa and Zeltrax.

"Cause you look busted to me." I added.

"We're not through with you Power Rangers!" Elsa shouted.

"Nor you, Doctor Oliver." Zeltrax added. Within seconds they went through an Invisa-portal in the sky.

We got out of our stances and Celea sighed, "Well they're a pleasant couple."

"Yeah." I murmured in agreement.

"We better get these back to my place." Dr. O decided.

"What are they?" Kira's interest was peaked.

"We're going to 'ride them'." I answered.

"Huh?" Kira seemed confused.

"Look... I gotta get back to tryouts." Connor got our attention, "Can you guys handle this?"

"Yeah, go ahead Connor." Dr. O nodded, "They can fill ya in later."

"Thanks." Connor nodded and ran off.

"Good Luck!" Celea, Ethan and I called out.

"Come on, let's go." Dr. O lead us out of the woods.

 ** _3 hours later..._**

"One Crimson crunch." Celea handed me my favorite Crimson iced oatmeal cookie.

"Thanks Cel." I smiled and handed her the money, "Keep the change." Celea nodded and put the money in the cash-register.

I walked over to where Ethan and Kira were siting and sat beside them. "What's that?" Ethan looked at my cookie.

"Crimson Crunch. My favorite Oatmeal cookie that Celea makes." I answered.

"Wow... everything she makes is original?" Kira looked at me.

"Yep." I nodded and took a big bit of the cookie.

"Man... Dr. O is into some weird and funky stuff." Ethan played on his laptop, "I can't even think about what he's hatching down in that cave right now."

"I have a feeling we won't have to wait too long to find out." I scuffed as I finished off the cookie.

Kira looked behind us, "Woah. Who is that?" Ethan and I looked at the teen she was talking about.

"Don't know." I shrugged.

"Me neither." Ethan noted.

We quickly noticed that Kira was still staring, and waved our hand over her face, "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"He's really... wow. Isn't he?" Was all Kira said as we moved our hands back.

"Can I get you a glass of water?" I smiled jokingly.

"Maybe an Oxygen Mask?" Ethan supplied, smiling.

"Quiet he's coming over here." Kira hissed as she looked back at her laptop and the boy she was staring at walked over to us.

"Hey, I'm looking for Hayley... I'm supposed to start work today." The teen explained.

"She's around here somewhere." I raised a brow slightly, "Haven't I seen you at Reefside?"

"Yeah, I just moved here last week. My name's Trent." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Name's Hunter." I introduced myself.

"I'm Ethan." Ethan shook Trent's hand after I let go, then nodded his head to Kira, "This is Kira."

Said girl tried to stay focused on her laptop.

"Hey." Trent tried to get her attention, "Are you okay?"

"She doesn't speak." I explained.

"We've been trying for years." Ethan added onto the story.

"But we just can't get through." We finished explaining.

"I'm fine." Kira said pointedly, then looked over at Trent for a second, "It's nice to meet you."

She glared at us, then went back to her work.

Hayley chose then to walk over to us, "Trent, good timing. Come with me and I'll get you started."

"Cool." Trent nodded then looked at us again, "I'll see you guys later." With that he walked off with Hayley.

"Isn't he just _wow_?" Ethan and I mocked Kira's voice, before she hit us, "Ow!"

Connor walked over to us looking bummed out.

"Hey." I smirked, "How'd it go?"

" _'How'd it go?'_! It's over!" Connor griped, "The coach basically said, _'forget it'_! And who can blame him?! I mean... I left in the middle of practice!"

"Well it's not like you didn't have a good excuse." Kira shrugged.

"Right." Connor walked around the table, and we followed, "Well maybe next time I'll bring a note from our teacher. _'Sorry. Connor couldn't make it to practice today. He was busy fighting Freaky looking dinosaur things in the forest.'_!"

Kira, Ethan and I quickly pushed him over to the couch. "Shh!" We growled.

"I bet he's never heard that excuse before." Ethan noted.

"Whatever!" We sat down on the couch, "The point is... what was I supposed to say?! You know... this... _'Saving the world'_ deal is seriously starting to bum me out." Connor laid his head against the back of the couch. Before he seemed to realize something, "I need to talk to Dr. Oliver."

Kira and I put our hands on his arms, "Uh... I think he may be kinda busy."

"Well too bad!" Connor snapped, "I was busy today! That didn't stop him from messing up my life!" With that he got up.

Kira, Ethan and I looked at each other, before coming to an nonvocal decision, "Wait, we'll go with you."

We quickly followed after him.

 ** _At the entrance Dino Lab_**

The four of us opened the entrance to the lab from the Dino Museum and stood at the entrance as we watched several things being flung though the air to our right.

"Woah! Don't come in! It's not safe!" Dr. O called out as he flew through the air.

"We kinda got that." I noted as blue and Magenta tails appeared at our right. We winced and stepped back a little as Dr. O landed on his stomach in front of us. "Is that what was in those eggs?" Ethan gaped as Dr. O got back to his feet.

"Yeah." Dr. O answered, as a piece of scrap metal flew through the air, "I'm trying ta train 'em."

I stared wide-eyed, "Uh... how's it coming?"

"Slowly. Woah!" Red and Green tails swept at Dr. O, who quickly ducked, "Very slowly."

"I can see that your busy with... whatever," Connor got his attention, "But I need to talk-" A Yellow tail pushed Dr. O out of the Lab, and into the tunnel. Ethan and I quickly moved into it too, as the entrance shut. "Guess I could take a break." Dr. O decided.

"Here." I lent him a hand up and he took it. When he let go I looked at my hand and a look of disgust crossed my face, it was covered in slime!

"Alright, what's up?" Dr. O asked Connor as I shook the slime off my hand.

"Y... Ya gotta find somebody to replace me." Connor answered.

"What are you talking about?!" Kira frowned and walked closer to him.

"That's nuts!" I agreed.

"You're talking crazy!" Ethan coincided.

"Alright, settle down you three." Dr. O instructed us, "What's the problem?"

"Look... I'm a soccer player." Connor tried to explain, "That's all I've ever wanted to do. You know? Every moment of my life as led up to playing for a pro team. Then I get the greatest _chance_ of my life, and I blow it."

I bit the inside of my lip at that... it sounded just like me and Blake when we had to pass up that Factory Blue invitation... the first time at least for Blake.

"I understand." Dr. O assured Connor, "And you're right."

"You're agreeing with him?!" Ethan and I puffed out.

Connor glared at us for a second.

"Connor... I know how you feel." Dr. O continued, "Cause I felt that way before. But I want you to think about this before you do anything."

"Look... I've got things I wanna do," Kira noted, "But I'm here. I'm dealing."

"And I've got loads of places I'd rather be," I added, "But I'm here. As is Celea."

"Good for you three." Connor huffed, "I guess I'm just different." With that, he walked away from all of us.

"Woah. And I thought the Red guy was supposed to be the leader." Ethan scuffed.

 ** _The next day..._**

"Give it!" Celea shouted as I held her iPod above my head.

"Come on! Just one trip to the Gym!" I begged, "Then you can have your iPod back. I promise."

Celea sighed, "Fine!"

"Thank you." I smiled happily, before I gave her iPod back.

I took her hand after she put on her Headphones, and we walked to the Gym in the Hotel.

We had just made it when my phone rang, "Be right back."

I headed out the Gym doors, stood right outside them, and opened my phone then held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

 _'This is Hunter Bradly right?'_ The person on the other end asked.

"Yeah, that's me." I replied, "Who's calling?"

 _'Cole Evans.'_ He answered, _'I'm the trained explorer that's gonna be with you to test out your Camping gear.'_

"Really? Ah man, that's awesome!" I smiled happily.

 _'Don't forget, it's Friday.'_ Cole reminded me.

"Friday! I won't forget!" I reminded myself.

 _'Great. See ya then.'_ Cole hung up.

"Yes!" I cheered before I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Who was that?" I jumped slightly as Celea walked out of the gym.

"You know that contest I won yesterday?" She nodded, "That was the explorer calling. He told me The trip's Friday."

"Okay. Don't forget it." Celea smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like I'll be hit by a beam or something."

Celea laughed at this and I kissed her cheek lightly before our com-links went off, **_"Guys... we have a situation, there's a monster attacking the city. People are in danger."_**

"Looks like work's a callin'." Cel sighed.

We ducked into the gym again and looked around to make sure no one was there.

"Ready?" I asked her as I held up my morpher.

"Ready." She nodded, doing the same.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" We exclaimed before our Dino Ranger uniforms appeared.

We then Ninja Streaked to the area where the monster was.

"Whoa!" We stopped in our tracks when we saw said monster.

It looked like a purple and green flower mixed with a knight and bird.

"Nasty." Connor commented as we all got into a fight with it.

Cel scissor kicked the thing, but was then pushed back by it, pushing into Kira and sending them both to the ground.

I growled and was about to strike it when it hit the rest us with it's own weapon, sending us to the ground a ways away.

I saw Celea get up again along with Kira and strike the thing a couple of times before being sent to the ground again...

But it was long enough for Connor, Ethan and I to get up and pull out our blasters.

"Hey! Bird-brain!" We exclaimed before we started running and shooting at it, "Thunder Max!"

"Thanks guys." They coughed out before we helped them to their feet.

"You okay?" I asked them.

 **Connor**

"Yep." The girls nodded.

"Give up?" I asked as I held the blaster up again.

"Never!" With that, the monster somehow flew away.

"He's getting away!" Celea and Kira were about to go after it when Hunter and I put our arms in front of them.

"We'll never catch him."

Our com-links went off, **_"You can... meet the Rapter Riders."_**

Within seconds, Dinosaur-like rides appeared out of nowhere.

I hopped in the Red one and grabbed the reigns.

Celea got on the Green, grabbing the reigns on hers.

Kira got on the Yellow.

Hunter got on the magenta.

And Ethan got on the Blue.

We rushed off to where there was a lot of screaming. Hunter and I in front.

I gasped when I saw a Tyrannodrone going after a little girl.

"I'll help the little girl... you follow that freak!"

"You got it." Hunter agreed.

The four of them headed after the monster while I jumped off my ride and headed over to the girl.

"You okay?" I asked her gently.

She nodded, smiling a little.

A woman rushed over to her.

"She's safe now." I assured.

I heard Celea yelling in pain and I hurried over to the battle.

I saw Kira and Hunter strike the monster with their Dino Weapons, calling out, "Ptera Grips!/ Ingen Sword!" As I ran up to them on my Rapter Rider.

"Tyranno Staff!" I called out as I swung my Dino Weapon at the flying freak.

"Fire!" Celea and Ethan called out as they sent blast of energy from their blasters, forcing the monster to the ground.

All five of us regrouped, "Rapter Riders!"

The four of them hopped off their Riders and onto mine.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" We put our weapons together.

"Firing!" I pulled the trigger and the dinosaur-like energy blast came out of it, and struck the monster dead on!

We hopped off my Rapter Rider, and ran up to it as it desegregated. "That goose is cooked!" Celea exclaimed.

"Yeah!" We all agreed as the pieces of the monster rained down before us.

That joy, however, was short lived when it grew back into an extra sized version of itself.

"Same as ever." I heard Hunter mumble, but didn't ask.

Instead, I called into my morpher, "Dr. O? We may have a problem on our hands."

 ** _"Let me guess, a 30-story version of that guy you were just fighting?"_** Dr. O hit it right on.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Celea asked calmly into her morpher.

 ** _"Once or twice."_** He answered, " ** _I'm sending the Dino Zords."_**

Within moments, our zords started running onto the scene.

"Ready?" I asked them.

"Oh yeah!" They nodded, before we jumped into the Zords and we combined into the Megazord.

"Thundersaurus Megazord!" We called out when we were all in the cockpit.

The monster tried to blast us, but we deflected it.

"I've got an idea!" Kira called out, before the Megazord was holding a piece of her zord, "Ptera-Rang!"

It struck the monster, forcing it back for a moment.

Long enough for us to activate the Tyranno Drill, and struck though it completely.

When we got in the other side of it, I heard it explode.

"Now that's what I call monster-busting!" Hunter noted.

We then hopped out of the Zords and I saw the little girl with her mom.

"Hey!" I walked forward a bit.

The little girl ran up, and I got on my knees as she hugged me. "Thank you."

"Anytime… Anytime." I assured.

It was then that I made my choice for the Wave.

 ** _That Friday..._**

I walked into Hayley's Cyberspace, and noticed Hunter and Ethan leaning against the bar with Celea on the other side. "Hey…"

"Hey." They turned to face me, "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Why not? We're partners in crime-fighting, aren't we?"

Celea blinked, "Are we?"

I nodded, "Yeah… we are."

"Hey… what happened with the Wave?" Ethan asked as Celea started digging for a cookie.

"I had to make a choice." I sighed, "That… little girl made me realize there's nothing more important than what we're doing."

Hayley walked over to us, holding some soda bottles, "Hey Connor… sorry you didn't make the team."

"Uh... yeah." I nodded, amazed at how she knew that.

"These are on the house." Hayley put our drinks on the table for us, "Along with that cookie." She walked away.

I raised a brow before I saw Celea holding out a red, with chocolate chip bits sticking out, cookie in the shape of a wave, with 'Sorry' written in black and white icing.

I smiled and took it, "Thanks."

I took a bite and moaned with pleasure at the taste.

"Hey… I thought you had a camping thing, Hunter?" Ethan frowned.

The blonde shrugged, "I decided it wasn't worth it after all... so I told them to give the prize to the one after me."

Celea handed him a crimson oatmeal cookie.

"You know just how to cheer someone up with cookies, Cel." He smirked as he took it.

"How do you they do that?" I whispered to Ethan.

"Girls know all, man." He replied, "And… I'm sorry too."

"Yeah… well… you know I still would've chosen you guys, right?"

"Right." They smiled.

"Thanks guys." Hayley's voice got our attention and we turned to look at the stage, "Tonight we've got something special for you. A young woman with a lot to say. Ladies and gentlemen, Kira Ford."

Everyone clapped as the owner of the Café got off stage and Kira took center.

The band started and she smiled.

"And it goes like this. Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I can't tell you _why_ , but I can't stop thinking about you, baby. Oh, yeah. Don't you think it's _time_ I walked around every word you're saying? Oh, yeah.… Trying hard, to figure out, tell me what it's all about. Cause I don't wanna freak you out, freak you out, freak you _out_!.…"

"Hey," Celea got our attention, "Wasn't Dr. O supposed to be here?"

We shrugged, "He's probably on his way or something."

She scuffed and Hunter rolled his eyes after a moment.

Wonder what that's about.

* * *

 _Okay, two things..._

 _One, there's gonna be a lot of former ranger cameos in this story... they'll, however, be brief and not always important to the story line... just wanted to make sure that was clear..._

 _And two... the rangers will find out about Celea and Hunter's connection soon. I promise._

 _Please review and tell me what you think... please no flames._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	4. Legacy of Power

_One thing... I know this is pretty early... but I couldn't wait any longer to post it... so, here it is..._

 _I loved writing this chapter, especially with Celea and Hunter in it..._

 _Okay... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

I groaned as I opened my eyes to find myself in Hunter's arms. I smiled happily, so much has happened within the first month of our senior year, and I was glad that we still had time to be with each other... it felt like old times... just... not awkward anymore.

I felt Hunter moving and I looked to see him opening his eyes. "Morning Mr. Thunder."

He laughed, "Very funny, Cel."

We kissed each other, right as our alarms went off.

"Well... time for school." We slowly got out of bed.

 ** _Later that day... in the Dino Lab..._**

The rest of the Dino Team and I were standing around the entrance of the cave, looking for Dr. O.

"This is bad." Kira stated the obvious.

"Way bad." Hunter agreed.

"Worse than crashing after getting level 9 in SNSW." Ethan noted.

"Huh?" Connor and I looked at him confused.

"Super Ninja Space Wars." Ethan answer. Hunter and I had to hide shivers at the mention of 'Ninja' and 'Space'.

"Okay, look." I shook my head, "Don't you think we're getting a little _too_ freaked out about this?"

"Dr. O doesn't show up for my gig, then misses a full day of school, without calling." Kira retorted, "I'd say we achieved exactly the right level of freaking out."

"I guess there's only one way to find out what the good doctor's been up to." Ethan shrugged before he walked over to the console, us following, and typed in a code.

"How's that?" Conner asked.

"I'm in." He smiled after cracking the code.

"Yeah... but where?" Hunter asked as a video of Dr. O sitting at the computer came on the screen.

 _"_ _I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me, then something is seriously wrong."_ The doctor on the screen said, _"This video diary's a confidential record. Only to be viewed, encase of an emergency. What you're about to see, is the history of my life."_

"More Dinosaur bones stories." Connor rolled his eyes, and I nodded in agreement.

"Yawn." We both breathed out.

 _"_ _My history... as a Power Ranger."_ The video Tommy Oliver finished.

"Okay... un-yawn." The red ranger and I corrected ourselves in astonishment.

 _"_ _My story begins in Angel Grove. When five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress, Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the Dinosaur to become earth's first... Power Rangers."_ Video Dr. O started as a video of said five teens being shown in Ranger uniforms appeared on the screen, fighting foot-soldiers a few moments later, the video of them continued as Dr. O continued talking, _"Under the guidance of intergalactic being, Zordon; Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended the earth. Which caused Rita to create her own Ranger."_

 _"_ _That does not sound good."_ I gulped.

 ** _'_** ** _Shh! I wanna hear who the evil ranger was!'_** Hunter glared at me before we looked back at the screen.

 _"_ _How can you... never mind."_ This was the same guy that got excited over a popcorn kernel that sparked an idea that nearly got us roasted!

"Okay... so where's Dr. O?" Kira frowned. I gave her an 'Are you kidding me?!' look.

 _"_ _Hey."_ A female voice got our attention as we looked at the screen again, which showed a much younger looking Dr. O, who had long hair, then the Kimberly girl getting his attention, _"Um... I'm Kimberly. You're new around here aren't you?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. I'm Tommy."_ The younger Doctor introduced himself... it then showed the same teen standing around as wind blew, _"What's going on?!"_

 _"_ _Tommy!"_ The voice of, I'm assuming, Rita Repulsa, shouted, _"I have chosen you!"_

The younger Oliver cried out as our Dr. O did a slight voice over, _"Her evil magic was too strong... I couldn't fight it."_

Repulsa shot him with some sort of magic from her staff and he disappeared.

The scene shifted to Repulsa and some minions walking onto some small balcony, _"This boy is the truly the one that will become"_ -Her hands flashed with a blue sort of light- _"My evil Green Ranger!"_

 _"_ _Knew it!"_ I folded my arms. Hunter rolled his eyes.

 _"_ _Arise, my green Ranger!"_ Repulsa commanded as the video showed Dr. O's eyes flashing green a bit before going blank.

 _"_ _How can I serve my empress?"_ Tommy asked, sounding emotionless.

 _"_ _She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers. "_ Our Dr. O replied to that as it showed a video of the evil Ranger attacking the good, _"And I almost succeeded."_

"Almost?" Hunter and I chorused. The others shot us looks, getting us to be quite.

 _"_ _I know you're the Green Ranger."_ Kimberly was clearly talking to Tommy.

Tommy was lifting weights when she said this and he glared at her, _"Well then, Pink Ranger. You should know that you... and the other Power Rangers, will soon be destroyed."_

 _"_ _But my friends never gave up."_ Our Teacher reassured, as a video of Tommy being forced to the ground, that evil... spell or whatever draining out of him, _"They helped me destroy the power sword, and I was freed."_

 _"_ _Rita's Spell is _broken _!"_ Zack, I think, cheered before Jason hurried over to the fallen teen.

 _"_ _You okay Tommy?"_

 _"_ _What happened to me?"_ Was the only thing he asked.

 _"_ _That always has been a stupid question to answer."_ I scuffed.

 _"_ _You're no longer under Rita's power."_ Jason answered as he helped the teen in green to his feet, _"Fight by our side, and we can defeat Rita."_

 _"_ _After everything that's happened?"_ Tommy questioned, causing Hunter and I to share a look.

 _"_ _Tommy we need you!"_ Jason reasoned as the other rangers gathered around them, _"It's where you belong. Will you join us Tommy?"_ He held out his hand.

 _"_ _And that's when_ I _joined the team."_ Dr. O stated the obvious as the Tommy on the screen shook the then Red Ranger's hand, _"But not for long. I soon discovered, that the Green Ranger powers... were only temporary."_

 _"_ _As you're aware, the Green Ranger's power was completely decimated by his last few battles."_ What I can only assume was Zordon's voice called over the video as it showed Tommy glowing, and looking in real pain, _"Alpha and I thought that it was time to create and even more powerful ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil."_

It showed the original team of Rangers in a row.

 _"_ _And I thought_ Cam _spoke in big words."_ Hunter rolled his eyes to that.

 _"_ _And now, my friends, I present to you... The White Ranger."_ Zordon said and I all but shoved the others out of the way to get a good look at my first legacy.

"White Ranger?" I breathed out, as I saw a ranger in.. well... _White_... and some gold and black float down behind the other rangers, who then turned to look at him.

The white ranger unclasped his helmet, and lifted it off his head, revealing Tommy, _"Guess who's back."_

I cleared my throat when the others glared at me. "Sorry..." I smiled sheepishly and let them take a look. Ethan paused the video letting me also get my facts straight.

"Why'd you do that for?" Kira asked him.

"Cause I'm so bugging I can't even deal!" He breathed out.

"Our teacher... is the oldest living Power Ranger." Connor noted.

"Not the oldest." Hayley's voice got our attention, and we turned to face her, "Just the best."

"Hayley?!" We got up and walked closer to her.

"How did you get in here?" Ethan asked.

"More to the point..." Hunter shook his head, "What do you know about any of this?"

"I know that Tommy is in trouble." Hayley answered, "And you five... are the only ones that can help him."

"Uh..." I looked from the others to Hayley, "And?"

"I've been helping Tommy prepare the Ranger energy since Grad school." Hayley continued, "Who do you think built the morphers?"

"Uh... Dr. O?" Hunter figured.

"I mean... Tommy's good with dinosaurs and fossils. But a rocket scientist? He ain't." Hayley relented.

"And let me guess... you are." Connor replied.

"Among other things." She nodded.

"Okay..." Kira shook her head, "So you know who we are... you know _what_ we are..."

"I think the point she's trying to make is... Do you know where Dr. Oliver is?" I asked for the Yellow ranger.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Hayley opened the bag on her shoulder and pulled out a disk, before putting it into the holder in the console, and a video feed of Dr. O struggling against some Tyrannodrones popped up, "This is surveillance footage from the day of your gig, Kira."

"Why didn't he just morph?" Connor questioned, "I mean, he's a Power Ranger."

"Well not anymore." Hayley replied, "Or... didn't you get that far?"

"Apparently not." I grumbled as she typed in the code to pull up the Video Diary.

 _"_ _Try to escape this, Power Rangers!"_ A freaky looking monster exclaimed as bright flashes of lightning appeared.

 _"_ _A new villain, Lord Zedd, was destroying earth."_ The video Dr. O continued his story, _"And with three rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found."_

It showed one of them grabbing a glowing yellow sword from a statue.

 _"_ _The Sword of Light will allow your powers to be transferred to three new rangers."_ Zordon informed his team as three civilians came out of beams of light that landed in their base.

Tommy looked over at them, and a smile grew on his face, _"Rocky! Adam! Aisha!"_

 _"_ _Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers. And the three new rangers, stepped forward."_ It showed said rangers giving and getting said powers as Dr. O... said... this.

Right before it showed Lord Zedd and Repulsa crossing their staffs and chanting, _"By the power of light, and force of lighting! Make our monster grow!"_

 _"_ _And just in time. Because Rita and Zedd teamed up to form our most powerful enemy yet."_ Dr. O added as a monster grew to Megazord size, _"Bringing with them, a new threat. Rito."_ It showed their Megazord blowing up and the team falling to the ground, all demorphed, _"The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito, destroyed our Zords."_

 _"_ _No!"_ Kimberly cried out, and the other members had to hold her back.

 _"_ _Looks like we lost more than our zords..."_ Tommy looked away, _"We've lost our powers."_

A weird looking blue robot appeared on screen, _"Your journey is about to begin."_

 _"_ _A Ranger never gives up."_ Dr. O commented, _"Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past, that showed us the secrets of the ancient Ninja."_

The team got in a circle and they were soon decked out in their respective colors, and a little more than old fashioned Ninja uniforms.

"Ancient indeed." Hunter and I mumbled.

"Shh!" The others glared again before looking back at the screen.

 _"_ _Our quest complete, we gained new weapons, and new zords... and new enemies."_ Dr. O continued.

 ** _"_** ** _There's_** **always** ** _a new enemy, Doc."_** Hunt and I rolled our eyes when it showed them backflipping through the air and attacking some black feathered freaks.

 _"_ _But along with new enemies, came new friends."_ Dr. O got our attention again, as it showed the teen him talking to a blond girl in pink.

 _"_ _Oh, I'm Tommy."_ He held out his hand to the girl.

 _"_ _Nice to meet you Tommy. I'm Kathrine."_ The girl introduced herself.

It then showed Kimberly giving the aforementioned girl her Power coin.

 _"When Kimberly chose to leave, Kathrine was the only choice."_ Pink electricity coursed through the new Pink Rangers hand as Dr. O continued still, _" Kathrine assumed the Pink Ranger power, and just in time."_

Sparks suddenly came from behind the center area.

 _"You must evacuate the Command Center!"_ Zordon called to them.

 _"_ _Teleportation sequence Activated!"_ Alpha exclaimed as he typed a few buttons before the team disappeared from the base and into the mountains below it.

 _"_ _We got out, just as Rita and Zedd seceded in destroying the command center."_ Dr. O continued as their Base was destroyed and they were forced to the ground from the explosion.

Tommy picked up a clouded crystal, _"It's all here. It's incredible."_

As he lifted it up to examine it, a white circle wrapped around them and the ground below them opened up.

 _"_ _Beneath the ruins, we found the Zeo crystal."_ Dr. O added to the story, _"A mystical power that guided us into the next chapter of our lives as Rangers."_

 _"_ _Rangers,"_ Zordon called out to them when they were looking at morphers in what I figured was a new base, _"The power of the Zeo crystal now resides within you."_ The crystal that was mentioned split into five and glowed different colors when they got over the ranger's heads. _"It will bestow upon you, powers beyond your imagination."_

 _"_ _Alright guys... time to test out your new Powers."_ Billy, who was strangely unmorphed, informed them.

 _"_ _Power Rangers! Z...eo!"_ The new team declared before they morphed and the scene shifted to them above ground, _"Power Rangers Zeo!"_

 _"_ _The Zeo powers were awesome."_ Dr. O commented as the next scene showed Tommy and someone with a white bandanna running from some energy blast, _"But when we needed reinforcements, we turned to an old friend."_

 _"_ _The new gold ranger's right here."_ Tommy pointed behind him and the person with the White bandana removed his shades to show Jason walking into the base.

 _"_ _Jason returned, and assumed the power... of the Gold Ranger."_ Dr. O confirmed my thoughts.

It then showed the team in caps and gowns as students through their caps into the air. Clearly a graduation.

 _"_ _After High School Graduation, we were ready to face the world."_ Dr. O's video remained unceased, as it showed them hugging with a smaller kid, _"But not before one last adventure as rangers."_

The video showed the rangers walking into a new room with several cars.

 _"It was time... to shift into a higher gear."_

 _"_ _Shift into Turbo!"_ Tommy declared as they rode their new rides, they all shifted the gears, and sped off.

 _"_ _The old rangers, were gone forever. But the turbo rangers were born."_ Dr. O declared, _"A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on earth. We were given the powers of Turbo, and took her on... with a little help."_

 _"_ _Guys,_ I'm _the new blue Ranger."_ The little kid from their graduation came onto the screen for a moment.

It then showed Tommy driving a black truck before Kathrine called out, _"Tommy look out!"_

But it was too late. Several, I'm guessing, foot-soldiers shot lasers at the truck, as the teen got out, causing him to fall to the ground, clearly in pain.

 _"_ _I can't just stay here and do nothing."_ A boy in a white and pale red shirt told a girl with black hair before running up and attacking the foot-soldiers.

 _"_ _TJ, Cassie, Ashley..."_ Dr. O trailed off as it showed a video of a girl ushering some civilians away.

 _"_ _Can you take these kids to safety?"_ Aisha asked her.

 _"_ _Sure."_ The girl nodded before leading the kids away.

 _"_ _And Carlos..."_ Dr. O added.

Adam ran up to a boy with brown hair, _"Carlos we need your help! Will you make sure everyone gets to safety?"_

 _"_ _Sure."_ Carlos nodded.

 _"_ _Proved they had what it takes."_ Dr. O finished that thought.

 _"_ _You have been asked to chose an outstanding individual, who will take over as your successor."_ Someone that was _definitely not_ Zordon informed the four graduating Rangers, _"We welcome them now... into the Power Ranger family."_

Four new rangers, who had been on the screen moments before, appeared on a slight hill, overlooking the others, wearing the Turbo uniforms.

 _"_ _I wouldn't be standing here today, TJ, if it weren't for your courage and strength."_ Tommy looked at the one in red, _"I chose you.. to lead the team. As the new Red Ranger."_

Someone hitting the pause button caused us to jump and look at Hayley, "After that, Tommy went to college, were he met yours truly."

"You can't just..." I looked from her to the screen, then back again, "That.. totally not..." They chuckled softly. "It's not funny guys! I was really getting into it!"

"Either way, when Tommy found the Dino gems... he knew he could never escape the power for long." Hayley got our attention again.

"Seeing as how I don't want this to be the end of the line, can we get back on the subject of finding Dr. O?" Ethan requested.

Hunt shook his head in realization, "Hey... I just thought of something. What about Invisa-portals? They're all over the city."

"I'm with you on the idea." Kira nodded, "If we could find one, we could get into Mesogog's lab."

"I've been working on that very thing." Hayley assured, "Unfortunately, I need just a little more time."

"Okay, so... what are we supposed to do while you're doing that?" Connor asked, and I whacked the back of his head, "Ow!"

"Here." I typed the resume code, "Let's watch more of our heritage... we might learn something."

Hunter pulled me back a ways when I finished, his eyes wide, **_'Need I remind you-'_**

 _"_ _We've got like... six and a half more teams to go through. I'm sure we can make up an excuse before then."_ I reminded him.

"Hey, you two gonna watch or what?" Kira asked. We nodded and looked at the console again.

 _"_ _Divatox was tough, and the Pirahnatrons were relentless."_ The Video Dr. O's voice came up again as the scene showed the rangers with their helmets off, right before it changed to that of several of the, I'm assuming, Pirahnatrons sliding into their base, _" And staged a fearsome attack. Taking out the Turbo Ranger's command center, and their powers with it."_ True to his word, the base blew up once more, _"She headed for space, and earth's ultimate destruction."_

 _"_ _We have to go to the Samarian Planet!"_ Carlos declared.

 _"_ _We have to stop Divatox_ before _she comes back!"_ TJ agreed.

The scene shifted to a Rocket being prepared to launch, and the Rangers running up to it.

 _"_ _The Rangers knew they had to follow Divatox into space."_ Dr. O continued as they ran in and sat down in the seats, _"And embarked on a dangerous journey. Leaving behind the world they knew..."_

 _"_ _Bye Justin."_ Carlos looked up.

 _"_ _Forever."_ Dr. O finished his sentence.

 ** _'_** ** _Got anything yet?'_** Hunt asked me as the scene showed them blasting off.

 _"_ _Still working on it."_

 _"_ _The journey into space was treacherous."_ Dr. O got our attention again.

 _"_ _It's pulling us in."_ Cassie realized as they looked through a porthole while the Rocket was being pulled in by another ship.

 _"_ _And the line between friend and foe, was a thin one."_ Our Teacher finished, as it showed a red ranger trying to attack them, and they quickly tried to reassure him whose side they were on, then the ship being attacked, and the Red Ranger tried to pull out of whatever they were close to, _"Andros proved his was more than just a friend. He was just the kind of leader they would need to defeat a new enemy."_

 _"_ _Open the Outer-space hatch."_ Andros was in an elevator. Just as the doors were about to close, TJ put his hand in front of a side and it went open.

 _"_ _We're coming with you!"_ The former red ranger declared.

The rangers were on a barren planet, and a woman with crazy purple hair came out of nowhere. _"An enemy called... Astronema."_

 _"_ _Destroy them."_ Astronema told what I figured was one of her foot-soldiers.

A light came out of the sky and the rangers started running.

 _"They thought they had no hope, but Andros brought them the Astro Morphers."_ Again, this was proven true when the, I'm assuming, Red Ranger gave them said wrist morphers, _"Bringing forth, a new team."_

 _"_ _Alright, let's rocket!"_ Andros called out before they were all morphed.

The scene changed to show the team unmorphed and standing in front of some container.

 _"Who is he?"_ Cassie questioned as she moved a hand over the lid.

 _"_ _He's name is Zane."_ Andros got their attention and they looked to see the red ranger standing by the entrance, _"And he's the Silver Ranger."_

 _"_ _The Space Rangers freed Zane from his deep freeze,"_ Dr. O announced as said container opened, and Zane's hand moved, _"And the Silver Ranger, was a noble addition to the team."_

The scene shifted to show Zane kicking a monster back, before slicing it, then turning away as it exploded.

 _"Together, they defeated Astronema, and the earth was safe."_

A small bit of time showed Zane with his helmet off, before it shifted to another image of space.

 **Hunter**

 _"_ _Anything?"_ I glanced at Cel.

 ** _'_** **Still** ** _thinkin'.'_** She answered.

 _"_ _But deep in space, another battle raged."_ Dr. O continued what was becoming a long history lesson. The screen showed a five swords in a stone. _"On the distant planet of Mirinoi, five new heroes, Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Maya, and Kai"_ -The next scene showed all of them holding the swords out of the stone, each glowing a different ranger color- _"Retrieved the Galaxy Sabers and were chosen to become the Power Rangers of the Lost Galaxy."_

The five raised their swords high, and were soon morphed.

 _"They would have to combine their powers if they were to defeat their mortal enemy, Trakeena. "_

A woman with a bug on her head appeared on the screen, _"Nothing can stop me this time."_ Her voice sounded a bit robotic. _"Nothing!"_

 _"_ _Trakeena threatened to destroy the space colony Terra Venture, and took on a horrifying new form."_ A ship slamming into a rock was shown... then it showed Trakeena in a full body green bug suit.

"I never thought I'd hate bugs more in my life." I gulped down my lunch.

"Same here." The others nodded, clearly doing the same.

 _"_ _Red Ranger, and his Battlizer, were the colony's only hope."_ Dr. O got back to the point, showing the red ranger with some grey lasers on his arms and chest... totally not like Shane's.

A claw shot out and grabbed Trakeena.

 _"Fire!"_ Leo, it showed the inside of his mask, cried out before an explosion that sent a shock wave through... probably the whole town occurred.

 _"_ _With Trakeena destroyed, the people of Terra Venture, were forever grateful to the rangers of the Lost Galaxy."_ Dr. O finished this team's part, as Leo came out of some rubble before giving a thumbs up to his team.

 _"_ _Well?"_

 ** _'Will you stop asking?!'_** Cel glared at me.

 _"_ _Meanwhile, on earth, an elate team was being put together, to fight a new invasion... of Demons."_ Dr. O continued as a helicopter flew over a mass of land.

 _"_ _Lightspeed has developed technology and highly sophisticated weapons, that we believe... can stop them."_ An eerily familiar voice called out as the scene shifted to that of an underwater base... then, someone really familiar.

I paused the video and looked at Cel, "Is that?"

"It is." She nodded the looked over at the others when they gave her hard looks, "When I was three, my parents died and I had to go someplace safe... that man, Captain Mitchel, was the one that brought me there."

"Did you know this team?"

Cel shook her head, "Not personally... but they helped Hunt and I last year when his first adoptive dad came back into his life... and when a huge storm trapped us in a cave."

"Not the best days." I grunted, I still feel pain from climbing that tree, then electrocuting it within a few hours of finally being able to move outside of the Motel again.

They nodded before Ethan started the video back up again.

 _"Because of your skills, you've been chosen to use these weapons and defend the city."_ Captain Mitchel gave each of them folders, that showed some of their records. He then opened a briefcase, and showed them the contents, much like what Dr. O did with us. _"_ These _, are your rescue morphers. The city needs you."_

A boy in red stood up, looking orderly and proud, _"I'm in, sir."_

 _"_ _Me too."_ A girl in yellow agreed.

 _"_ _I wanna help."_ A boy in blue stood up next.

The scene shifted to them outside. _"Ready?"_ The Red ranger asked his team. Within moments, they were all morphed.

 _"_ _The Rescue Rangers needed one more to complete their mission."_ Dr. O noted, _"That's when Ryan joined the team."_

A boy with blond hair, who looked to be really bruised, appeared on the screen, _"Titanium Power!"_

When he was morphed he got into a fighting stance with the rest of his team.

The sound of the console going off got our attention as the screen went small. "Hey! I was watching that!" Ethan and Celea complained

"Sorry, but I've got something." Hayley reasoned.

"What? You found him?" Connor asked.

"Almost, I've got a lock on the back to Mesogog's fire wall." Hayley replied.

"And that means?" I raised a brow.

"In theory, it should lead us straight to an Invisa-portal." She answered.

"Then what?" Kira asked.

"I...'ll let you know when I get there." Was her slow response before the screens suddenly all said 'Search Fail'.

"What's happening?" Celea asked.

"Either I'm losing my touch, or Mesogog's really smart... for a mutant freak." Hayley answered. The screen suddenly fizzled together and showed another video.

"What's it doing now?" Kira questioned.

"It's retrieve more Ranger history." I stated like it was obvious.

"Nice spaceship." Ethan commented when he saw said ship floating threw a green portal.

 _"_ _My friends and I are from the year 3000."_ A girl came on the screen.

"Woah! Hold up!" Celea pushed the pause button again, "Power Rangers who came from the future?"

"They're down with time-travel and everything right?" Kira asked, "Couldn't they take us back to the moment Tommy was kidnapped?"

"What? So we can watch it all over again?" Connor scuffed. Kira, Ethan, Celea and I gave him pointed looks. "Oh... so we could... stop them. Got it."

"It's worth a shot." I shrugged, "Let's see if these tells us how to reach them." I pushed the button again.

 _"_ _We're trying to capture a gang of mutants that escaped through time, and take them back with us."_ The same girl was explaining to a guy on a bike. She then turned to the boy, _"We think you may be the only one who can unlock these morphers so we can defeat them."_

The scene shifted so that the girl was with a team wearing the same clothing as her, and holding out a morpher to the guy. _"It's yours."_

The boy took it, and slapped it onto his left wrist, causing a scan to go down his body before the morpher said, _"DNA confirmed."_

The group put their morpher hands together, causing balls of light to go through the other morphers before they got in formation.

 _"Ready?"_ The girl asked.

 _"_ _Ready!"_ The others nodded.

 _"_ _Time for... Time Force!"_ They chorused before the were all clad in Ranger Gear.

 _"_ _Rangers from the future, chased a mutant criminal through time."_ Dr. O rephrased what the girl had already said, _"But it took a modern-day hero, to help finish the job."_

A boy in a navy jump suit like attire back flipped through the air, holding something in his hands, before falling to the ground in pain. The boy reached into... whatever he was holding, and it began to glow.

 _"It took a while for Eric to learn that the greatest power of being a Ranger, is not the power..."_

 _"_ _Quantum Power!"_ Eric exclaimed into his new morpher after it appeared on his wrist, causing him to morph.

 _"_ _But the reward of helping mankind."_ Dr. O finished.

"That was sick... but not helpful." Ethan noted.

"Okay... so... what about the other rangers?" Connor asked, "I mean there must be hundreds of them all over the place. Couldn't we team up and scout all over the city?"

"Do you think before you start talking?" Cel and I rolled our eyes.

"It's not that easy. Some rangers don't have their powers anymore." Celea and I bit our lips and stepped on each others feet, "Some never wanted them at all." Another team of rangers appeared on the screen... and I just knew it was the team before ours.

 _"_ _We need a fifth ranger."_ A girl in white demorphed and I had to step harder to keep Celea from jumping up and down.

 _"_ _Calm down guys!"_ A girl in yellow demorphed and walked up to them, _"I say we're doing just fine on our own."_

 _"_ _Cole joined, and the Wild Force team, used spirits of the ancient animals to fight the evil Org, creatures determined to concur earth, through pollution, and destruction."_ Dr. O continued and I looked over at Celea at the name first name.

 ** _'Let me guess... he was the trained explorer?'_**

 _"_ _Yep."_ I nodded.

 _"_ _The final member to join the team, was Merrick, the Lunar Wolf."_ Dr. O continued and Celea's eyes went wide.

 ** _'_** ** _He's a_** **Legend** ** _at the Academy!'_** If it was possible to hear her squealing through our connection... I did.

 _"_ _Wild Access!"_ Merrick called out before he morphed and the scene shifted to the team doing a team... call out.

"And meanwhile, back in reality, we still have no way of finding Dr. O." Ethan was prolonging our worry.

"I know there's at least one more group of rangers out there." Hayley replied, "They had a guy name Cam... he's even more of a genius at this stuff then I am." Celea and I had trouble holding back laughter at that. That's our Cam alright.

"Try typing in _'Ninja Storm'_." Oh... of all the times Connor had to become smart, why now?!

The others were giving him confused looks, while we were giving him looks for pure horror.

"What?... My twin brother" - _That_ was the Earth Ninja we saw when we watched some of the new students come in after we beat Lothor!- "Went to this super-secret Ninja School. Everyone there knew a few of the students got chosen to be rangers." Not exactly chosen.

"You're brother was a Power Ranger?" Ethan looked at Connor with wide eyes.

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, if his name was Dustin Brooks."_** Celea and I scuffed, and looked away.

"Nah... he couldn't even finish Ninja School." Connor answered, and we breathed out, relieved, "He's, like, a total Air-head. We're so different." We all snorted laughs at that.

The sound of typing got our attention and I looked at the screen in horror. "NO!" Celea and I shouted in fright when Hayley finished typing... but it was too late.

"Look I found them." Hayley noted, and the video feed from our Ninja Ranger days popped up. Cel and I gulped.

 _"_ _These... are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers."_ Cam showed our friends their morphers.

 _"_ _Yeah right."_ Tori, being Tori, denied it instantly.

But Dustin, being Dustin, smiled happily, _"Yes! See? I knew it dude! I was right! Power Rangers_ are _real."_

Celea and I couldn't help but chuckle at that as it showed them grabbing their morphers.

 _"_ _From this point on you will be known as-"_

 _"The Wind Power Rangers."_ Celea and I sighed as we said this along with Sensei, gaining weird looks from the others.

 _"_ _Three unlikely Ninja Students"_ -Cel and I scuffed- _"Commanded the powers of Earth, Air, and Water."_

Celea and I both slammed our hands on the Pause button, and looked at each other with worried eyes.

"What's up with you guys?" Connor frowned, "Ever since I mentioned Ninja Storm you've been all jumpy."

"Maybe it's because of the Rangers behind those mask." Celea nodded to the screen, which showed Blake and I on our Tsunami Cycles.

"You know them?" Ethan raised a brow.

"Like... one of them was me." I raised a hand.

"Which one?"

"Uh... just... watch."

Hayley pride our hands off the button and pushed it again, showing Blake and I attacking the Wind Ninjas, and making me cringe at the memory.

 _"It was the power of Thunder, that gave them their biggest challenge."_ Dr. O continued, while I sighed it.

Celea hit my chest and nodded to where she first morphed, _"The Power of the moonlight, wasn't allied to either side... yet... and showed her true heart, out of battle."_

The Celea on the screen walked out of the bakery with the Apology cookie, and a soft smile on her face as she walked in Blake's and my direction.

"I'm still amazed you knew where we were." I whispered to her.

"You do realize that was _also_ the fastest direction to the Motel right?" She looked over at me.

"You little sneak." I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Wait... Celea... why-"

"Give it a second." We held up our hands as we watched the past unfold before us.

It changed to Celea in Ninja Ops with the others, clearly after our first real battle since she'd just finished glowing, _"What?"_

 _"_ _Who are you?"_ Came asked.

 _"Celestina Palensa. Call me Celea."_ Celea answered.

 _"_ _Where are you from?"_ Sensei spoke up.

 _"If you mean what Ninja Academy I went to before Lothor came about; It's the Lunar Ninja Academy."_ The Celea on the screen breathed out and I almost hit my forehead. I can't believe she'd do that!

Kira paused the video, and looked at her, "Wait... you were a-"

"Gets worse. Keep going." The video resumed.

It showed when we were holding Celea and Cam, before demorphing causing both of us to wince. _"But their greatest enemies..."_

Another pause. "Hunter?"

"Gets worse." The video resumed.

 _"_ _Blake?"_ The Tori on the screen asked.

It then jumped to us pushing Cam out of our grip. _"Leave him. We got what we came for."_

"Man I was a jerk back then." I grumbled.

"Back then?" Cel looked at me. I simply rolled my eyes.

It jumped, again, to us on the island, Celea's and my masks covered in that green... stuff. _"It's... coming back!"_ It showed us demorphing, _"I... remember.."_ Then falling to the ground in pain.

Celea and I flinched and rubbed the skin that Blake had accidentally bruised when he tried to 'Wake us up'.

"Still hurts." Celea mumbled.

 _"_ _All proved to be their greatest Allies."_ Dr. O finished and we jumped. Almost forgot this was still _his_ video diary.

 _"_ _Do you know who we are?"_ Shane asked after Blake nearly chocked us out.

 _"Yeah... our friends."_ Celea and I couldn't help but chorus with ourselves.

Celea's eyes widened and she planted her hand on the button again, "Alright... I think that's everything on the Ninja Storm Rangers... nothing more to look at..."

"No... there's gotta me more it." I wish these guys weren't so curious!

"Really guys... it's nothing." I tried to cover.

"What are you two hiding?" Kira folded her arms.

Celea looked at me, then groaned. "This better have the explanation we need..." The video resumed.

It showed us laying down in bed that night, right as the bat bit Celea, then me.

"Woah!" No need to hit the button this time.

"Keep watching." We informed them.

It went into our heads, and showed Celea's and my dream.

 _"_ _Lothor, their enemy, wasn't the only thing Celea was fighting."_ Dr. O continued the commentary, _"As a Lunar Ninja, she's plagued by horrible nightmares... or... she was."_

 _"_ _I knew it."_ The video Celea turned to face our Darks... at this, we let Hayley stop the video and they all stared at my girlfriend.

"Oh sure! Blame _me_ for being trapped in that thing!" She huffed, "That bat did something to force everyone asleep in town to have the same dream too... but it's not my fault Lothor found out!"

"Sorry, Celea." They looked down sheepishly.

"Wait... why would that happen anyway?" Connor asked.

I looked at Hayley and she started the video again, "Tell you after this."

 _"Sorry to spoil Your fun."_ The Cam on the screen put on the Samurai Amulet.

 _"_ _With the brink at the edge of destruction, another friend, Cam, and Celea went back in time to find a power to save them all."_ It showed Cam jumping out of the Samurai Star Megazord.

 _"The Power... of the Green Samurai Ranger._ " Dr. O, Celea and I chorused and the others rolled their eyes, but smiled.

 _"_ _As time went on, Celea got closer and closer to her worst fear..."_

The Celea on the screen let out a scream and the me on the screen rushed over to her just in time to see the shadow, and her Bright yellow eyes.

 _"_ _It... was worse this morning."_ The younger Celea breathed out as I held her close after the shadow and bright eyes went away.

 _"_ _Her Darkness."_ It showed us coming out of the cages next, glaring at Ty. _"But as that came closer, along with the final battle... Celea regained old friends... through even the darkest times"_ -It showed Ty's morpher disappearing, then us accepting him, then Quincy walking in the woods with them- _"And new ways to battle it."_

It showed Celea and Tori tied up against a prop cactus and my Celea hit her forehead, "Oh God, why now?!"

The Celea on the screen shook her head, _"I've tried connecting with Hunter. It didn't work."_

 _"_ _Connecting?"_ Tori looked over at her confused, _"What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Ever since the little dream incident... I've been able to communicate with Hunter through our thoughts."_ Celea explained simply, _"No matter what, I was able to talk to him."_

"You told Tori?!" I stopped the video.

"What was I supposed to do? I couldn't back out after I spilled the _connection_ part." Cel reasoned.

"I'm sorry... Connection?" Ethan asked us.

"Lunar Ninja skill." We answered.

"Oh..." They nodded, "Can we-"

"No!" We shook our heads vigorously before the video began again.

 _"_ _I'm not afraid, guys. We're a team. And we're together."_ The Celea on the screen smiled, as she held up an Apology cookie slice, _"Friends...?"_

 _"_ _For life!"_ The others laughed as the team on the screen held up their own slices.

"Shut up!" We looked away, blushing in embarrassment.

It jumped to us battling...

"Oh no." Celea looked away as it showed Ty, the Wind Ninjas, Cam, Blake and I fighting Celestina and Lothor.

 _"_ _In their final battle against Lothor... and Celea's darkness, who called herself her full name, Celestina, the rangers made the ultimate sacrifice."_

"Don't remind me." We grumbled.

Lothor backflipped over to the barrier away from the Abyss of Evil, the Wind Ninjas standing in front of him, while the rest of us were holding back Celestina. _"I have your Ranger Powers!"_

 _"_ _We may not be Power Rangers anymore..."_ Shane started in a snarl.

 _"But we still have Power!"_ They chorused.

Celea and I smirked at that line.

 _"_ _Power of Air!"_ Shane got into his stance, and the last word he spoke echoed.

 _"_ _Power of Earth!"_ Dustin got into his stance, his last word echoing too.

 _"_ _Power of Water!"_ Tori got into her stance, her last word also echoing.

 _"_ _Ninja Power!"_ They used their combined power to force Lothor back into the Abyss.

"Yes!" Celea and I cheered, then froze when we were about to high-five because...

 _"_ _They're battle with Lothor, may have been won... but their battle to save their friend... was far from it."_

"There's that." We looked away from each other, blushing.

 _"_ _No!"_ Celestina broke free of the Wind Ninjas holding her, and ran up to the team.

 _"_ _Yes!"_ The younger former rangers turned to face her and got in formation.

Celestina smirked darkly, _"You honestly think you can destroy me? Need I remind you who you're_ dealing _with?"_

The me on the screen smirked, _"Right. We know how to get the real Celea back."_

 _"_ _Oh? And how you gonna do that Bad boy?"_ Celestina snarled.

Blake nodded, _"Go ahead and say it, bro. We all know how you feel. And we already figured out Celea feels the same."_

 _"_ _Lies!"_ Celestina sneered.

 _"_ _It's... it's the truth."_ The other me looked right at Celestina's cold Bright Yellow eyes before walking up to her, _"Celea... I... I truly, truly... Love you."_

"Awe!" Kira and Hayley smiled at us when it showed the kiss, making our eyes widen.

"Ew!" Connor and Ethan wrinkled their noses.

"I can't believe he got that!" Celea hissed.

"Me neither." I agreed.

 _"_ _Once the truth was finally proclaimed, Celea finally had enough strength to seal up her darkness."_

Celea's eyes were silvery-green after I pulled away.

 **Third Person**

"I can't believe it!" Ethan smiled, "Ninjas _are_ real! And so is true love's kiss!" Once again, Celea and Hunter looked away, embarrassed.

"Hey, my brother taught me some of his moves. Check it out." Connor requested, before getting into a fighting stance, then did a jump kick... followed by a spin kick that landed _right_ on the main frame!

"Woah!"

"Connor!" Celea barked and Hunter looked to see that the console had frozen up.

"Oh please tell me that did not just happen!" He and Kira looked at Hayley.

"I think we just lost our last hope of finding Tommy." Was all she said.

"Connor..." Celea started walking up to the red ranger.

"Now... I... uh... didn't mean to... uh... do that..." Connor slowly backed away.

"You just made us lose the only chance we had at finding out mentor!" Celea started chasing him.

"Should we be worried?"

"Nah..." Hunter shook his head, "Just don't ask her to Ninja Streak anywhere, or make her run fast without her powers, that's over a mile... she gets queasy."

They nodded before Connor made his way over to them.

 ** _5 minutes later..._**

"Anything?" Connor asked nervously, eyeing the, still boiling, former White ranger.

"Got it!" Hayley nodded as she finished typing and the Video Diary popped up again.

"Oh... we are so lucky your a genius." Ethan breathed out, while Connor relaxed.

"Some more than others, dude." He noted.

"Even _geniuses_ need help sometimes." Hayley revealed, "That little jolt must've done something to the wiring cause I'm getting something."

The video diary stopped being fuzzy, and the middle screen showed Tommy Oliver, their Tommy Oliver. _"With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the Dino Gems... and give a little push for some familiar friends."_ It showed Hunter and Celea coming out of their truck and walking up to Reefside High.

"No way!" Hunter blinked, thinking he was seeing things. They were _meant_ to come to Reefside?

 _"_ _Should anything happen to me, these five are charged with protecting the planet."_ The screen split into five, showing each of the teen's pictures above their finished dino ranger morphs.

"It's us!" Kira realized, "All of us."

 _"_ _You're in good hands."_ The Video Diary ended there.

"He really trust us." Connor breathed out.

"He does." Hayley nodded.

"We have to save him." Ethan decided.

"We owe it to him." Celea agreed.

"The whole _world_ owes him." Kira noted.

The sound of the console going off got their attention and they looked up at it. "Yes! I think I got a lock on an Invisa-portal." Hayley smiled.

"Time to go save a teacher." Connor noted, looking at the rest of his team.

 ** _On Mesogog's Island..._**

Mesogog was looking at Dr. Oliver, as he was strapped tight to a chair, struggling to break free, a laser pointed right at him.

* * *

 _Well, the three know of Celea's and Hunter's past... so that's a plus._

 _But... I'll be going on break for two weeks since it's the holidays... but I'll be back next year bright and early._

 _Please review and tell me what you think... please no flames._

 _Two weeks, next chapter._


	5. Back in Black

_It took weeks, several retries, and a new laptop, to get this chapter done... so I hope it was worth it._

 _Okay... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Hunter**

"Let's go." Conner rubbed his hands before we turned and started walking out to the exit.

"Remember you have to reach a speed of 536 miles per hour upon entry," Hayley instructed, "Otherwise you'll never make it past the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces."

We stopped in our tracks, and turned to face her at that.

"Did I forget to mention that?" We all gave her a 'Yeah!' look. "I'll take that as a yes... don't worry. I have something for just such an occasion."

She tapped a button and the wall beside us opened, revealing five different colored bikes.

We walked up to them and look them over for a moment.

Conner and I couldn't help but joke about that. "Which one's mine?"

"Huh?" Cel and Ethan looked at us.

"We're kidding." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you so weren't kidding." Ethan smiled.

"These are your new Rapter Cycles." Hayley walked over to us. "They should have you to the portal in approximately 92.75 seconds."

"And when we get there?" Cel questioned.

"Use your gems to access the Hyperdrive," Hayley instructed, "Then head straight through the portal to Mesogog's island fortress."

"Wait, did you just say 'Island Fortress'?" Connor and I questioned, both of us a little nervous.

"Yes... why?"

Celea chuckled, "This guy has been afraid of being on small islands since we were on that Bonito Island... the island where we fought Blake."

"Some islands sink!" I grumbled.

 _"_ _Atlantis comes to mind."_ I mentally added.

Celea rolled her eyes, chuckling softly, **_'Sure...'_**

"And... islands... they're... surrounded by water..." Connor continued his part.

"Usually." Hayley nodded.

"No... you can't swim?" Ethan questioned.

"I didn't say that!" Connor defended himself quickly.

"But it's true." Ethan smirked, "You can't."

"The Invisa-portal will take you directly to the island." Hayley assured, "You'll never have to get wet, and this island won't sink anytime soon."

She walked away, but Ethan and Celea kept chuckling.

"Oh... you can't swim, and you're afraid of islands..." They smirked.

"Whatever dudes." I rolled my eyes.

"You guys ready?" Connor asked after they finally stopped their chuckling and looked at all four of us.

We turned and gave our wrist sharp twist. "Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" We activated our morphers.

When we were done, we got on our new Rapter Cycles.

"Let's do it!" Connor called out.

"YEAH!" We all cheered, before a swirling vortex appeared before us and we speeded into it.

* * *

When we got out, we were flying through the air for a few moments, before we landed and continued on.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

Our Rapter Cycles suddenly stopped.

"Woah… it just stopped." Ethan stated the obvious while the rest of us got off.

"What's up with that?" I questioned as I looked at mine.

"This must be where Hayley programmed the coordinates." Cel figured as she and Kira moved in front of us.

"Look!" Kira pointed ahead as an Invisa-portal appeared out of nowhere, "There's the Invisa-portal…."

 ** _'_** ** _I sure hope Dr. O's on the other side.'_** Cel added to me, and I nodded in agreement.

 _"_ _Only one way to find out."_ I noted as Connor, Ethan, and I got up to them.

"You guys ready?" Connor asked us.

"You know it." Ethan nodded.

"Oh yeah." I agreed.

"Definitely." Cel concord.

"Ready!" Kira concluded.

We hurried back onto the Rapter Cycles and we were just revving the engines when another Invisa-portal opened in the sky and Mesogog's minions came out.

"Hey! No one invited you to the party!" Cel called out to Elsa and Zeltrax.

"I'm crashing." Elsa replied, "And I brought a few friends. Is that rude?"

"Extremely." I grumbled.

"You're not getting through that portal unless you're in chains." Zeltrax stepped up.

 ** _'_** ** _Never gonna happen.'_** Cel scuffed.

 _"_ _Agreed."_ I nodded.

"I vote we go for it!" Connor decided.

"Yeah!" The rest of us agreed.

We revved our bikes and went at the freaks.

"Let's go!" I smirked as I activated some lasers, "Fire Lasers!"

It struck several of them, causing them all to fall to the ground, destroyed.

"Move it or lose it!" I called out as I sent more down.

"Oh yeah!" I heard Cel cheer before we stopped closer to the portal.

I looked over and growled softly when I saw Connor battling both Elsa _and_ Zeltrax. "We need to help them."

"You got it." Celea nodded before we got off the bikes.

We rushed forward, jumped through the air, and kicked both of Mesogog's freaks back.

"Thanks for the save." Connor acknowledged.

"Don't thank us yet." I commented.

Elsa went at us with her swords, which I was able to block with my own… but only for a moment.

She forced out of the hold and went to strike our legs, which we easily backflipped out of the way from… and amazing landed on our Cycles.

"Meant to do that." I grumbled before we revved our bikes again and went at some of the remaining Tyrannodrones.

Once they were all down we quickly regrouped with the others and looked at the portal.

"Guys! We better hurry." Celea called out, "The portal's barely open!"

"We can do it!" Connor insisted, "Follow me!"

"Let's go." Kira nodded.

We revved our Rapter Cycles one more time before we sped up to the Invisa-portal.

Course… I just barely caught Elsa screaming, "No!".. Which was followed by five streams of energy coming at us.

We easily jumped away from the explosion that they caused…. Landing a little rough but upright.

"Alright!" I smirked.

"Punch it!"

"Maximum Speed!"

"Almost there."

We got into the portal _right_ as it was closing.

* * *

When we came through the other side, we got off our bikes and looked around.

 ** _'_** ** _Yep… this is the place.'_** Celea confirmed.

"Hayley, we're in." Connor called into our Com-links.

 ** _"_** ** _Good. I'll recalibrate the bikes for your exit."_** She informed us.

"Okay." We nodded, "Got it."

 ** _"_** ** _You have about five minutes."_** She _had_ to put a ticking clock to it.

We demorphed and started running…. Right as an alarm blared.

"Just great." I grumbled as Kira and Cel led us to where the lab was.

"The lab should be just around here… I think." Kira noted as we turned a corner.

"At least we still have the element of—" Before I could even finish, a big reptilian man stood in front of us.

"Welcome." He spoke simply, causing us to stop running and slowly back up, "We've been expecting you."

"Surprise…." I finished nonetheless.

 **Celea**

"You remember me… I trust." Mesogog looked between Kira and I.

"Like we could forget that face…." We noted as we continued backing up.

"Uh… what part's his face?" Ethan gulped before we heard doors closing behind us.

Hunter, Ethan, and Connor looked and I glanced behind me to see that our only exit was closed.

"Obviously, you are in need of some discipline…." He raised his hands a bit and I swear I saw dark yellow energy come out of his head.

Thankfully, however, Elsa, Zeltrax, and another freak had gone through a portal right in front of us and got the attack themselves.

"This way!" I called out as Kira and I started running the other way, "Hurry!"

"Right behind ya!" I heard Connor call out.

We ran as fast as we could down a hall before turning and I just _knew_ we were in the same lab as before.

"Hey." A familiar voice reached my ears and Kira rushed over to where Dr. O was tied to a chair… which we quickly tried to undo. "Good timing."

I pulled the one at his feet off and Ethan got the one over his chest.

"Hit the red button on the panel." He instructed Hunter.

My boyfriend did as told and looked to see the doors we just came in closing.

Dr. O got by his side and looked at us as we got beside them, "I should've known you would've tried to rescue me."

"Is that your way of saying 'Thank you'?" Hunt inquired.

"Cause if it is, it needs some work." Ethan added.

He looked at both of them, "I'll thank you for real when we get outta here."

"Fair enough." I agreed.

"We can use the main Invisa-portal network." Dr. O added as he flipped a switch and a portal appeared on the other side of the room.

"Woah..." Kira blinked.

"Hayley gave you the Rapter Cycles, right?" He looked at Connor, who nodded, "This way."

He was about to rush away, when Ethan, Hunter and I grabbed him back. "Wait! We need to talk."

"Go. I'll explain everything!" Our Teacher instructed.

"We already know everything." I retorted.

"We found the video diary." Connor added.

"We know you're a Power Ranger. Just like Cel and I." Hunter finished.

" _Was_." Dr. O corrected, "Not anymore."

We heard the doors open and we looked to see the freaks rushing in.

"Ranger or not…. you're mine now." The lizard-man freak hissed.

"I hate when he gets like this." Dr. O grumbled.

"We can take it from here, Doc." I assured as we got in front of him.

"Ready?" Connor asked.

"Ready!" We nodded.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

Once we were all morphed, we held our Thunder Max Sabers.

We ran at the freaks and I easily helped Kira keep some of the Tyrannodrones back… the others were barely having the same luck.

We regrouped as Mesogog threw the doc into a wall.

"Dr. O!" We cried out in worry.

"Head for the portal!" He instructed, "I gotta get something."

"But-" I wanted to reason.

"Hurry!" He added… right as Mesogog turned around and set his sights on us.

"We better do as he says." Connor decided.

"Right." We agreed before we jumped into the portal.

* * *

We fell through the other side and we quickly got on our Rapter Cycles once again.

I heard the portal drop someone behind and I looked over my shoulder to see the Ranger legend on the ground behind us.

"Hey."

"You made it."

He got back up and got between Connor and Hunter.

"Do we really need a souvenir?" My boyfriend asked, motioning to the white stone in his hands.

"This one we do." He assured as the Invisa-portal opened again.

We heard footsteps close by and we looked to see Elsa, Zeltrax, and a _whole_ bunch of Tyrannodrones running down the hall.

"Go! I'm right behind you!" Dr. O informed us.

As reluctant as I was, I couldn't argue… and neither could Connor. "Alright… hit it!"

We revved our cycles before we drove through the main portal.

* * *

We came through the other side and stopped a bit away from it as our Cycles turned off.

"Where is he?" Hunter questioned.

To answer it, an Invisa-portal opened a few feet away from us in the sky and we looked to see our teacher landing expertly on the ground before us.

"Alright." We nodded as we saw him.

Course… that was followed by Elsa, Zeltrax, and their minions landing a ways away too.

Dr O stood up and turned to face them.

Zeltrax sent a blast of energy at him… but Dr. O just stood there, holding up the white stone.

We jumped off our bikes in worry, "Dr. O!"

He didn't move at all… and neither did Zeltrax.

Finally, he was forced back a bit and we all had to cover our eyes as a blinding white light wafted through the area.

When we were able to look again…. Dr. Tommy Oliver wasn't there.

"Dr. Oliver!" Ethan cried out.

"No!" Kira and I fell to our knees.

"This can't be happening." Hunter wanted to deny.

"Such negativity." I could just feel my eyes changing colors as Elsa smirked, "Haven't you learned that in our world anything's possible?"

I growled as I got back to my feet.

"Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver." Zeltrax added.

I heard something in front of us as a voice so familiar came out of nowhere. "I heard my name." Dr. Oliver reappeared before us. "You missed me, didn't you Zeltrax?"

"Yes!" We cheered.

"Alright!" I grinned before we ran up to him.

"Awesome!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Right on." Kira nodded.

"You made it." Ethan breathed out.

Connor looked at something in his hand, "Hey… Dr. O? What's this?"

Dr. O opened his hand, revealing a large black gem.

"A black Dino Gem." Ethan stated the obvious.

"Let me guess…." I smirked softly, "The power of Invisibility?"

"Looks like it." He nodded.

"That gem belongs to my master." Elsa got our attention once again.

"There's two things you guys need to know about Dino Gems." Dr. O called out to them, "One; You can't chose them. They chose you."

"What's the other?" Elsa inquired.

Dr. O pulled his left arm up and we saw a morpher appear on it, "They go real well with Dino Morphers."

He pressed his gem into it and there was a slight flash as he moved his hand.

"Aren't you a little old for this, _Tommy_?" She mocked.

"I may be old… but I can still pull it off." He retorted before he pulled his morpher up again, and a key appeared in his right. "Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

He forced the key into the edge and turned it.

Within seconds, he reappeared in an all black outfit similar to the boys… only, his helmet went down a bit over the back of his neck, and where the diamond accents were, they were bronze not white.

"Dino Thunder! Black Ranger!" He got in a stance.

"Awesome!" Kira praised.

"Yeah!" We agreed before we ran up to him.

 **Third Person**

"Just like riding a bike." Tommy commented as he got out of the stance, glaring at Zeltrax through his visor.

"One more makes no difference." The monster snarled before he held out his sword, "Attack!"

The Six rangers ran at Tyrannodrones that went at them.

Tommy easily struck a few back, then jumped over and struck another one.

He fought them back… then Zeltrax attacked. The monster tried for a strike, which he blocked, then kicked him back a bit.

The doctor pulled out his weapon, "Brachio Staff!"

"Let's see what you're made of." Zeltrax would've smirked if he could.

 ** _With Kira, Ethan and Hunter…_**

They were alternating their attacks on the monster, Pollinator.

Kira went to kick it… but the squid-themed monster easily blocked her.

Ethan went to strike Pollinator but, again, the monster grabbed him and flipped him through the air.

Hunter went under before coming up to punch the thing, followed by the two.

Pollinator jumped back a bit, dodging the attack. "Later, Power Losers." It disappeared as it turned away.

The three and up to stop it… but they were too late.

 ** _With Connor and Celea…_**

They were using their Thunder Max Sabers against Elsa who was using two swords of her own.

Celea and Connor easy matched strike for strike with her, before getting close.

"We are not intimidated by your teacher!" The warrior hissed angrily.

They switched the hold. "Then you've obviously never taken one of his pop quizzes." Celea grumbled.

Elsa unlocked the hold and kicked them both back.

 ** _With Dr. Oliver…_**

"Give it up Zeltrax." He growled.

"Never!" The monster denied before he ran up to the teacher.

Zeltrax went to strike Tommy, but the ranger legend easily blocked it.

Blows were traded between them, each blocked by the other, before Zeltrax went to strike his head… which Dr. Oliver barely moved it away from.

"Woah! Hello!" He gasped a bit before he grabbed the sword and forced it down a bit.

Zeltrax easily broke the hold before he kicked the teacher backwards.

"Is that all you've got, Black Ranger?" He mocked.

"Give me a break, it's been a while." Tommy retorted.

 ** _With Kira, Ethan, and Hunter…_**

"Where is that petal pusher?" Hunter questioned as they held their blasters up and slowly looked around the area.

They heard it reappear behind them and they quickly turned back around.

"Looking for me?" Pollinator mocked before he ran at them.

Ethan and Hunter tried to blast it… but the monster wasn't fazed.

In fact, it jumped into the air to dodge the other attacks before flying at them and striking across their chests.

 ** _With Celea and Connor…_**

They traded a few more strikes with their blades before Celea finally kicked Elsa backwards.

The lady in black growled as she stopped and glared at them. "We will meet again, Red and green ranger!" She hissed before going through an Invisa-portal.

"Fine." They breathed out.

"Let's go help the others." Celea decided.

"Good idea." Connor nodded before they ran off.

 ** _With the other three…_**

"Fire!" They shouted before they sent several blasts at the monster.

When they stopped for a moment, Ethan put his blaster in his hand in a relaxed position. "That's Dino power."

Celea and Connor came to a stop behind them after they were finished. "Hey guys." They breathed out.

"You okay?" Hunter asked.

"Better than he is." Celea assured.

"Let's put 'em together!" Kira decided.

"Yeah! Good call!" Connor smirked inside his helmet.

The five quickly combined their weapons before pointing it at the flower monster. "Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Don't be a Pollinator hater!" It joked.

"Ready?" Celea asked.

"Fire!" Connor called out.

Connor pulled the trigger and the blaster sent it's jagged mouthed energy attack at Pollinator.

The monster fell to the ground, destroyed.

 ** _With Dr. Oliver…_**

The two were still fighting before Zeltrax got him on the ground and Tommy blocked the strike to his head.

The teacher then kicked Zeltrax backwards before he was able to get off his back and into a low position.

"I'm not through!" Zeltrax snarled before he went at Tommy again.

Dr. Oliver blocked the strikes before he got to his feet and kicked Zeltrax several times… before finally landing a hard blow on his chest, forcing the monster through the air and onto a stone wall before he hit the ground.

Dr. Oliver got in a resting position while Zeltrax tried to get up before looking over at him.

"Go ahead! I dare you." Zeltrax sneered.

Tommy lowered his weapon. "No. I got a message for your boss. Tell him 'Tommy's back and no matter what color I am he'll never defeat me'."

Zeltrax got to his feet before going through an Invisa-portal.

There was suddenly a dark cloud of rain that came down on Pollinator before it grew ten times it's original size.

The six regrouped and looked up at it. "No way!" Celea snarled softly.

Dr. Oliver's morpher went off and he raised it up. "Hayley?"

 ** _"_** ** _Welcome back. I've got a little homecoming present for you. I found it on the north side of the forest."_** She replied simply.

They heard something large coming closer and everyone looked to see a giant black and gold zord coming their way.

 ** _"_** ** _Meet the Brachio Zord."_** Hayley finished, **_"Retrieving the black gem must've awakened him."_**

"Oh wow…" The rangers gasped at it.

 ** _"_** ** _Wait till you see what he has inside… I think you can handle it from here."_** With that, she cut transmission… but not before the rangers saw their DinoZords coming out of it.

The five teens quickly jumped into their Zords before they combined them into their Megazord.

"Thundersaurus Megazord!" They called out.

Pollinator easily spun around, striking it, before wrapping it's tentacles around the Megazord and sending a few bolts of electricity at it. "Feel the love." It chortled darkly.

"Woah! We're getting rocked!" Connor exclaimed.

"We could use some reinforcements." Kira noted.

"Hayley? You got anymore surprises?" Celea asked.

 ** _"_** ** _Sure do. Try the Cephalo Zord."_** She answered before the transmission was cut again.

A dark violet DinoZord came out of the Brachio, before heading up to the main Megazord.

"What's that?" Kira questioned when they saw it.

"Woah!"

"Awesome!" The others grinned.

The Cephalo Zord punched Pollinator back, forcing it to let got of the Ranger's Megazord.

 ** _"_** ** _The Cephalo Zord can link up with your Megazord for even_** **more** ** _power."_** Tommy called through.

"Did you guys hear that? Let's do it!" Connor decided.

"Ready!" They chorused before the activated the combining sequence.

Within seconds, Ethan's Zord came off and the Cephalo Zord went on in it's place.

"Cephalo Power Punch!" They called out as they ran at the monster.

The Cephalo Zord struck Pollinator five times before it started to spark, flew into the air, and exploded.

"Wahoo!"

"Yeah!"

"Awesome!"

"Alright!"

"We did it!"

 ** _Later that day…_**

They were inside an empty Cyberspace.

"What a day…" Celea breathed out as they sat in front of Dr. Oliver.

"New bikes… new Zord…" Ethan grinned.

"New Ranger… well… sorta new." Connor relented.

"Dr. O… are you going to tell us how you happen to have that morpher ready?" Hunter asked.

"Right after you guys became Rangers… I got an energy reading on the tracking system." Tommy leaned forward, "I had a good idea it was another gem. So… I had Hayley build a morpher, just in case." He showed his morpher, which was now in it's simple bracelet form, as Hayley sat on the edge of the couch.

"And… the day of my gig?" Kira frowned.

"I was coming to tell you guys the energy had moved and we needed to investigate." Tommy answered.

"When you were nabbed by the goon patrol." Celea finished the thought.

"Brutal." Connor breathed out.

"Yeah… but it all turned out okay." Dr. Oliver assured before he got up, "Well… I better get going."

"Going?" Hayley repeated,, "Where're you going?"

"Shopping." He got around the other side of the couch and leaned his hands on it, "I checked my closet this morning, and there's a serious shortage of black in there."

Everyone chuckled softly as he headed out before Celea and Hunter blinked.

"We should probably go too." She noted.

"Yeah…" Hunter nodded.

"Why you guys?" Kira looked at them.

Celea breathed a laugh, "Funny enough… I checked our closet a little while before we came here…"

"There's a serious shortage of both magenta _and_ green _."_ Hunter agreed.

They got up and headed out, hearing the laughter from the other four members of their new team.

* * *

 _Next chapter's an OC one... the first one with this team, so I hope it'll be good._

 _Happy New Year to all of you, hope it was good._

 _Please review and tell me what you think... please no flames._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	6. A Stinky Reunion

_First OC chapter of this story, hope it's not_ too _out of the box..._

 _Okay... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Hunter**

I felt Cel tossing and turning beside me as I opened my eyes. I looked over at her and saw that she was pale and sweating.

"Cel?" I groaned softly, "Celea!" I shook her as best as I could.

She bolted up, "NO!"

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, I hadn't seen her this pale since her Darkness.…

No… it… it can't be coming back… can it?

"It's nothing." She breathed deeply.

"Don't lie." I put my arms around her, "What's wrong?… Cel you can tell me anything."

"It's just.… it was just a bad dream." She whispered, probably more to herself than me, "It can't… no…"

"What can't?" I asked worriedly, "Celea please tell me."

She looked down, and twiddled with her fingers, "I.… I dreamed something was gonna.…" She cringed a little, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Is it your Darkness?" I asked quickly, "Is that it?"

She was silent for a moment, "…No.… I don't think so." She looked at my eyes, "I'll ask Quincy later… he's the Lunar Ninja expert next to Sensei Aronshei."

"Oh…" I nodded softly, before I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." She breathed out, curling in on me, making me smile.

"Come on." I looked at the Clock, "We've still got five hours before six."

Cel breathed a laugh before we laid back down, and she laid her head on my shoulder, "Night then."

I held her close as I felt her soft breath, while I looked at the ceiling, "Night." I closed my eyes and drifted off.

 _ **Later that day.…**_

We headed into Cyberspace, our new school work in hand.

"Alright… what should we start with first?" I looked over our work as Cel got behind the bar.

She looked a little more drowsy than I'd ever seen her before but shook it off, "Huh?"

"Never mind." I shook my head, "You okay?"

"Hunt."

"Just answer….. please." I reached over and took her hand.

She sighed, "In truth? I couldn't be more beat….. that dream's really getting to me."

"Well…. I'm here." I assured, "All the way."

She smiled, "Thanks."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ethan walked over to us, Conner and Kira following close behind.

"Nothing." We replied as Cel got to work.

Conner raised a brow at me, "Dude, it's not nothing."

"Come on…. what is it?" Kira asked.

Cel and I looked at each other then at our new team, "We don't really know."

"I tried calling my 'Brother' Quincy earlier, but….. so far… nothing." She sighed.

"Could be worse." Ethan sat beside me and Cel gave him a blue dyed, sugar coated, with three points, sugar cookie. He gave some money to her, which she put in the cash-register.

"What's going on?" Hayley walked up to us, looking at Cel, "Everything okay, Celea?"

"I'm fine, guys." She insisted, "Honest." We all gave her hard looks and she sighed. "Alright…. I had a bad dream last night. And every time I try to think or say something about it….. I don't know." She frowned. "I honestly don't think it's my darkness… but… I can't be all that sure."

"You said you passed your test, right?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, but… like I said, I'm not sure _what_ it is… Quincy would know more than me." Cel sighed.

"You sure?" Ethan frowned, "I mean… you don't seem to be good with him…"

Cel and I shrugged, "Best chance we've got at getting an answer."

"Who's Quincy?" Trent walked over to us.

"My brother by adoption." Cel replied before raising a brow, "You're… Trent… right? My new co-worker?"

"That's me." He nodded and shook her hand, "Celea Palensa right?"

"That's me." She nodded.

"My girlfriend." I added as I pulled his hand away from her.

"That's true." Cel nodded.

"Waiter." We looked to see three people walking in.

"Shane! Dustin! Tori!" Celea and I rushed over to them.

"Hey guys." We clapped hands with them.

"How's the new school going?" Shane asked as we walked back to the counter.

"Good." We shrugged as Celea pulled out three cookies.

"Well…. you won't believe how awesome our lives have been the last few months." Dustin grinned.

"Hey, I'd like to think we were _some_ fun!" I defended.

"So you're Shane, Dustin, and Tori?" Ethan blinked, "I'm Ethan James."

"Conner McKnight." Conner added.

"And I'm Kira Ford." Kira finished.

"Nice to meet you guys." They nodded as Cel handed the cookies out, "Thanks Cel."

"No problem." She smiled, "So… what brings you guys to town?"

They held their hands over their chest, "We are shocked that you'd think we'd need a reason to visit our friends!"

"Guys?" We raised a brows and folded our arms.

"Okay… we're really bored." Dustin groaned as they sat down, "Work's been fine with Ty and Cam helping out… but… it's still boring without you guys."

 _ **'We do bring a certain vibe don't we?'**_ Celea noted.

I tried not to laugh out loud. "…I guess you're right."

"Hey… you wanna do something? Check around. This place has it all." Ethan smirked while the rest of us rolled our eyes.

 _"Well… the new rangers seem to be doing with the former ones."_ I observed as Ethan led them away.

 _ **' _Y_ ep.'**_ Cel nodded.

"Wander how long that's gonna last while Ethan talks…." We both murmured.

Conner and Kira nodded, "Oh yeah."

 _ **1 hour later…**_

Cel, Conner, Shane, Dustin, and I were playing a game of soccer while Tori, Kira, and even Dr. O watched from the sidelines.

I was just about to kick the ball into the net when our morphers went off.

My former team looked around, "What was that?"

"Nothing." We chorused before we quickly looked at Dr. O for a little help.

"We better go though." He advised.

"But what about the game?" Dustin frowned.

"We'll pick it up later." Cel decided before the other six of us ran off.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"What's the deal, Hail?" Conner frowned as we walked into the Dino Lab.

"I found _this_ after I got down here…." She typed a few keys before the screen showed a monster that looked like a creepy cross between a gym sock, and a whole bunch of sweats and a skunk.

"Looks like a new bady's in town." Ethan noted.

"Let's go." Dr. O decided.

"Right." We agreed before we got into a little more open space in the lab.

"Ready?" Conner asked as we gave our wrist sharp twist, letting our morphers appear.

"Ready!" We nodded.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" We activated our morphers.

Once we were all morphed, we got on our Raptor Cycles and headed off.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

We barely made it to the scene where the monster was before the thing blasted us off our bikes.

I groaned as Celea and I were forced onto hard concrete while the others were forced onto the small grass area nearby.

"Ah! Rangers! I'm Stunckior! And I've got some damage to cause!" It called out.

"He's going down!" I snarled softly.

"Alright… I don't want this to last long." It yawned.

We got back to our feet and called out our weapons, "We'll see about that!"

Celea ran up first, followed by me.

She cracked her whip on the monster, but it didn't do much… neither did my sword.

"Oh… that tickles." The freak laughed.

I heard the other two guys growl before blasting at it…. Still didn't stop it.

Cel and I groaned softly as we got back to our feet. "Why don't we put them together?"

"You got it." The others nodded.

We put our weapons into formation and held it at the monster. "Z Rex Blaster!"

"Fire!" Conner called out.

The familiar blast went at the monster… and easily forced it down.

"Oh… I'm not done yet!" It got back up and moved it's 'arms' over it's body. "Time to take the _five_ rangers down a few."

It moved it's arms, and a sudden wave of…. I don't even _know_ what to call it… went at us… forcing us all to the ground.

"See how you deal with _that_ rangers!" With that, it walked off.

I growled softly as we demorphed, "I can't believe this!"

Celea nodded, "And what'd he mean by 'Time to take the five rangers down a few'?"

 _ **1 hour later…**_

Conner, Ethan, and I walked into the Dino Lab where Hayley, Kira, and Cel were.

They were at the computer as we got up to them. "Hey guys."

Celea groaned a bit, "Oh… _man_! Did someone suddenly die in your clothes?"

We frowned and sniffed our arms. "We don't smell bad."

Kira blinked back tears, "Well… they're literally making my eyes water…"

"I think a cold shower could help." Hayley advised, holding her nose, "Like… now."

"Oh, come on…. We can't smell that badly." Conner rolled his eyes.

"Well, you do… so please go." They waved us off.

We looked at each other before shrugging and walking off. "What's their problem?"

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I stepped out of the shower in the Hotel and put on some fresh clean clothes.

Celea still stepped back when I went to hug her. "You still reek man."

"How?! That's my third shower!" I complained.

"Well…." She shrugged, "I don't know… I've never met someone that was this stinky."

I groaned as I leaned against the wall before I stood up straight, "Don't we still have that game with Shane and Dustin?"

Celea blinked before groaning and pulling out her cell, "Alright… I'll call them up and-"

I took the phone before she could do anything. "You really think that's a good idea?"

"Hey.. you want them knowing we're rangers again?" She folded her arms.

I considered that, "Well… I mean… it's not like they won't believe Conner, Ethan and I-"

"Skunks aren't really common in this neck of the woods." She cut me off.

"True…" I relented then sighed, "Alright… call them and say we can't make it…"

"Thank you…" She started dialing.

"Just… throw out a game of fun with some old friends…" I tried to play at her guilt.

"I will…" She assured, though she seemed slower.

"Forget that this could be our once chance to hang out with them for a _long_ time…" I continued dramatically.

She sighed before blinking, "Uh… yeah… Shane… uh… look about the game….." She looked at me and I gave her my best pleading eyes. "Tell Dustin we'll pick it up by sunset tonight…. Alright. Yeah, bye."

 **Celea**

I glared at my boyfriend as I closed my phone.

"I love you?" He said sheepishly.

"You do realize we have until sunset _tonight_ to de…. Skunk you and the others?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh…." He blinked in realization.

"You're an idiot." I sighed.

"But I'm you're idiot." Hunt smiled.

"Don't push it."

 _ **1 hour later…**_

Hayley, Kira, and I were standing on the other side of the Dino Lab as the boys stood on the other.

Dr. O frowned as he looked at us. "What's going on?"

"Tell me you smell them!" Hayley held her nose.

"Smell what?" Dr. O frowned then took a good wif, "Oh… that…." He moved over to where we were standing.

"See?" Kira waved her hand in the air close to her nose.

"Don't wave the smell around!" I pulled her hand down, "You'll just make it worse!"

"Oh come on!" Conner called over, "You four are all overreacting."

"Dude, you _do_ reek." I retorted, "Seriously… not even a _skunk_ could do something this bad."

"Then how come we don't smell it?" Ethan frowned.

"Maybe that's what that Stunckior did." Hayley figured, "Made it so you three would be stinky to everyone else, but yourselves…"

"So we wouldn't want to be around it." Kira and I finished the idea.

The alarm went off and we rushed over to the console.

"Speaking of that smelly freak." Dr. O grumbled.

"Let's go." Conner decided before we got in formation…. Only with Kira and I further away than the others.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

Once we were all morphed, we quickly got on our Rapter Cycles and headed off.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

We reached where the monster was and got off our bikes quickly, before backflipping in front of Stunckior.

"Back for round two I see!" It mocked.

I growled and ran up to it, "And this time, we'll win!"

"We'll see about that Green Ranger!" The monster mocked and I snarled.

I pulled out my whip, "Veloci Whip!"

"Ptera Grips!" Kira held her daggers.

We ran at the monster, but it easily sent us back.

"Ugh… alright… how do we stop this freak?" I groaned as we got back up.

The three still smelly rangers got up to us. "You think you guys can relax long enough for us to help?"

I was about to retort when I noticed the monster getting up again. "Who'm I kidding? You guys may smell… but we need to beat that creep!"

"Agreed." Kira concord.

"You can't beat me or my smell!" Stunckior retorted as we got in formation.

"I won't be so sure!" Hunter denied.

"Let's put 'em together and get this skunk gone!" Conner called out.

"You got it!" Kira and I nodded.

We quickly formed the Z-Rex Blaster and aimed it right at Stunckior.

"That's not a good sight…" It gulped.

"Fire!" We called out before the dino-like energy blast hit it dead on.

The monster fell back before sparking as we grabbed our weapons and turned away as it exploded.

 **Third Person**

The yellow and Green rangers suddenly sniffed the air and looked at the three boys. "Hey! I think that did it!"

"Huh?" They questioned.

"You don't smell like skunks anymore!" Celea called out before glancing at the sky, "Also, I don't think we'll be dealing with a Mega monster this time."

They nodded as they looked with her.

"That's great… cause the sun's going down, and we've still got a game with some friends." Conner noted.

That got everyone to look at where the sun was close to the horizon.

"We better hurry to the field then." Ethan noted.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

The five were unmorphed as they reached the soccer field.

"There you guys are." Dustin smiled softly as they got onto the field and walked up to them.

"Yeah… sorry we had to bail like that." Hunter apologized, "We uh…"

"Got caught up in some work." Conner finished, "Now… about that game?"

Shane smirked, "Play ball."

Dr. Oliver was on the sidelines again with Tori and Kira, while the others were back on the field.

Celea kicked the ball over to Shane, who was on her team, who then passed it to Dustin… before Conner stole it and kicked it into the next.

"Woah!" Conner grinned.

"Good luck getting over on us again." Shane smirked as they reset.

"Oh… I've got some new tricks." He assured before they went again, but Celea got the ball and kicked it into their goal.

"But so do I." She chuckled lightly.

* * *

 _Ah... that ended better than I though._

 _Hope y'all liked it._

 _Please review and tell me what you think... please no flames._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	7. Diva in Distress

_Really liked writing this chapter... even if it was a pain in the neck to get perfect..._

 _So... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Hunter**

We were in Hayley's after school.

Celea was serving people some of her cookies, while I was playing Foosball, Trent was sketching something, while Dr. O, Conner, and Ethan were simply at one of the tables relaxing.

"I'm over you." Oh, and Kira was singing, "Better believe it's true… Oh I see in your eyes all the time that you lie. I'm over you… I'm over you. Darling, I'm done and I'm through. You can say it again that you wanna be friends, but when we get to the end I'm glad… I'm over you." She played the last few chords of the song.

I smiled softly as I finished my game and walked over to the table with the others as she got off the stage and walked over to us while some people who'd been listening clapped.

"That was awesome." Conner noted.

"Was that something new?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm still working on the hook…" She didn't sound really happy, "But I think there's something there."

"I'm telling you, if this superhero gig doesn't work out, you definitely have a music career to fall back on." Ethan noted.

"It's kinda hard to have a music career when you can't even get anyone to listen to you play." Kira reasoned while Trent walked over with a soda bottle and cup and put it down for her.

"Well, I was listening and I think you rock." He noted.

She glanced at his sketch book and frowned, "What are you working on?"

He quickly turned it up so we wouldn't see it anymore, "Not until it's done."

"Nobody appreciates good music anymore." Dr. O noted, "All you hear on the radio is that Pop garbage."

Hayley walked over, "Yeah… like… what's her name? Kylee Style?"

"Hey, Kylee Style has some good music Dr. O." Conner reasoned.

"Okay… I love music… but Kylee Style is total trash." Celea walked by, giving Kira a cookie as she did, "That's why I'd threatened Hunter with leaving his truck on empty and not pushing it to a gas station, one time when we were on the road, if he didn't get rid of the soundtracks he had of her."

I rolled my eyes at the memory before I decided to explain Conner's wording. "And translation for Conner… he thinks she's fine."

"No I don't." He denied.

Ethan and I both gave him a knowing look.

"Okay… yeah, I do. _But_ that has nothing to do with it." Conner replied.

"You know, she _used_ to be a really good songwriter." Kira brought up, "She _was_ really sweet too. Now she's all about image."

"You say that like you two are friends." Ethan noted.

"We used to be." Kira grumbled. Conner, Ethan, and I shared unconvinced looks. "What? It's true. We used to be in a band together. Then she got discovered by this agent and now she's this huge Pop Diva."

"Oh come on…" I tried to deny.

"You don't expect us to believe that do you?" Conner added simply.

"Believe what you want. It's true." Kira informed us.

"No matter what these three think. I believe you Kira." Dr. O decided.

"Ah… here's your chance to prove it." Ethan got our attention as he looked over his laptop, "According to her fan site she's gonna be in town to promote her new CD."

I blinked, "Why would you know about her fan site?"

He shrugged, "I just do."

"And we are so there." Conner declared then looked at Kira, "And since you two are such good buddies… you can hook me up."

Someone walked in, causing Trent to look up at them and Dr. O to glance over his shoulder at them.

I looked and saw a man with blond hair and wearing a black suit and tie.

"Whatever." Kira rolled her eyes.

Trent was walking over to the man… and Dr. O looked like he saw a ghost as he followed.

"Dr. O? You in there?" I called out… but he ignored me.

"Who's that guy?" Ethan frowned.

We weren't close enough to hear them… but we heard Celea yelp in surprise and I looked to see the whole front of her shirt and pants were covered in mochaccino grounds.

"Oh…" I hissed softly, _"You okay?"_

She glared at me, **_'This was my favorite second shirt!'_**

 _"So I'm guessing my answers no?"_ I tried to lighten her mood.

Again, she glared. **_'Really Hunt?'_**

Hayley rushed over to grab Trent then walked by me, "You may wanna take Celea home to get cleaned up."

"Got it." I agreed before I walked over to the counter.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

"Ugh! That was the worst thing that could've happened." Celea groaned as she walked out in a green T-Shirt and black jeans before sitting beside me on the couch.

I shrugged as I turned on the news.

 ** _"And in recent news… the Pop Star, Kylee Styles, has been seen at the Reefside Mall, where she will be signing autographs for fans later today."_** The News Anchor spoke.

Celea groaned and turned off the TV, "If I hear one more thing about that pop princess, I'm gonna scream."

I shrugged simply, "Hey… it could be worse… it could be that Kong-Fu actor from those movies we saw."

She rolled her eyes and hit my shoulder, "Haha, very funny, Hunt."

I smiled softly before I noticed her hand was shaking a bit. "Hey… you okay?" I took it gently.

"Huh?" She looked at me before nodding, "Yeah… yeah… I'm fine."

"Cel?"

"I promise, Hunter." She assured.

I frowned, but nodded softly, "Alright… if you say so."

 ** _3 hours later…_**

We were in the mall with the other rangers.

"Personally, I'd prefer sports to this." I grumbled at the amount of screaming chicks.

"I'd prefer getting covered in mud to this." Cel scuffed.

"It's worth it to meet her." Conner noted.

"Is it?" We looked at him like he was nuts.

He just rolled his eyes as we got to the front of the pack of people as Kylee sat at a table.

"How many of these leeches are there my hand is gonna fall off?" I heard her growl softly.

 ** _'Well, now I_** **definitely** ** _hate her.'_** Cel folded her arms.

 _"I'm with you on that."_ I nodded.

"Go ahead, ask her." Conner whispered to Kira in front of us.

"Who do you want it made out to?" Kylee asked Kira with a clear faked sweetness.

"Just write 'To my old friend, Kira Ford'." She answered.

Kylee was about to do that when she looked up and gasped. "Kira. Wow! I have seen you for _ages_!" She pulled Kira forward and did that kiss both cheeks thing popular girls do sometimes before pulling away. "I didn't know you were a fan of mine. I'm flattered."

"Actually, it's my friends who are fans." Kira reasoned, motioning for Conner and I.

"Forget me." I whispered to her, "Did you not hear what she said before?"

Kira gave a nearly nonexistent nod to me before looking at Kylee.

"It's Conner with an E-R." Conner shook her hand and she gave another too bright smile.

"Did uh… did Kira tell you that she and I used to sing together?" Kylee asked.

"Yeah, we just didn't believe her at first." I replied.

"I still don't." Cel scuffed softly… but no one else heard her over the camotion behind us.

"Oh… it wasn't anything professional, it was just uh…" She fixed her hair, "Silly teen act stuff."

"Hey, that's my friend you're talking about." Celea stepped up, "And I, for one, am only here to suport her. She's a _great_ singer."

"And… I thought we had some pretty good songs." Kira added gently.

"Oh. Yeah, sure… at the time, they were great." She gave another fake smile, "But.. at some point you've gotta grow up."

I felt Cel grab my hand and give it a hard squeeze… not that I blamed her. Who _wouldn't_ want to hurt this total faker?

"Hey! Wow, coming through. I have a press pass, move it!" Oh no…

 _"What's Cassidy doing here?!"_ I grumbled as said news reporter and Devin walked up to the front.

"Cassidy Cornell, 'Reefside Reporter'." Cassidy got in front of the singer, "Anyway, I'm here to do a story on how you went from struggling nobody to pop superstar."

"Aren't you kind?" Kylee smiled again, "Well… you know, it all started… oh, hold on." She looked at our Yellow Ranger friend. "Kira, I'm so sorry, duty calls. Can we catch up later? You're awesome."

Kira moved the camera Devin had pointed at her away before she walked away.

"Take that, as don't even bother." I informed the pop diva before Cel, Conner, and I followed our friend out.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

We were watching as Kylee was riding the escalator up to the steps.

"Well, you got to meet the famous superstar." Kira commented dryly.

"Not the best one." I promised.

"Look, if you're mad because… I didn't believe you knew Kylee, I'm sorry." Conner apologized, "But… come on… I mean she's so… and you're so…"

 ** _"Oh no…"_** Celea and I took a step away.

 **Celea**

"What? I'm what?" Kira questioned, then shook her head a bit, "You know what? Forget it. Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't know Kylee after all."

"Not this one anyway." I put in.

We were about to head to another shop when a sudden scream got our attention.

"Come on!" Kira and I called out.

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

We got outside the mall… just in time to see several Tyrannodrones and a monster surrounding Kylee.

"Of course I do. I'm a big fan." The freak assured… whatever Kylee had just said.

"Come on!" Conner called out before all four of us went at the minions.

I jumped kicked a Tyrannodrone back before I spin kicked another into a pole.

Kylee's screaming got my attention along with Kira's.

We rushed over to her and struck some Tyrannodrones away from her.

"Kira, what are you doing?" She asked us.

"Ask later." I punched a Tyrannodrone back.

"Run now!" Kira finished as she kicked another back.

We moved away from the limo and blocked a few attacks from the dino freaks before I noticed Kylee screaming yet again… but it turned to more whimpering before the minions just… vanished.

We regrouped and looked at Kylee, who looked.. well…

"Old and wrinkly…" I finished my thought aloud as we stared at her.

 ** _Half an hour later…_**

Kira and I were stuck with bringing Kylee to Cyberspace while Hunt and Conner regrouped with Dr. O and Ethan in the Dino Lab.

"My career is _over_." Kylee complained as we sat on some couches, "This is the worst thing to happen to anyone ever."

"Highly doubt that." I bit.

"And, come on Kylee. I'm sure someone will find a way to reverse this." Kira insisted.

"But I was supposed to go on 'You request it' tonight." Kylee whimpered.

"Just because you look a little older doesn't mean you still can't sing." I retorted.

"Right. Go on National TV looking like this." Kylee scuffed sarcastically.

 _'Well, you still are_ rude _.'_ I sneered.

"I must look at least… _40_." She complained.

I was about to retort on how stupid that sounded when Kira's and my morphers went off.

We looked at each other. "We gotta go."

"No…" Kylee shook her head softly.

"Look, Hayley will look after you." Kira assured, "You'll be fine."

"But I want you to stay." Kylee begged, "You're my friend. You can't leave me like this."

"Well… I gotta go." I stood up and nodded to Kira, "Get out as soon as you can."

She nodded back before I rushed out.

I got to the side of the building before I held up my morpher. "Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

Once I was morphed, I Ninja Ran to the scene… right as I swear Cassidy and Devin ran away looking… not so youthful anymore.

I pulled out my Veloci Whip and went for a strike at the freak who'd sucked the life out of Kylee… but he easily forced me back.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Dr. O dealing with Zeltrax… so it was just Hunter, Conner, Ethan, and I to go against the freak.

"Catch me if you can!" It mocked before running away.

"I hate when they do that!" Hunter and I grumbled before the four of us ran after it.

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

We chased the donkey-faced freak to an abandoned Tennis Court.

"Alright, we've got you cornered." Conner declared as we stopped in front of it.

"That's what you think." It mocked before it's eyes flashed and it sent several blasts at us… sending us all to the ground.

"Ow…" I grumbled.

"It's over rangers." The monster declared.

I growled as we got a little up. "This guy is brutal!"

"You said it." Conner agreed.

A sudden Super Scream came to our ears and we had to cover them in pain before I noticed the freak being forced away and I saw Kira coming into view.

We rushed up to her… but we were still holding where our ears were.

"My ears…" We grumbled.

"Sorry guys, should've given you a heads up on the Ptera Scream." She realized.

"Ya think?" Hunter grumbled.

"Excellent! More youth for me!" I swear it would've grinned if it could.

"I don't think so." Kira grumbled before she activated her morpher, "Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" Once she was fully morphed, she called out. "Ptera Power! Yellow Ranger!"

I smirked as I got beside her. "Thunder Max Sabers!"

We jumped into the air, holding said weapons, and struck at the freak.

But… it forced us all backwards and us to let our swords go.

"This isn't good." I grumbled.

"No kidding." Hunter grunted.

 **Kira**

I landed close to some tennis balls and a racket… which gave me an idea.

I grabbed two of the balls and the racket before I got to my feet.

"Think you're up for a singles match?" I challenged before I threw the balls up and struck them in the direction of the Donkey freak… right as it was trying to send some blast at me.

Funny enough… they landed right in his donkey nose, forcing it away a bit.

"Let's put 'em together guys!" I called out before we got together again.

Once we got the Z-Rex blaster together, we aimed it at the freak.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Go for it!" Celea and I called out.

"Z-Rex Blaster! Fire!" We all chorused.

The familiar Dinosaur-like blast went at the freak, easily destroying it.

"Alright! We did it!" We cheered.

Course… our joy was cut short when it grew super size.

"Dr. O? We may need some heavy metal." I called into my Com-link.

 ** _"You got it!"_** He replied before the connection was cut.

A few moments later, the Brachio Zord was walking down the way… before opening and our five Zords came out.

We got in them and quickly combined.

Once the Megazord was together… the freak decided to shoot some… pomegranates at us… before it sucked us closer.

"Now I've got you!" It mocked and sent an electrical wave through our Megazord… but we weren't all that fazed.

"Let's sink our _teeth_ into this fight!" Connor declared before the mouth of his Zord literally bit the monster's nose, forcing it to let go.

I smirked before I activated my own attack, "Ptera Rang!"

It cut at the monster, forcing it further backwards.

"Dino Drill! Engage!" Hunter called out.

We went into the air before giving the finishing blow to the donkey-freak.

Within seconds, it sparked and exploded, sending out a bunch of white streams of light.

"That must be the youth of everybody." Celea figured.

"Going back where it belongs." I nodded.

 ** _The next day…_**

"Hey Kira, check this out." Celea and Hayley walked over as I was getting ready for another gig at Cyberspace.

"What is it?" I blinked before they showed me a picture, "Hey that's me! Where did you get that?"

Celea smirked, "Where do you think?" She nodded to Trent as he walked by.

I walked over to him as they went to put it up.

"That's what you were drawing?" I pointed to the finished sketch.

"Yeah… I wouldn't have Hayley or Celea put it up, but… you know how insistent they can be." He shrugged.

"No… it's great." I assured, "But… how come you drew me as a superhero?"

"Cause you're brave for getting on stage." He replied with a soft smile, "For playing stuff from your heart. Not conforming into some image." Trent scuffed softly. "Besides… superheros are all I know _how_ to draw."

"Well… thanks." I smiled softly, "That's really sweet."

With that, I walked up to the stage and got on it.

I readied my guitar as the band readied their instruments… but I did take to note that the keyboardist was missing.

I took a soft breath before I got up to the mic.

"I wrote this song with a friend of mine a long time ago. I hope you like it."

I played the few cords that started the song before I actually started the lyrics.

"Best friends, they come and go, depending on your highs and lows." I hummed, "My best friend is saddened not to be there when I needed her the most. I thought you'd be there _for_ me then why did you lie to me using me to get what you want? Then I couldn't believe it happened. No I couldn't understand…"

For some strange reason, I noticed Celea missing beside Hunter while I was playing before I felt two people get behind me then beside me.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Celea at the keyboard and I glanced beside me to see Kylee of all people.

"True love, walked out the door. Couldn't take it anymore…" The three of us hummed softly while the crowd clapped. "True love, you made my whole life _sore_ … he said it'd be my baby, then why did he betray me. Temptation got to his head…"

"Then I left him… yeah." I finished the chorus.

"And this is what I said…" Kylee and I hummed.

"It feels like… it's gonna be okay." I sang.

"It's gonna be okay…" Kylee harmonized.

"It feels right… it just feels that way." I continued.

"It just feels that way." Kylee put in.

"It feels like, it'll be a better _day_." The three of us chorused again, "Cause I believe that end that things are coming my way…"

I heard Devin cheer, followed by everyone else.

I smiled at Kylee before I hugged her… which was followed by Celea joining in, getting both of us to chuckle softly with her.

* * *

 _I really enjoyed putting Kira's point of view in this chapter... Celea's and her bond were grow a little more in the next one too, since it's an OC one... again._

 _Please review and tell me what you think... please no flames._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	8. Switching Problem

_Second OC chapter... a little more out of the box I expected, but oh well... I also did this on the verge of a headache, so I hope it was worth it..._

 _So... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

I sighed as Hunter and Conner were having an arm wrestling match.

"Men." I grumbled.

Hayley chuckled before nodding to Dr. O and Ethan, "Looks like it's Battle of the Ages over there."

I looked and saw Dr. O trying to figure out how to work Ethan's laptop with the blue ranger teaching.

"Why can't they get along like the three of us?" Kira wandered.

"Because men are stupid." I answered.

"You know we can hear you!" Conner grunted as he tried to push my boyfriend's arm down.

"Hunt just beat him already." I chuckled.

"Okay." He agreed before forcing Conner's arm down.

Conner stared as Hunter let his hand go and walked over to us.

"You know… I doubt you'd be so strong if you weren't…" He motioned to the bracelet on his wrist.

"Oh boy." I groaned softly.

"So what? You saying I cheated?" Hunter scuffed.

"Oh no…" I mumbled.

"If the shoe fits." Conner nodded.

"Oh god…" I grumbled.

"Fine. I'll _prove_ I didn't cheat." Hunter folded his arms.

Conner scuffed humorlessly. "And _how_ do you suppose you'll do that?"

"If I can beat you at _anything_ that doesn't involve physical strength… you'll drop this whole thing and… have to wear this 'Crimson is awesome' Tee-Shirt the _whole_ day on Monday." Hunter held up the shirt he'd made himself while we were on our travels.

"Oh… dude, that's is just mean!" I groaned.

"Fine. But if _I_ beat you, you have to wear my color red the _whole week_!" Conner bet.

"You're on." Hunter took his hand before they walked to different parts of the room.

"Ow!" We looked to see Tommy waving his hand in pain as Ethan's laptop sparked a bit.

"Okay… maybe technology isn't your thing…" Ethan decided simply.

"Yeah… I'd like to see _you_ deal without it for a day." Dr. O grumbled.

"You just gotta give it a chance." Ethan reasoned. "Tell you what… if I can't go a full day without technology, but you can last a full day without breaking anything electronic that we don't already need… I'll be your personal assistant next field trip."

"And if you win?" Dr. O questioned.

"You have to help with some programming I'm working on without complaining." He bargained.

"You're on." Dr. O took his hand.

Kira, Hayley, and I looked at each other. "This isn't gonna end well…"

Kira's and my morphers went off.

"Speaking of that…" I grumbled.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

The other five and I were in a large alleyway where a monster that looked like a mix of a checkerboard and clown clothes was.

"Ah! Rangers! I am the monster Tredion!" It called out with a female voice mixed with echo.

"Doesn't matter, you're still going down!" Hunter called.

"We'll see about that!" Tredion retorted before several Tyrannodrones went at us.

I pulled out my Veloci Whip and struck them while the others went at the others.

"Time for a little switch!" The monster called out before I felt something being thrown onto my back, causing me to let out a cry of pain before I felt my eyesight change to a different area of the alley… where I could've sworn Kira had been.

"Huh?" I looked at my arms and saw that I was, in fact, in a different color.

"No way!" I heard Kira call out and I looked up at…. My own body.

"Oh! Goody! It worked!" Tredion cheered.

"You'll pay for that!" I growled before I went at the monster with the Thunder Max Saber, as did Kira.

We struck at it, but the monster forced us back easily and I groaned in pain as we landed.

"I've got it, girls!" Hunt called out.

"What?! I'm the one that should be in the lead!" Conner growled before he followed my boyfriend.

They stopped their attacking of the monster and I could just tell they were glaring at each other.

"Back off! He's mine!" Hunter growled.

"I'm the one that gives the orders here." Conner sneered back.

"Oh! Another pair!" Tredion called out before it threw two sets of spikes at the boys.

"Watch out!" We cried… but they didn't hear.

They fell to the ground before looking around. "Huh?"

"This isn't good…" I whispered.

"Watch what that freaks doing!" Dr. O called out before running up.

"Wait! Dr. O! Let me help!" Ethan ran with him.

"I can take this guy, Ethan." Dr. O denied.

"Look, we need to work together." Ethan reasoned.

Tredion pulled out another set of spikes.

"A little less arguing guys!" We shouted… but the two didn't hear us.

The spikes got embedded into them before they fell to the ground in confusion.

"Oh! That was too easy! I don't see how Zeltrax and Elsa couldn't beat you before!" The monster probably would've grinned if it could, "Oh well… I'll come back later to finish you off." With that, it went through an Invisa-portal.

We groaned as we got to our feet, demorphing.

Once we did, we looked at each other before letting out soft yelps.

"Okay… that's not good." I breathed out.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

"Uh… Hayley?" I gulped.

"We've got a problem." Kira added.

"What is it, girls?" She turned around in the Dino Lab and looked at us.

"Okay… I know you're not gonna believe us…" I started slowly.

Hayley blinked, "Kira… why do you sound like….?"

"Cause I am." I informed her, "That… Tredion freak made us switch bodies… all six of us."

"You won't believe who got switched with who." Kira added simply.

Hunter and Conner were arguing with each other while Dr. O and Ethan were silently glaring at each other as they followed us in.

"Oh no…" Hayley moaned softly, "That freak caused them to switch places too?"

"How do we fix this?" I frowned, "I mean… we've got class in two days… can't have a student being a teacher."

"Hey, I'm right here." Ethan got our attention and we looked at his body by accident.

"Okay… how do we switch back?" Hunter folded his… Conner's… arms.

"Well… maybe if you settle what you four had been arguing about, that'll help." I sighed.

"I'm good." They scuffed.

Kira and I looked at each other before her… my… eyes went wide. "Oh no!"

"What?" I frowned.

"I've got that concert at Hayley's tomorrow!" She groaned, "And my parents will _freak_ if I'm not right in the head when I get home…"

"So?" I frowned before I looked at the two in Hunter's and my bodies, "Call your parents. If they say you can spend the night at our place… you're good."

The two looked at each other and shrugged. "Couldn't hurt to try…"

 ** _1 hour later…_**

We were still in the Dino Lab after Kira and Conner called their parents.

"Alright… how do we switch back?" Ethan… Dr. O?… wandered.

I frowned before I snapped my fingers, "It was that monster. He made us switch bodies."

"Yeah… cause you've been arguing." Hunter scuffed.

"Says the boy that made a bet with our leader." Kira noted, then looked at Ethan and Dr. O. "And you guys. You were arguing over a simple computer lesson."

"Then why'd that freak switch you guys?" Conner questioned.

"I don't know." I frowned, "But whatever the reason… we gotta fix it."

"So we either, A) find the freak and destroy him, or B)… we make up." Kira finished.

I scuffed softly, "These four?"

"Hey!" They snapped.

"I'm serious." I reasoned.

 **Kira**

"And she's right." I noted, "Look, we either wait around for this thing to come out, or we, as in you four, apologize to each other."

"So we're just gonna wait around then." Hunter…. Conner… folded his… Hunter's… arms.

"You guys are impossible!" Celea groaned before she walked out and I followed.

"Okay… if you're gonna be in my body…" I started slowly, "You need to know the songs I was planning on singing tomorrow-"

"I can't sing." She shook her… my… head.

"Sure you can." I insisted.

"No. Kira." Celea stopped and turned to me, "I can't sing… I've got stage fright."

"But… I saw the episode of _Totally Talent_ …"

"Just because I did it once, doesn't mean I can do it again… I'm sorry Kira…"

I frowned before I blinked, "Wait… we're the only girls on the team…"

"Yeah?" Celea raised a brow.

"And remember last week?"

She shivered, "Yeah?"

"What if… what if the monster locked onto some… hidden secret we keep and that's why we switched?"

She thought for a moment, "It's possible."

"Okay… so tell me everything." I instructed.

"There's not much to say… I'm a Lunar Ninja Graduate… I'm a former Ninja Storm Power Ranger… and I convinced my boyfriend to come to Reefside after traveling around this summer." She shrugged.

"What about… you know… Hunter said you guys were out of Blue Bay for two weeks… what happened?" I wandered.

She froze, "Did he mention any city?"

"Well… he shivered when I mentioned The Plymouth of the West City." I recalled.

Celea froze and I knew it was something.

"Wanna talk about it?" I figured.

"No." She said instantly, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Come on… you gotta tell me something." I reasoned.

She groaned softly, "Alright… Blake, Hunter, and I were basically taking a 'vacation' from being rangers… one of the last cities we were in before coming back was San Diego… we were at the beach and I was changing into more appropriate beachwear and well…. Hunter…"

I gaped, "He didn't!"

"I mean… he apologized ten times that day… but… we keep seeming to bring it up… and I mean… he really didn't mean to anyway… but… yeah… the only other person that knows about this is Blake himself. So _please_ don't tell the others."

"Agreed." I nodded simply, "But really? He walked-"

"It was an accident!… That I reprised later that day when I didn't know he was in the shower…."

"No…" I breathed out.

"It wasn't the best day alright!" She grumbled.

"I'd say." I nodded quickly.

Cel sighed, "Alright… your turn."

I shrugged, "Well… I've been wanting to make a music video… to make a name for myself… more than I've been doing."

"Really?" Celea looked at me, "That's crazy, you've got a good name here."

"I mean I wanna be famous… but, you know… that'll never happen… so I don't know." I frowned.

"Well, your secret's safe with me." She assured.

I smiled softly, "Thanks. So's yours."

We hugged and I frowned after a moment as I noticed I was suddenly facing a different wall.

We pulled away… and I wasn't looking at me anymore… I was looking at Celea herself.

"Yes!" We grinned and were about to go back to the others… only for our morphers to go off before we could.

"Sounds like that switching freaks back." She breathed.

"Yeah." I nodded.

We got shoulder to shoulder and activated our morphers. "Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

We got in front of Tredion, holding each other's weapons.

"Ah… you're even holding your weapons!" It mocked.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Celea stepped up while I spoke.

"Veloci Whip!"

"Ptera Grips!"

We jumped into the air and struck at the monster.

"Ugh! Tyrannodrones!"

"Great." I grumbled as we had to get back to back against these things.

I struck them down with the Veloci Whip while Celea took them down with my Ptera Grips.

"Ready for a flip?" She called.

"You got it!" I nodded.

We backflipped closer together, getting our true weapons in our hands.

The moment I grabbed my Ptera Grips, I went right for the switching freak, Celea following.

"Ptera Grips!"

"Veloci Whip!"

We struck the monster easily before I cut at it's back, breaking whatever spikes it had left.

"No!" He cried out as we pulled back.

 **Third Person**

The boys were still in the Dino Lab, arguing with each other… and giving Hayley a migraine.

"That's enough!" She snapped finally, turning to face them, "Come on guys! You're a team!"

"Tell that to him!" Conner pointed at Hunter.

"Conner, we all know he's a former ranger. And technically the second in command until Cam took that spot. Sometimes it's hard to let reigns go." Hayley reasoned then looked at Hunter, "But you need to let them go sooner or later."

He sighed, "I guess you're right…" He looked at the Red Ranger. "Sorry about that…"

"…It's cool." Conner relented before they clapped hands and patted each other's backs.

The moment they did, their sight-line changed.

"Huh?" They pulled away and grinned, "Yes! We're back!"

"That's awesome!" Ethan noted then sighed, "Alright… and I guess… some people learn at different paces…"

"And I should've known that… and not get annoyed." Dr. Oliver relented, "You were only trying to help."

Ethan nodded, "What's say we call off that deal anyway… I did make it in a moment of annoyance."

Dr. Oliver smirked, "Deal."

They clapped hands and blinked as their Sight-line changed.

They looked at their clothes and cheered, "Yes! We're back too!"

 ** _"Well, that's good. Cause_** **we've** ** _got a problem!"_** Celea's voice called through the com-links.

 ** _"The monster's back for round two!"_** Kira added.

"We're on it." They assured before the transmission was cut.

The four looked at each other before they held up their wrist, creating their Dino Morphers.

"Ready?" Conner called out.

"Ready!" They nodded.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" They activated their morphers.

Once they were all morphed, they got on their bikes while Dr. Oliver got on the back of Conner's and headed off.

 ** _At the scene…_**

Celea groaned as she was thrown into a wall by the freak. "We really needa beat this freak."

Kira grunted as she was forced beside her, "I'd say the Z-Rex Blaster… but we need the others for that…"

"You asked!" Conner got their attention as they hopped off their Raptor Cycles.

"We came!" Hunter added as they pulled out their weapons and started striking at the Tyrannodrones.

"Ready." Dr. Oliver put in.

"And Willing!" Ethan finished.

"Yep, they're back." Celea nodded before they all regrouped.

"How did you four break my Trade spell?!" The monster exclaimed in horror.

"Our bonds are stronger than you think!" Conner growled, "Let's show him, guys!"

"You got it!" They nodded.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" They called out before they put their weapons together.

"Uh oh…" Tredion gulped when he saw it.

"Fire!" The five exclaimed angrily.

The familiar Dinosaur mouth blast struck down the freak, destroying it easily.

The five turned away as he gave one final explosion, sending a shock-wave through all of them, indicating their bodies were definitely back.

Celea glanced and breathed out softly after a moment, "Looks like Mesogog can't bring _all_ his monsters to Megazord height."

"Oh thank goodness." They all breathed out with relief.

 ** _That Monday…_**

Celea chuckled as Hunter held her close.

 _"Thanks for helping with the problem…"_ He thanked her mentally, _"You and Kira…"_

Celea shrugged, "Hey… what happened to your bet with Conner?"

"Oh… well… we called it off." He shrugged.

"Really? Cause I thought I saw him wearing the 'Crimson is Awesome' shirt." She lied easily.

"Really?" He grinned and went to go check it out.

Celea chuckled softly before Trent walked over.

"What's so funny?" He frowned.

Celea shook her head, "Later. What's up?"

"Well… I wanted to see if you'd like to help me sketch some trees… I can't really draw anything better than Superheroes."

"Oh… sure." Celea agreed simply.

"Great… wanna do it now?" He requested.

"Actually… can you give me a minute?" Celea noticed Kira walking closer.

"Sure." Trent frowned.

She nodded before walking up to the yellow ranger.

"Hey… Kira… can I talk to you for a second?" Celea requested.

"Uh… yeah." She nodded before they walked over to one of the roads by the end of the school.

"Look… there's something else I need to tell you and you've gotta _swear_ not to tell anyone else." She breathed out, "Not even Hunter."

Kira frowned. Must be important. "Uh… okay. I swear."

Celea took a deep breath before she let out, "I think… I think I'm getting some sort of… either after-taste or side-effect of my darkness."

"What?!" Kira blinked, "But I thought-"

"I know." Celea cut her off, then groaned, "I don't know! It's just… my muscles are shaky… and they've _never_ been shaky…"

"How can you tell it's your darkness?" Kira frowned.

"Again, I don't know _what_ it is… I just think it's my darkness… I'll talk to Quincy about it… but until I do, Kira you _need_ to keep this between us." Celea put her hands on the yellow ranger's shoulders, "I _can't_ have Hunter finding out before I know for sure what's going on with me. But once I do, I _swear_ I'll tell them."

"But… aren't you worried you'll…."

"I'll figure a way around that." She assured, "Just… promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Well…"

"Kira, _promise_ me!" She begged.

The singer sighed softly, "Alright. I promise."

"Ah, Kira you're the best!" Celea breathed out before hugging her.

Kira nodded as she hugged back.

* * *

 _This was good... next few chapters get even further into Celea's new problem..._

 _Please review and tell me what you think... please no flames._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	9. Game On

_Okay, I've literally been up all night working on this story, so I hope it was worth it, cause I love this saga, and I hope you are too._

 _So... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Hunter**

"Hey, Hunt." Cel smiled at me, as I walked into Cyberspace, "Wanna treat?"

"I'm not a dog, Cel." I rolled my eyes as walked up to the bar where she was.

She showed me my favorite cookie and I caved.

"Woof, woof." I licked my lips and she laughed.

"Here you go." Celea smiled brightly and gave me the cookie.

"Thanks." I kissed her cheek and gave her the money for the cookie, "Keep the change."

Trent walked over as Hayley moved closer.

"Hey… I've got a big one for you." She put a small bottle on a tray, "Be really careful."

Trent smiled softly as he went with it, "I'll send for back-up if things get ugly."

He was about to walk away when Cel stopped him, "Not so fast."

She took the bottle then heaved up the _actual_ tray he was supposed to get.

"Oh…" Trent moaned at the number of drinks on it.

"I'll help." I volunteered.

"That'd be great." He nodded.

We walked over to the table it was going to while Ethan was playing a computer game.

"Just give me the code you freakazoid Lizard!" He snapped at the game as we were sitting the drinks down on the table right next to him.

I glanced over at him in a bit of worry before shaking my head a bit.

"Come on!" He suddenly stood up, knocking Trent off his feet a bit… and for the tray to go flying onto the floor next to the table on the left of him with a loud 'crash'.

"Sorry… I got a little distracted." Trent apologized.

"And by the way, it's a game." I informed the blue ranger, "It can't hear you!"

He simply sat back down and continued his playing.

Hayley walked over as Trent moved away. "Everything okay, Ethan?"

He was zoned out, playing his game again.

"Ethan…?" We called out.

Hayley leaned forward and poked his shoulder, making him jump a bit and we were able to see the title of the game he's obsessed with.

"' _Wizard Wood'_." We rolled our eyes.

"Oh, I love that video game!" Celea got in front of us, "First gamer to conquer the entire magical world and crack the code wins the right to test the next game in the series."

Ethan grinned, looking back at us, "How crazy is that?" He then went back to his game.

"Yeah. I read about it." Hayley nodded.

"You've got a second game right?" Celea asked.

"Here." He handed her a game.

"Sweet!" She sat down at the computer next to this one.

I rolled my eyes, "Well… if anyone can do it…"

"I'm on the last level." Ethan put in, "But I just can't get the code out of Beldorf."

"Who?" I frowned.

"The wizard of Galdor." Cel looked at me like it was obvious before she started her game, "From what I figure, dude's a serious punk."

"I get the point." Hayley nodded a bit agitated.

"Just… keep at it I guess." We shrugged and walked away from them.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

Conner, Kira, Dr. O, and I were in the woods beside the Lab getting ready for some training on our Raptor Cycles.

Celea and Ethan were still at Hayley's playing that game… which was twice as annoying as I'd rather it be.

"So where's Ethan and Celea?" Dr. O finally asked.

"We should've grabbed them from the Cyber Café." Kira admitted sheepishly.

"Sorry Dr. O." I apologized.

"Look what's the big deal anyway?" Connor asked, "I mean… it's just practice."

"Training is just as important as the real deal." He replied, "You never know when you might be attacked."

Right after he said that, something flew into his back, causing him to fall over to us.

We looked and saw Zeltrax with several Tyrannodrones flanking him.

"Well, I couldn't have planned that better." He noted.

The Monsters quickly ran up to us at Zeltrax orders and we went at them too.

I struck a few back… but I still outnumbered and outmatched.

I groaned as they forced Kira and I into our Raptor Cycles and I got an idea, "How do you guys feel about a ride in the country?"

"Great day for it!" Conner agreed.

The four of us stood up straight and gave our wrist sharp twist. "Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

Once we were morphed, the three of us got on our cycles and went at the freaks.

"Come and get it!" I called out as I sped up to a group of them before I fired the lasers, "Lasers!"

Once they were all down, I noticed Zeltrax disappearing, along with the other Tyrannodrones.

We regrouped and got off our cycles.

"That was seriously random." Conner noted.

"Probably a diversion. You guys go to the Café and get Ethan and Ce." Dr. O instructed, "Meet me at the lab."

"Okay."

"On it."

"You got it."

With that, we hurried off.

 **Celea**

 _ **3 hours later…**_

"Ethan… Celea." Hayley got out attention… _right_ after I got to the final level, "Are you sure you both know how to lock up?"

"Yeah, no problem." We assured.

"As soon as one of us gets this dude, we're out of here." I added.

"And thanks." Ethan added.

She smiled before she turned away and I swear I heard her mumble, "I know I'm gonna regret this…" Before she headed out.

Once she was out of sight, Ethan pulled out a cheating device and I sent a glare his way.

"That's not right!" I informed him.

"Do you wanna get the code and beat the game?" He looked at me.

"Hey, plug me in." I definited after a second.

We connected the two cords going from the device to the computer and a screen of numbers appeared before the game.

We smirked as large numbers appeared… the code numbers!

"Just a few more numbers and we'll have the code!" We grinned in excitement.

We got to 97823… when something weird happened to the screen… it was glowing a dark green… like an Invisa-portal.

Which we got sucked into a moment later.

I groaned as we got back up from where we were on the ground.

"Okay… that was freaky." I decided as we looked at our new surroundings.

"What happened?" Ethan gasped as he looked around.

"Name your business, young knights!" We heard an annoyingly familiar voice and we looked to see… well…

Beldorf the Wizard of Galdor.

"Or _parish_ where ye both stand!" He pulled out a stick.

"This is all just a little misunderstanding dude." Ethan reasoned.

"'Dude'? I see no dude around here." He looked around.

I hit my forehead, "The game was made with the middle ages in mind, Ethan. _Dude_ wasn't a common word back then."

"The strangely dressed lady speaks the truth." Beldorf confirmed, "I am _Beldorf_! **Wizard** of Galdor! And ye be no friends of mine! With manners like those, ye must be of the wretched clan from Lockerslay! Filthy scandals the lot of them."

"No… actually, we're from-" Ethan tried to explain.

"Your statures are not of Giants' blood… so neither of you could be from the East." Beldorf continued trying to figure us out.

"Actually… we're from-" Ethan continued to try.

"That leaves us with but _one_ plausibility." Beldorf moved closer, "You are both from the West…. And you have come to steal my secret code!" He held his wand in the air, threateningly.

"Well… sort of?" We relented weakly.

He pulled away, "Away with ye! Get thee as far from mine eyes as thou art possible! Else, I will fell ye where ye stand!"

I growled softly, flashing my bright yellow eyes, "You really want to go there?"

"On second thought… I will away myself!" He decided, "And we will battle….. another day!"

With that, he ran off.

"Wait!" Ethan gaped, "We just wanna get out of here!"

I looked over at him, "We better follow him them."

"Why?" Ethan sighed.

"Hello… strong wizard. Strong magic… he might know a way out!" I informed him.

Ethan blinked, "Good thinking… we better hurry."

"You got that right…. Come on!"

With that, we started after the Wizard.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

"Hey!" Ethan complained.

"Will you slow down!" I added.

We were chasing after Beldorf as he skipped quickly into his hut.

"We just wanna know how to get out of here! Please!" We insisted before he got into his hut and closed the door in our faces.

"Beldorf." I threw my hands to my side.

"Go away! We don't want any!" He called back.

"Oh come on! We don't even want the code anymore!" Ethan assured.

I nodded, "We just wanna go home!"

The Wizard opened the door and tapped a sign that read _'No Gamers Allowed'_. "You won't get very far in life, young knights. If you don't learn to read!" He went back into his hut again.

I groaned, "So much for _that_!"

"Beldorf!" Ethan tried again.

"Now do run along. The Woods are not safe." Was the only the Wizard said.

We sighed and started away from the hut.

Only… I felt something close by.

"I don't think he was kidding." I breathed out.

Sure enough… several of what the game called 'Triptoids' appeared out of nowhere.

They waved their weapons in the air a bit before going at us.

I groaned softly as I had to flip over a few and tried to grab one… trying to make my hand shift… but it didn't.

I grunted as I was forced to the ground then kicked one coming at me back as I got to my feet again. "Looks like we're without our bond…"

"Just great." Ethan groaned as we were forced back to back.

I elbowed a few back before I roundhouse kicked another away.

When we finally could look, we saw Beldorf looking out at the battle…. Then going back into his hut when he noticed us looking.

"Beldorf!" We groaned before we continued fighting off the monsters.

I blocked another attack before I felt my legs starting to shake. _'No! Not now!'_ I groaned before I had to get low and strike another Triptoid down.

I backflipped into the air and kicked another one down before I hit yet another with its own weapon.

"This isn't looking good." I grumbled softly.

 **Third Person**

The monster that sent the Blue and Green Rangers into the game, along with Cassidy and Devin after they got inside the Café, known as Demagnetron was attacking Kira, Conner, and Hunter as they tried to find their two ranger friends.

The three rangers hid behind a set of crates.

"Now would be a really good time to find Ethan and Cel." Conner noted.

"See if you can draw his fire, I'll check inside." Hunter decided simply.

"I'll go too." Kira agreed.

"Check fast. I don't know how long I can hold him off." Conner replied.

"Okay." The two nodded and quickly headed into the Café.

When they got inside, they saw the game their friends had been playing still up… and a cheat device beside the keyboards.

"Ethan? Celea?" They frowned.

Kira frowned at the cheating device, "What's that?"

It sparked before it caused the game to suck them in.

The yellow and magenta rangers groaned as they fell beside Celea and Ethan, who were on the ground again as they continued to fight the Triptoids.

"Huh?" They frowned as they looked up.

"Welcome to our world." Celea nodded as they got to their feet.

"I don't suppose you know how to get out of here?" Hunter asked.

"We don't even know how we got _in_!" Ethan reasoned.

The four went at the monsters again, Celea and Hunter double teaming.

Celea kicked on back before she punched another into a tree while Hunter elbowed some back, then swept under a few more, forcing them to the ground.

Hunter tried to stomp his foot into the ground and frowned, "Huh?"

"Already tried it… we can't use our powers." Celea breathed out as she swung on a branch and kicked a few more backward.

The four were forced to regroup as some Triptoids forced them away and held defensive stances.

"Have you tried to morph then?" Kira asked.

"What good would that do?" Ethan questioned.

Hunter had a good answer, "Keep us alive long enough to figure a way out?!"

The Blue and Green rangers looked at each other and shrugged. "Good enough for me."

"Ready?" Hunter asked as their morphers appeared on their arms.

"Ready!" The other three nodded.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

Once we were out we got into fighting stances.

"Let's do it!" Celea called out.

The four ran at the monsters and kicked them back.

Hunter struck some back before looking over at Celea, "Go for a spin?"

"Oh yeah!" She nodded along with Kira before they grabbed Hunter's and Ethan's hands and the two females ran along the Triptoids, forcing them down before they got back on the ground again.

"Keep it rolling!" They chorused before the boys rolled over their backs and struck more down.

"Over the top." The boys held their arms out before Kira and Celea used them to jump over to the other side of the Triptoids and strike those down.

Two of the Triptoids were able to sweep the boys off their feet, but the girls caught them. "Gotcha!" They pushed them back up, causing the boys to backflip and strike some of the Triptoids.

"Oh… I know this is a bad time…" Hunter groaned, "But we've got a limited time here before Conner's gonna need some help with that freak in the real world."

"Great, add more to our plate why don't you?" They grunted softly as they continued to battle the freaks around them.

 _ **Reality**_

Conner growled as he tried to strike Demagnetron some more… which then forced him back and to the ground.

Conner's morpher changed and he quickly got to his feet, glaring at the monster, "I am so over you!" He activated his morph. "Dino Thunder! Power U-" Before he could finish, Demagnetron sent a blast at him.

This blast forced him into the Café… and knock into Ethan's Cheat devise.

Instead of being pulled in though…

The Rangers and the Triptoids were forced _out_!

"What the….?!" Conner frowned at the device before he saw his friends reappearing before him… all morphed.

The four struck at the Triptoid they were fighting before looking around, "Huh?"

"What's going on?" Conner questioned them.

"Don't ask!" Hunter denied as they continued their fights.

Celea forced a Triptoid over the counter and she winced, "Oh… _man_ Hayley's seriously gonna lose it!"

"Conner! Morph and meet us outside. Okay?" Ethan called out.

"Gladly." Conner didn't want to be in the middle of… whatever the heck was going on at the moment. He reactivated his morpher though. "Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

Once he was morphed, he rolled outside, where the others were fighting the Triptoids.

They continued their battles with the others while Conner went at Demagnetron.

When he forced the monster back enough, Demagnetron groaned. "I'm outta here!"

With that, he disappeared, along with the Triptoids.

"Good riddance!" Conner figured as the other regrouped with him.

"We gotta check out that game." Hunter decided.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

They were around the computers the Green and Blue Rangers had been using as the cheating device sparked yet again.

"It's doing it again!" Celea motioned to where Beldorf disappeared from both of their screens.

"Dudes… what's going on?" Hunter frowned.

"I kinda don't know where to start." Ethan looked at the other three.

"I have no _idea_ where to start!" Celea added.

"The truth," They jumped at the sudden, but familiar, voice, and looked to see…. Well… _Beldorf_ standing a little ways away from them, "Is always best told… from thine heart."

The five looked at each other, "Alright… time to talk to Dr. Oliver and Hayley."

 _ **At Tommy's house, an hour later…**_

"I'll see if I can get access by linking it to our main power supply." Hayley hooked up the cheating device to the console.

Tommy held his head as he turned to face the others. "So let me get this straight; You were so caught up in a video game… that you let a monster sneak up behind you?"

"It's a pretty tight game Dr. O." Celea reasoned.

"You have to keep your head in _this_ game at all times." He replied, "I know it can be hard. It can be really dangerous too… that's why you got–" Before he could finish, Beldorf sent a spell at him, causing his mouth to disappear.

Celea and Ethan both glared back at the Wizard. "Beldorf! Give him his mouth back!"

He just sneered and looked away.

"Can he wait until after mid-terms?" Hunter half-joked.

"Hunter!" Kira whacked the magenta ranger for Celea.

"Beldorf!" Celea and Ethan hissed again.

He rolled his eyes, "Killjoys…" He sent the reversal spell at Tommy, giving him his mouth back.

"Okay?" Tommy let out as if he didn't know what'd happened while his mouth was gone, "Let's not do that again."

"We're… _really_ sorry Dr. O." Celea and Ethan relented.

"I know you are guys." He assured.

"We've definitely learned our lessons." They put in.

"But… just to be clear… the cheat device was… all his idea." Celea pointed to Ethan.

"You know… this might not be a total loss." Hayley turned to them.

"What do you mean?" Tommy frowned.

"That creature's energy left a residual power pulse." Hayley replied, "If I recalibrate the settings… I might be able to use this _thing_ to send Beldorf back."

"You mean… I did something right?" Ethan smiled a bit in relief.

"You may have gotten lucky." Tommy replied, "Right now, we better deal with the creature on the loss. Kira, Hunter. Check the monitors and see if you can find it."

"Right." They nodded and went to do just that.

 **Ethan**

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

The console went off, causing Kira and Hunter to walk back over. "Looks like Mr. Magnetic-Personality's back." Kira breathed out.

"Okay." Dr. O walked in, then looked back at Beldorf, "You stay put until we can figure out a way to send you back…" The then turned to Celea, Kira, and I. "You three stay here and keep an eye on him. Conner, Hunter, come with me."

They got into an open space and held up their morphers as they appeared. "Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready!" They nodded.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" They called out as they activated their morphers all the way.

Once they were morphed, they rushed out… leaving Celea, Kira, and I to watch Beldorf as he messed with some unimportant equipment.

"You know… I think we can go help them." Celea noted.

"How? We've gotta keep an eye on Beldorf!" I replied.

"Ethan my friend… ever hear of the impossible knot?"

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

"That should hold him." Celea finished the knot, put his wand in a box and locked it, "And keep him from using his magic."

"Celea… you're a freaky genius." I informed her.

"Tell me something I don't know." She smirked softly before we got over to a little more open space, "Now… Ready?"

"Ready!" We nodded.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" We called out as we activated our morphers.

Once we were morphed, we got outside and Kira held her morpher to her lips, "Hey PteraZord! Mind giving us a lift?"

In response… the three of us were soon on the back of her Zord.

 _ **3 minutes later…**_

When we noticed the monster and the others we jumped off and shot the freak with our Thundermax Blasters.

"Yeah!" Celea called out.

"You're the best!" Kira told her Zord as it flew away.

We heard the monster getting back up and we turned to it, each of us pulling out our weapons.

"Tyranno Staff!" Conner called out.

"Veloci Whip!" Celea cracked her whip.

"Tricera Shield!" I held up my shield.

"Ptera Grips!" Kira held both her daggers.

"Ingen Sword!" Hunter grabbed his sword.

We each struck the freak back with our weapons before we got back together.

"Let's put 'em together!" We chorused as we put our weapons together, "Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Uh-Oh…" The monster slowly got back on its feet.

"Fire!" We shouted before Conner pulled the trigger and the familiar Dino-blast went at the freak.

When it exploded, we got out of formation.

"Demagnetized baby!" Conner commented.

But… our joy was short lived… because the freak grew to Mega size.

"I'll handle this joker!" Dr. O declared before he jumped up… only to be swatted away like a fly.

"Dr. O!" We called out.

"Hayley… we may need some backup." He relented into his morpher.

A few moments later, the Brachio Zord was coming down the way, before releasing the Zords inside it.

The five of us instantly jumped in them and formed our Megazord.

"Online." We chorused as we got inside the cockpit.

"Try and keep up!" The monster mocked before spinning like a top and disappearing into the ground.

"Woah! Where'd he go?!" Hunter questioned.

I heard the freak reappear beside the Megazord right before it struck, then jump over and go back into a hole.

It reappeared in front of us. "This is fun!" It mocked.

"Activate the seismic receiver." Conner instructed.

"On it." Celea nodded.

Our screens showed that we were getting close to it on sonar.

"Almost got a lock on it." Hunter breathed out.

After a moment, we got the lock we needed.

"Got it!" Conner declared.

"Firing Tyranno Tail!" We chorused before we made the Megazord do just that, destroying the freak easily.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

We were back in Hayley's… the owner with an untied Beldorf and the cheating device.

"How?!" Celea blinked, "I thought…?"

"There's a thing called… scissors."

"Oh…" She stepped back.

Beldorf stepped up to the two of us, "I presume you're both still looking for the secret code to the city of Galdor?"

"Yeah… but I think we'll work for it the old fashion way." I relented simply.

We then took Beldorf's shoulders and traded places with him.

"One key at a time." We finished together.

"The way I wanted to do it originally." Celea put in.

"Will you stop putting this on me?" I looked at her.

"Just saying." She held up her hands.

"And a good answer." Beldorf informed us, "'Tis the right one."

"Alright, Beldorf… time to go." Hayley activated the device and had him pulled back into the game.

"See you later." Celea and I waved him goodbye.

"Woah!" We heard two people cry out and we looked to see Cassidy and Devin on the ground in…. Renaissance clothes?

"Wow… great entrance." I yielded to them though as they got to their feet.

"Do I wanna know what's up?" We looked at Hayley.

"I don't know either." She replied.

Devin, weakly, gave her a hug as the others and Trent walked in.

"So what's the deal? Did either of you get the secret code and win the game?" Trent asked.

"Not exactly." We shook our heads, "Better get us some tall smoothies… it's gonna be a long day."

"Oh, brother." Hunter chuckled softly, rolling his eyes.

* * *

 _Well... here ya go._

 _This was pretty fun to write, along with next weeks..._

 _Please review and tell me what you think... please no flames._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	10. Golden Boy

_Man, I am_ so _sorry!_

 _I was so busy making some videos and finishing writing this story I forgot to update it... and my family just kept me slammed._

 _But I_ PROMISE _I won't miss another update without a good reason and something to keep it's seat warm..._

 _Now... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

We were morphed and in our Megazord, battling a dice themed monster… who sent us into a _very_ cold area!

"I'm freezing!" Kira's teeth chattered.

"No kidding!" I rubbed my arms.

"I swear I can see my breath already!" Hunter breathed.

"This gives new meaning to the phrase 'Chillin' like a villain'." Conner pointed out.

"Come on guys! Focus!" Ethan called out.

We moaned softly before we spun the Megazord around, sending the frost that had covered it at the dice freak.

"How 'bout a little Ptera Rang?" Kira asked as she activated her special attack.

We sent the rang at the monster, causing it to spark and for us to be sent back to Reefside.

"Spoilsport!" It commented.

"Ingen…"

"And Veloci…"

"Double Kick!" Hunter and I called out before we kicked the freak back twice.

"Like you could kick it!" It denied.

"Tricera Fist!" Ethan decided before we struck the monster with the Tricera arm, then the Tyranno's arm.

"Oh yeah!"

"Good one!"

"Awesome."

"Dino Drill!" We called out the final attack.

We powered up the attack as it tried to disappear… only to reappear when we had it fully charged, and headed right for it!

This destroyed it easily.

"Oh yeah!" Conner cheered.

"We're on a roll!" Hunter declared and I knew what was coming next.

"Give up Mesogog! We're not going anywhere!" Kira called out.

"Let's not get cocky guys." I tried to calm them down, "Don't want them getting any ideas."

"Good point." Ethan nodded.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

Hunter, Ethan, Trent, and I were in Cyberspace.

Trent and I were working twice as fast since we just got slammed.

"Celea." Hunter stopped me as I was about to wait another table, "We've gotta go home soon… you think you can scrounge a few minutes for our government project for now?"

I shook my head, "I'm really sorry, Hunt… but we just got slammed…"

"Okay." He patted my back as I had to sit down at the bar for a few seconds.

"Waiter! Order up! Hello?!" Cassidy shouted.

Trent and I looked at each other in annoyance and slowly moved closer to her.

"You do what you gotta do." Ethan and Hunt patted our shoulders, "We'll find something to keep us busy until you guys get some breaks."

"That'd be great." We nodded before we went over to Cassidy's table.

"She ordered the latte right?" I recalled.

"I… think so." He nodded.

"Got it." I grabbed the drink from the bar and gave it to him to bring it over to them.

"There you go. One Decaff Latte." He breathed out as he put it down for her.

"Oh, thanks." She nodded, "You know…."

We zoned out as more people called out for us.

"That's nice." We informed her after we figured she stopped talking.

We were about to go over to another table when Devin grabbed my arm lightly. "Hey, look, Celea… I hate to be a drag but…." He made a drinking motion while whistling and I remembered he ordered a smoothie.

"Ah, man, your smoothie…" I blinked.

"Got it." He nodded.

"Sorry, Dev… I'll be right back with it." I assured and went to grab it while Trent went to another table.

"Thanks, Celea!" He called out.

I was waiting another table when I heard a few screaming noises and I looked over to see Ethan messing with some sort of wireless control over Cassidy's laptop before she slammed it shut.

I chuckled softly and quickly gave the customer his meal before I went over to the counter… where Devin was messing with the blender.

"Uh… Devin?" Trent and I walked over after he'd talked to his 'dad'.

"Oh, hey guys." He nodded to us as he lifted the lid up, "Look… I uh… just figured I'd make my own." We breathed soft laughs. "Is that okay?"

"It takes the work off us." I nodded.

"Why not?" We shrugged before walking away.

That… was followed by Devin clearly forgetting to put the lid back on after adding his stuff… because I heard, then saw, a blinder throwing out it's liquid.

"Great… more work." I mumbled.

 ** _Later that day…_**

"Oh… thank you for the ride home." I breathed out as Hunter walked with me out of the Café after my shift ended.

"It's cool… besides, I think we should take a ride around town." He shrugged, "Gets you to relax, and it gets me to try out the truck's new engine.

I smiled softly as we climbed into the truck and got inside it. "That sounds good. Thanks."

He smiled back, "Welcome."

 ** _20 minutes later…_**

We were driving behind Dr. O and Trent when Hunter noticed something behind us.

"What the….?! Cel, look. Do you see a….?"

I looked behind us as… whatever the heck it was sped past us and behind the Doc's car. "A big gold guy running like… 50 or 60 Miles Per Hour right behind Dr. O's jeep?"

Hunter hit the breaks right as Dr. O did the same with his ride.

The gold… thing… hit the extra tire on the back of Dr. O's ride and hit the hood ornament on ours.

"Woah." We breathed out before we got out.

"What is that?" Trent questioned as we got over to them, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Wanted a look around the countryside." I answered before looking at the freak.

"Oh man… my insurance company's never gonna buy this." Hunter and Dr. O grumbled softly.

Right as they spoke, the… _thing_ stood back up!

"Which one of you is Dr. Oliver?" The thing spoke with a robotic voice.

"Uh…" Inadvertently, we looked at Dr. O.

"That'd be me." He stepped up.

"Then prepare for your demise!" The robot commented as it 'cracked' its 'knuckles', "You're mine!"

The thing ran at Dr. O… who pushed the three of us out of the way.

Sadly, he couldn't land a blow… and ended up being forced back, and holding his arm.

I growled before I joined the fight.

I tried to land a strike… but the thing easily forced me back… my leg hitting the sweet spot I thought had finally healed up made it go numb and I nearly fell to the ground… had it not been for Hunter and Trent.

"Sweet spot?" My boyfriend figured.

"Yep." I nodded softly.

Dr. O was forced to the side of his car… which the freak nearly got around… had Trent let me go and cry out, "No!" Before going at it.

"No! Trent! Stay back!" Dr. O tried to stop him.

Hunter let me go, and I had to hold myself up with the back of the Jeep as I tried to pool my energy into healing my bruised area.

"I can help!" Trent reasoned.

"So can I!" Hunter agreed.

They both went at the gold freak… and actually held their own for a few moments…. Until the thing threw them to the ground a ways away.

They, however, got back up and went at the thing again… but same result… only on their backs this time.

"Trent! Hunter!" Dr. O and I called out.

I tried to stand on my leg… but it _still_ hurt!

But… there was a blast of lasers and I looked to see the three remaining rangers, all morphed and on their Raptor Cycles.

They got off their bikes and hurried in front of the thing while Kira went to check on Trent.

"Trent? Are you alright?" Kira asked and I hit my forehead at the slip-up of the name.

"Yeah… wh… hey, how do you know my name?" He questioned.

"Uh…" Kira couldn't come up with anything.

Conner and Ethan struck at the thing… being able to force it back a bit… which is when another Invisa-portal opened, and Zeltrax came through.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Conner commented dryly.

The armored freak barely gave them any acknowledgment… and instead looked at the thing. "You. Return with me at once."

"But father… my mission is not complete." The thing reply… wait! Did it just call Zeltrax _father_?!

"Now! Do as you're told!" Zeltrax growled.

"Yes, father." The thing agreed begrudgingly.

They went through another Invisa-portal.

"Father?!" I questioned, _"Did that thing just call him…_ Father _?!"_

 ** _'I think so.'_** Hunter replied before looking at the other rangers, "Thanks for the save."

"Oh… no worries. All in a day's work." Ethan assured.

I nodded a bit over to their Cycles.

"We better get going anyway." Kira caught it, "Find out where he's… going."

"Right." They nodded and got back on their Cycles before speeding off.

"And let's get _you_ back to the hotel." Hunter wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we headed for the truck.

"Yeah… couldn't agree with you more." I moaned softly.

 ** _2 hours later…_**

"Hunter… if you put another ice-pack on my leg… I swear… you're not getting dinner." I threatened as Hunter put a _fifth_ ice-pack on my leg.

"What were you thinking? Getting in the battle like that?" He questioned me.

"Uh… probably the same thing you were when _you_ jumped in." I bit.

"That's different. Trent needed help."

"And Dr. O didn't?" I reasoned, "Hunter you can't-"

Before I could finish, my phone went off.

I opened it and put it to my ear, "Go for Celea."

 _"Uh… Celea… we may have a problem."_ It was Trent.

"School problem or work problem?" I frowned.

 _"The second one."_ He replied with a sigh, _"Seems my dad, the all-powerful Anton Mercer, now owns the land that Cyberspace is on."_

"What?!" I shouted in horror.

 _"I know…"_ He breathed out.

"Alright…" I took a deep breath, "We should tell Hayley."

 _"What?_ 'Sorry, my dad now owns the Café' _?"_ He figured.

"Tomorrow." I added quickly, "We'll tell her tomorrow."

With that, we hung up.

"Tell who what tomorrow?" Hunt frowned.

"That was Trent." I informed him, "Turns out… Cyberspace's got a new landowner."

"What?!"

"I know."

 **Hunter**

 ** _The next day…_**

Hayley slammed down the information regarding the matter. "I don't believe it!"

"Junk mail?" Dr. O asked.

"I wish. Check this out." She held it out for him to read.

"What's it say?" I asked.

"A letter from the city." Hayley answered, "Seems as of tomorrow, I have a new landlord."

"Not just any landlord." Dr. O pipped up, "Anton Mercer."

"He's gonna rebuild the whole Café." Celea figured.

"And he's going to replace me." Hayley added.

"With who?" Ethan asked.

We all looked to see Trent standing behind us.

"So you've heard." He breathed out.

"So what's the deal man?" Cel frowned, "Not to be rude or anything… but one rough day at the office so your rich daddy buys it for you?"

"It's nothing like that. I had nothing to do with this." He insisted, and I believed him.

"Look, I've got a friend at city hall… maybe we could check out the deal and see if Mercer missed something?" Dr. O figured.

Trent shook his head, "To know my dad long enough to know he doesn't make mistakes."

"No, I've known your dad long enough to know he does." Dr. O assured.

"I could get Quincy to look into it too." Cel put in, "Next to his usual life… he's a pretty good businessman. I'm sure he could lend a hand. And I think he's in town."

"Good thinking." We nodded.

"Let's go." Dr. O nodded to her, "Come on Ethan, Hunter…"

"Well, wait, I'm going with you." Trent advised, "This is because of me. I'll do whatever it takes to fix this."

"City Hall, here we come." Cel breathed out as she pulled out her phone and dialed Quincy's number, "Yeah, hey… Quincy… it's Celea…. You're in Reefside today, right?"

 ** _1 hour later…_**

We hopped out of Dr. O's jeep and headed into City Hall.

"Man I hope there's something we can do." Trent relented.

"Me too." Cel, Ethan, and I chorused.

"Dr. Oliver…" A woman in red with brown hair held her hand out for the doc to shake when Quincy walked up to us, "My office said you were coming down."

"And I said I'd meet up with you." Quincy added.

"Councilwoman Sanchez." Dr. O nodded as he shook her hands.

"Quincy." Cel and I nodded to the older Lunar Graduate.

"Thanks for taking the time to talk to us." They chorused.

The two nodded before I heard an Invisa-portal opening and we looked to see that gold freak and Zeltrax jumping onto some steps close by.

We got in front of the Councilwoman and Quincy before the gold boy sent a blast of energy at us, forcing all of us to the ground, apart.

Cel, Ethan, Dr. O, and I weakly got back to our feet… but that was soon followed by the freak sending us back down again.

"Trent! Quincy! Take Councilwoman Sanchez where it's safe!" Celea called out.

"You got it!" They agreed before leading her away, "Come on!"

 _"So much for this being a_ peaceful _meeting."_ I grumbled.

 ** _'Hunter… can you_** **not** ** _complain about our lives when we're_** **fighting for them** ** _?!'_** Cel snapped.

 _"Right… sorry."_ I apologized.

The four of us got into fighting stances, glaring at the two armored freaks before us.

The Gold freak went at us and we tried to strike it… but he kept blocking our moves and striking us faster.

We were forced back way too easily, and I had to hold my shoulder in a bit of pain.

"Your son got a lot stronger." Dr. O breathed out.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Zeltrax mocked.

I glanced over and saw Conner and Kira rush up to us.

"We heard you guys were here to fight City Hall." Conner informed us.

"They must've meant fight in front of it." Kira noted.

"Not the time guys." Celea retorted.

"You guys ready?" I questioned.

"Ready!" They nodded as we pulled our morphers in front of us.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" We shouted before we were all morphed.

We held our weapons out as Zeltrax growled. "Tyrannodrones!" Said minions appeared from an Invisa-portal. "Destroy them!"

The others went at the Tyrannodrones while Conner and I hung back a bit.

"Thundermax Saber!"

"Ingen Sword!"

We both struck a few of the Reptile freaks down, but easily blocked a strike from the Golden boy himself.

I kicked him back before he pulled away and started at us with his blade.

We ducked under most of his strikes but he backflipped out of the way when we tried for one of our own.

Conner and I jumped into the air and struck him across the chest.

He kicked us back before we jumped into the air and traded blocked strikes.

When we got back on the ground, we continued to go at each other…

Right as we were going for another blow to his chest, Zeltrax got our attention.

"Golden Rod! Attack the City!" He commanded.

"Yes, father!" The golden freak agreed before he struck as down.

He then turned into a golden ball of energy and flew through the sky before he reappeared, ten times his size.

"I'm larger than life!" Golden Rod declared.

"Woah…" Kira gasped as the five of us regrouped.

"Oh come on!" Celea hissed softly.

"I'm gonna rock this city!" Golden Rod added.

"That's our Cue! Brachio! Do your thing!" Dr. O called.

Within seconds, our Zords came and we quickly got inside them.

"Thundersaurus Megazord!" We chorused as we combined into said Megazord.

"Bring it on!" Golden Rod growled.

"You asked for it!" Celea called out.

"He doesn't look so big anymore." I agreed.

"Let's take care of business guys!" Conner declared.

The freak ran at us before kicking us back a little… but we still were standing.

"Prepare to be destroyed by Golden Rod!" The freak called out as the weapon appeared in his hand.

He struck us back a few times before the Megazord was forced to the ground, sparks flying in the cockpit.

"Hunter…"

"You got it."

Cel and I moved our Zords to got back upright, causing the Megazord to follow.

"Thanks for that guys." Conner nodded.

"You got it." We assured.

Golden Rod continued his on-slot of striking us until we all noticed Dr. getting out of his battle with Zeltrax.

"It's Dr. O…" Celea frowned, "What's he doing?"

Golden Rod tried to step on him, but Dr. O was able to move out of the way in the nick of time.

"Brachio Staff! Wind Strike!" We heard him call out as he forced his Staff into the ground, causing a huge gust of wind to be sent at the monster, causing him to spark.

"I never thought I'd be thankful for Wind." I commented.

But Dr. O didn't stop there…

He caused a crack in the ground that Golden Rod fell into…. Then cause it to shoot out fire…

The fire causing Golden Rod to be thrown into the air and destroyed.

"Way to go Dr. O!" Celea and I cheered.

"Yeah!" The others called out.

 **Third Person**

 ** _The next day…_**

The dino rangers, along with Ty, Kelly, Hayley, and Quincy, were in the Cyberspace talking.

"I'm just glad you got the guts to finally ask her out." Celea chuckled as Ty informed her about his being Kelly's boyfriend.

"Well… we figured… why let one difference choose how you see someone?" Kelly smirked.

"Good to hear." Hunter noted.

"So… you own Storm Chargers in Blue Bay Harbor?" Kira asked.

She nodded, "Yep. And I'm glad to hear about you guys sticking up to City Hall… takes a lot of guts."

"That it does." Councilwoman Sanchez walked over, "And I've got some good news on that too."

She was about to continue, when Anton Mercer walked in, a destruction Crew with him.

"Okay… let's get these walls torn out… we can save the computers." He told the crew.

Hayley frowned and stepped up to him, "Hang on… you don't own it yet."

"Hayley…" Anton didn't have time for this, "You know as much as I hate to say this you really can't fight City Hall."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Dr. Mercer." Quincy stepped up, along with the Councilwoman.

"My name is Eleanor Sanchez," She continued, "Councilwoman for the 33rd district."

"And I'm Quincy Aronshei, businessman, and pre-law graduate." Quincy put in as they walked up to Hayley and stood beside her.

"It is with great… pleasure," The went on, "That we inform you that the City Council had voted to put your purchase of this land on hold."

Dr. O got behind them.

"You're a part of this?" Anton questioned his former college.

"Actually." Quincy burst his bubble, "We have your son to thank."

"He made me realize that a place like this…." She went on, as Ty and Kelly… then the other Dino Rangers and other teens, "A safe haven for the youth of our community… is something that shouldn't be disturbed or changed in any way."

"I was only trying to do what's best for my son." Anton reasoned. None of them seemed to back down or care. Finally, Anton relented. "Well… I'll just be going then."

With that, he and his destruction crew left.

Everyone cheered and got together.

"Yes!" Celea grinned, high-fiving her best friend then hugging her adopted brother, "We did it!"

" _You_ did it." Quincy reasoned, "You and the others… you fought City Hall."

"I honestly can't believe we won!" Hunter breathed out.

Celea grinned before it wavered a bit when she felt her hands shaking.

She bit her lip and took Quincy's arm, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Okay." He nodded.

They walked over to a corner and Celea showed her shaky hand. "What's going on?"

"Be more specific."

"Quincy, I've been trying to call you for the last three weeks about this." Celea informed him, "My muscles… my dreams… they're all out of whack."

"Meaning?"

Celea took a deep breath, "Ever since… my last test… I keep getting this… recurring dream everyone once in a long while… but… but lately… my muscles have been shaky… the dreams almost every other day… what's going on? Some… side effect?"

Quincy frowned then shook his head, "No… it's not possible…"

"What isn't?" Celea frowned, "Quincy you need to tell me… _now_ please!"

"Celea I think-" Before he could finish, Ty walked over.

"Hey, guys… quite being sticks in the mud and come on! Hunter's buying everyone drinks and food."

"I'm in." Celea grinned before the two walked over.

Quincy frowned softly as he hung back a bit.

Celea couldn't….. no… her destiny isn't that of the legendary one… no… it's impossible.

Right?

* * *

 _Well... here ya go._

 _I swear, no more missings without something to keep at bay... I hope..._

 _Please review and tell me what you think... please no flames._

 _Next week, next chapter I PROMISE._


	11. Trouble With Legends

_I'm back with another chapter! Luckily I won't have to worry about getting a little behind schedule like I originally thought I would be because I will focus my whole attention on this story alone. And if gonna another OC chapter right here..._

 _So... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

I bolted up and bed and bit down on my lip to keep from screaming in fright.

I noticed Hunter still in bed and I took a deep breath as I tried to lay back down. "It was just a dream… it was just… a dream…"

I closed my eyes… but my mind went back to my dream… and it wasn't a good one.

 _"Well… well…. Well…" A voice mocked me as I was tied to a stake._

 _I tried to pull away as I groaned out, "That's a deep well… mind jumping into it some time?"_

 _There was a slice through the air and I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming at the searing pain it gave my cheek._

 _"You should learn… to respect your elders." The voice growled angrily._

 _"Who are you?" I questioned, "Come out so I can see you."_

 _"You don't need to see me…" It assured, "But you will need to hope you'll get out of this experience… alive… Celea…_ Celea… Celea?"

My eyes snapped open, "No!"

Hunter jumped a bit as he held a hand on my shoulder he was shaking, "You okay?"

I breathed heavily. "Y… y…" I couldn't even bring myself to lie. "No… I'm not… I'm really not."

Hunter pulled me closer and kissed her forehead, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know…" I whispered, "I honestly don't know…"

 ** _Later that day…_**

We were in Hayley's, myself feeling a little worse for wear… not that I let it show.

Hunter was at one of the Computers while I was waiting some tables.

My muscles were tense but shaky… but no one noticed.

I heard the door opened and I glanced to see Quincy, Kelly, and Ty walking in.

"Guys!" I smiled at them as I got behind the counter.

"Hey Cel." They nodded as I grabbed three cookies for each of them.

"Oh… hey guys." Hayley nodded to them, "What bring you here?"

"Well… we actually came to talk to Cel." Quincy answered, "Well… _I_ did…"

"I wanted to tag along." Ty shrugged.

"I wasn't letting him go without me." Kelly finished.

I smiled softly, "Thanks."

"I'll take over." Trent assured.

"You're the best Trent." I nodded before I walked out from the bar and headed over to Quincy, "So, what's up?"

"About what you asked me last week." He whispered and my heart leaped.

"I'll be back later." I assured Hayley and Trent before I walked out with the three.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

"So… what is it?" I frowned.

"I… I think you're problem… I think it's got something to do with that legend dad told us about." Quincy replied.

"Legend?" I blinked, "You mean that story that always put me to sleep when I was a kid?"

"That's the one." He nodded.

My mouth fell open, "Quincy… that's impossible. It was from _5,000_ years ago."

"Exactly." He nodded again, "That's what I thought when you told me… but… I told dad-"

"Quincy!"

"Not the specifics!" He assured, "But… I told dad… and he seems to think after the Ninja Prophecy came to pass… well…"

"But… that's always been… Lunar Folklore." I reasoned, "If it was true…"

"I know." My adopted brother sighed, "But dad thinks it's possible. You could be-"

"I can't!" I exclaimed, wincing as people turned to look at us, "Sorry…"

We leaned closer and Quincy sighed. "Look… I'm not saying that it's completely impossible for you not to be… but, let's face the facts. You're everything _she_ is in the legend."

"Most legends turn out to be myths." I reasoned.

"You said the Power Rangers were Legends." He pointed out.

"…Well when I said they were Legends, I meant the first ones." I replied.

Quincy rolled his eyes, "Look, I know you'd think this was crazy… but, you gotta believe me."

"If it's true, I'll be dead by New Year's Day!" I hissed.

"Not true." He assured, "You'll be dead by your 18th birthday."

"Quincy!" I growled.

"Relax." He put his hands on my shoulders, "Look… most Legends get twisted through the years… we just need to figure out what really happened."

"5,000 years ago!" I reminded him, "Most documents are gonna be dust!"

"Unless…" He smiled calmly.

My eyes went wide, "No! We are _not_ …!"

 ** _2 hours later…_**

"Quincy, why must… you hate me…. so much?" I groaned.

"It's literally not gonna kill you." He rolled his eyes.

"So says you, you've never been up here!" I snapped.

We were climbing up the mountain that used to hold the Lunar Academy.

Personally… I didn't believe the Lunar Academy _always_ moved around… and from what I was told, it was once connected to the earth… something known as the Last Ice Age actually caused the first Lunar Ninjas to disconnect it.

It's was _also_ connected to the highest mountain in _North America_!

"Why… didn't we keep… all that stuff… with us?!" I groaned as we continued up.

"Because they were too dangerous to do so." Quincy answered as he finally got up to the top.

I grumbled under my breath before I got up with him.

"Alright now…" I gulped softly as we stood in front of an ancient temple.

"Let's get that scroll." He finished.

"This should be fun…" I mumbled.

Rightly said, a dark spirit appeared before us.

Their eyes were dark brown… so I was a little nervous.

"When I run… get to the other side." Quincy hissed.

"What about you?" I whispered back.

"I'll be fine. I've faced a dark sided Ty, remember?"

"I remember you almost _dying_!" I retorted.

"Just run! Now!" He growled.

I bit my lip and did as told, running to the back before the Dark spirit could get me.

I was about to go up a set of carved steps when I heard Quincy crying out in pain.

I looked back at him and saw him on the ground. I then looked between the steps and my adopted brother.

Finally, I ran in front of the spirit, "Leave him alone!"

The spirit shinned its brown eyes and I felt my legs go stiff… but I didn't care.

"Moonlit Wave!" I shouted as I sent the light blast as the dark spirit.

When I looked again, it had turned to dust… blowing away in the wind.

I moved my legs again and I rushed over to Quincy, "You okay?"

"Yeah." He groaned softly then looked at the stairs, "It's gonna be a long climb though."

"We can do it." I figured.

"Right." He nodded.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

"You know, if Sensei was here, he'd have both of our heads." I noted as we headed up the steps, "You know how it's against rules to come to the ancient lands."

"Of course I do." He assured, "That's why we're not telling him."

I blinked, "Okay, I'm confused… since when do you _ever_ not tell dad something like this?"

"Since I got to know Ty… in work…" He mumbled.

I stared at him, "You work at Storm Chargers now?"

"Yes, okay… yes! I work at Storm Chargers." He sighed, "I didn't want to tell you though."

"Dude, but… your dream is to take Dad's spot as head Sensei." I reminded him.

"Don't remind me!" Quincy groaned.

We stopped and he sat on one of the steps while I looked down at him.

"Dude… what'd you tell dad?" I frowned.

He sighed, "He doesn't know you're going to normal High school in Reefside… so I told him I was watching over you."

I blinked, "Again, you lied? That's not like you."

"I know." He sighed.

I sat beside him, "Hey… I'm glad you're helping me with this… takes guts."

He smiled, "Like being a Power Ranger?"

"Yeah like being a-"

Right as I was about to finish, my Com-Link went off.

"I gotta go." I breathed out.

"Celea…" He shook his head.

"I know… I wanted to do this… but…" I looked at my morpher then groaned, "Alright… let's keep going."

"You sure?"

"I won't be any use to my friends if I'm handicapped. Let's keep going." I started up the steps again.

"Alright… your choice." He sighed.

 **Third Person**

Hunter groaned as the monster of the week, A magnet mixed with a set of bones known as Magna-bones, forced the Dino Rangers all backward.

"Okay… where's Celea again?" Conner groaned.

"If I knew, I'd be trying to get her!" Hunter insisted.

"Great…" The others grumbled.

The monster chortled, "Ranger down I take it?"

Hunter growled, "We don't need all of us to take you out!" He held up his Ingen Sword and went at it.

The freak easily blocked each of his strikes and forced the former Thunder Ranger backward.

Hunter groaned before he got back up, _"Cel! We could use a hand here!"_

 ** _With Celea and Quincy…_**

Celea heard his voice and froze in her steps.

"Celea? Come on." Quincy tried to coax her into continuing their climb.

 ** _'Celea! Please!'_** Hunter's voice called through again.

"We need to keep going."

 ** _'Celestina Palensa! Come on!'_** Hunter shouted in what Celea realized was pain.

Celea looked up at her adopted brother, "I'm sorry…" She ran back down the steps before she Ninja Streaked back to Reefside.

Quincy sighed as he watched her go. "She defied one part… that much I know…"

 ** _With the other Dino Rangers…_**

"Prepare to meet your doom rangers!" It mocked.

"Prepare to meet _your_ doom, freak!" Celea's voice shouted as the green ranger flipped behind him and struck the monster with her Veloci Whip.

"Celea!" The others rushed up to her.

"Where were you?" Conner asked.

"Later." Celea shook her head, "Right now… let's beat this creep!"

"You got it!"

The five quickly combined their weapons and got in front of the monster. "Z-Rex Blaster!"

"We'll see about that!" Magna-bones held out its hand, causing the blaster to start being tugged out of their hands.

"Hold tight guys!" Ethan grunted as they tried to hold firm.

"We better attack now!" Celea added.

"Right!" Conner nodded before he put his finger on the trigger, "Fire!"

The Dino-mouthed blast went at the monster, causing it to spark.

"Oh! So much for being Bad to the Bone!" It groaned before it fell to the ground and exploding while the others turned away.

"Awesome!" Everyone cheered.

"Now Cel… where were you?" Hunter repeated.

"Well…." Celea was about to tell them when the monster came back, larger.

"Dr. O?" Ethan looked at his morpher.

Within moments, the BrachioZord came out of nowhere and their Zords quickly came out of it.

The team jumped into their respective Zords and quickly combined.

"Combine." They chorused before their Zords did just that and became their Megazord.

"Time for some Polar Discharge!" The monster commented before sending a wave of energy at them forcing their Zords apart.

"Ah!" The five cried out as they tried to hold themselves in their Zords.

"Alright… let's try this… Veloci Tail Whip!" Celea turned her zord around, causing the tail of it to strike the monster.

 ** _"Ingen Bite!"_** Hunter added as his Zord bit Magna-bones back even more.

"Ugh! No need to be bitey!" It complained.

 ** _"Let's try this again…"_** Conner called out.

 ** _"Combine."_** They activated the control.

Once they were combined into their Megazord once again, the five sent their strongest attack.

"Tyranno Drill!" They called out.

They activated the attack and struck Magna-bones down easily.

"Ugh! No Point for me!" It complained before exploding once more.

"Great!" Everyone cheered.

"Yeah!"

"Awesome…" Celea breathed out softly.

 **Hunter**

 ** _Later that night…_**

"Celea!" I chased after my girlfriend, who visibly winced when I got up to her as we got into our Hotel room, "Finally! I've been trying to find you since we got done!"

She nodded, "That's…"

"What's wrong?" I pressed, "Celea… please tell me."

"I can't." She shook her head.

"Can't or won't?!" I snapped.

Again she winced. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." I reasoned gently.

"I don't even get it!" She groaned and sat on the couch, "I don't know if it's my darkness… or some stupid legend like Quincy think's it is."

I frowned as I sat beside her, "Legend?"

She groaned softly before answering, "The Legend of Fitche Esmeray; The First Dark Lunar Master."

" _'Dark Lunar Master'_?" I repeated.

She nodded, "The First… the second being her son, my 10 times great grandfather… and not from Sensei Aronshei. I mean, my real father's father."

I stared, "So… what's the Legend?"

"The Legend states, from what I understand…. One of mighty power must go through six hurtles after forcing that which makes them dark away. Each hurtle is put in place for those they find close." Celea answered.

"Translation?" I blinked.

My girlfriend smiled softly, "Basically… once someone's completely stopped his, or her, darkness… they've gotta get through six hurtles…"

"Does it mention which class?" I wandered.

"No… but I've been told, a long time ago, by Quincy himself… that the first sign that could be you… your muscles start being shaky… and your dreams are condemned to that of the final thing you love." She replied and held up a hand as I was about to ask for another translation, "Basically… it starts out like… PTSD in the sense that… you can't get much grip on reality… and the shaky muscles… well…" She raised a hand that clearly showed unwilling shakiness.

I took it gently and looked at her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hmm… let me think…" She rolled her eyes, "The final thing I love. You." She looked me in the eye. "You're the main thing I love… the final thing… the biggest thing… Hunter, I've been having dreams of you… and as much as I wished they were all good…" She shook her head.

"Cel…" I whispered.

Tears came to her eyes, "I _know_ I should've told you sooner… but… when we became rangers again… I… I just… I didn't want you to worry…"

I pulled her close, "I'm sorry…"

My girlfriend shook her head, "So am I… I should've told you when it first started… but I didn't believe it… live alone know what it was…"

"Exactly." I rubbed her side a bit, "Yes, okay… I'm _a little_ mad you didn't tell me… but… you didn't know what it was, to begin with."

"You guys nearly got your butts kicked… if I'd come when my morpher went off…." Celea shook her head.

"You were trying to find answers weren't you?" I figured.

She nodded, "Yeah… uh… Quincy and I… we had to go to the most ancient part of Lunar History."

"Couldn't have been that bad." I reasoned.

"It was at the top of Mount McKinley."

"Oh…" I blinked.

"Yeah."

"That's high."

"I know."

"Wow…"

"Will you stop that?!" She glared jokingly.

"Right… sorry…" I smiled a bit.

She sighed after a moment, "Point is… I didn't even get to see the scrolls… I turned back right before then to come and help."

"You could've stayed to get some answers." I reasoned, "We could've-"

"No." She cut me off, "Look… I know you can take care of yourself… but you can't keep a battle up if you're down a Ranger."

I sighed, "I know." I kissed her forehead lightly. "Look… why don't we just eat, relax, and watch some TV… I heard this new show was on… _Phil of the Future_ I think."

She smiled, "I'd like that…" She stood up and went to make dinner.

"Holler if you need me." I noted.

"Sure…" I could hear the eye-roll in her voice, getting me to laugh a bit.

I turned the TV on and looked to see her cooking away, completely calm now that she was in her favorite element.

The only question that I still wanna ask her though… what did she dream about me?

And… how can I help her through it now?

* * *

 _That's a really good question, and it will be answered soon. All along with another chapter next week._

 _Till then..._

 _Please review and tell me what you think... please no flames._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	12. Beneath The Surface

_One of my personal favorites so far, I loved writing this chapter... and there's not much to say up here..._

 _So... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Hunter**

We were in Cyberspace… Cel was working double shift since Trent was out, I was helping a little.

Ethan was playing on his laptop while Conner and Kira were working on a class project.

We could tell Ethan was playing a game because he wouldn't be quiet.

"Dude, do you mind?" Conner finally asked.

"Made it to level 12!" Ethan squealed out.

I slammed my hand on the _power off_ button on his laptop.

"Thank you, Hunter!" Conner breathed out.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ethan looked over at me.

"No one can concentrate with you blowing up things in our ears!" I replied before I walked back over to the bar.

"But it took me… three _hours_ … to get to that level." Ethan sounded brokenhearted.

"Sorry, Ethan. But I'm with Hunter on this one." Kira agreed with me, "We got a paper due tomorrow."

"And why are you three working on yours?" Conner asked us.

"Did it yesterday." Celea and I replied.

"Finished it last week." Ethan answered, "Trent and I jammed on it while you guys were out being David Beckham and—"

" _Don't_ even say it." Kira growled.

We quickly looked away in fright.

"Wasn't going to…" He assured.

"Yes, you were." I reasoned.

"Shh!" He hissed.

"Hey, where's Trent anyway?" Kira asked, "I thought he was working today?"

"Hayley gave him the day off." Celea replied as she walked by, giving Ethan and me two cookies. "Probably spending some quality time with his dad."

"Waitress!" We heard someone call out and Celea groaned before she rushed over to them.

 ** _'I'm getting him back for it though!'_** She groaned.

I chuckled softly and pursed my lips when she turned to glare at me.

"Do we wanna know?"

"Not really, no." I denied.

 ** _The next day…_**

We got up from our seats as the bell rang.

"Alright. There's only so much you can learn in a classroom… who's ready for some field work?"

We were going on a dig for Dr. O's class, so we were heading for the buses.

But that didn't stop me from hearing Cassidy request something.

"Dr. Oliver, may we have permission to film today's dig for journalism class?" She asked, "It's just that I think it would be better for my career if I focus on more exciting things like nature and science."

Celea and I looked at each other, then Dr. O.

"But… Cass, I thought you said this stuff is as dull as dirt?" Devin reasoned.

Celea and I had trouble holding back our chuckling.

"Uh… actually, Devin, I think I was talking about our last conversation." She waved him off.

"Relax Cassidy. You can film the dig." Dr. O assured as Devin walked out.

"Hey, Devin!" We chased after him.

He sighed and stopped, "Guys I'm really not in the mood right now…"

"Come on… Cassidy went too far trying to get permission to film." I reasoned, "Why don't you help us when we get to the site? Sound good?"

He nodded, "That… that'd be great. Thanks, you guys."

"Pleasure." Celea smiled lightly as we continued out.

But… that didn't stop us from freezing in our tracks when Principle Randall walked by.

"You saw that too… right?"

"Please tell me she won't be going with us." I sighed.

"Better pray not." She groaned softly.

We sighed as we continued on out.

We got on the bus and got in the far back, close to where the others were.

"Finally… a fossil dig!" She grinned softly, "Now this is gonna be interesting."

I smiled lightly before I noticed her hand shaking, "Cel?"

"Oh man…" She whispered and tried to hold it when I took it instead.

"How do you know when the… legend-"

"I don't know… Quincy hasn't told me… but… we're working on it." She assured, "I promise."

I nodded, "Okay…" I kissed her cheek.

She smiled before she held up her iPod, "Wanna listen to a song as we're heading there?"

"You better hope Principle Randall…. Oh no…" Right as I was finished talking… I saw the Principle and Dr. O getting in the front.

"Never mind…" She lowered her iPod.

 ** _Half an hour later…_**

We were moving some dirt away from some fossils and I looked one over. "Hey check this out."

Celea looked over my shoulder, "That looks like a bone fragment. Probably the…" She took it in her hands. "T… tibia… but pretty old… probably… 400 million years."

"Sweet." I blinked, "Come on… let's see if there's more here."

Celea chuckled before we continued our digging.

"Hey, guys." Ethan got our attention and we looked to see him walking over to a smaller spot, "We're gonna go check out over there… see if we can find anything."

We nodded, "Holler if you find anything."

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

"Hey, guys! Over here!" Ethan called out to us.

"Well, we did say 'holler'." Celea grumbled before we hurried over to them.

"Check it out… I think I found something." Ethan went on as we got up to him.

"What is it?" We bent down to look at it.

"I think… is that… a Dino Egg?" I blinked.

"I'll get Dr. Oliver." Kira got up.

"Wait up." Celea called after her before she followed.

"Great… leave us to pull it out." Conner grumbled.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on… How hard could it _possibly_ be?"

 **Celea**

Kira and I rushed back to the rest of the dig site and saw… Randall trying to wipe some dust off of Dr. O.

"And… I think I just threw up a little in my mouth." I gulped softly.

"Uh… Dr. Oliver?" We questioned as we got closer.

"We need some help identifying something." I put in.

"We think it might be a…. _Morphersaurus_." Kira finished, and I shot her a look of pure annoyance.

"Uh… sure… I'll be right there." He nodded.

We hurried back to the others.

 ** _3 minutes later…_**

"Oh, come on!" We heard Ethan grunting.

"What's wrong?" I frowned as we got up to them.

"This thing won't come out easy." Hunt breathed out.

I looked at Kira before I easily pulled the egg out. "Are you sure?"

They blinked, "How…?"

I shrugged, "Don't know…"

Dr. O got up to us.

"What have you got?" He asked.

"Well… I think it might be a Dino-Zord Egg." Ethan answered as I handed it to the Doc.

"Careful." He instructed as he took it gently.

"Oh…" We heard Principal Randall as she walked up to us, "A discovery. How exciting?"

"No… uh… we're not sure what it is." Dr. O reasoned.

"It looks like a prehistoric egg." She retorted simply and I kinda had to give it to her on that one, "May I?"

We all looked at each other in worry.

"Well uh…" Dr. O tried to think.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't drop it." She insisted.

 ** _'Said the spider to the fly.'_** Hunter grumbled, and I tried to keep from chuckling aloud.

Dr. O gave it to her slowly and she looked it over.

Not a second later, he quickly decided, "I should really take that back to the school lab and examine it."

"But of course." She held it out, "Here."

Right then, we noticed several Tyrannodrones coming out of nowhere.

 ** _"You've got to be kidding me."_** Hunter and I growled.

Dr. O nodded to us and we quickly went to fight the freaks.

I high-kicked one down then elbowed another.

This, of course, was accompanied by my legs starting to shake…

"No! Not now!" I hissed as I tried for another strike at a Tyrannodrone, which I barely landed.

I groaned as one tried to knock me down into one of the holes and I turned to it. "I wouldn't have done that." My eyes changed as I jumped up and grabbed it's arm before I kicked it into the hole.

I quickly changed back when I noticed some going over to Devin and Cassidy. "Oh, come on!"

I looked over at where Hunter was fighting some off and groaned before I hurried up to the wannabe news-reporter and cameraman.

"Could you guys get out of here?!" I growled as I shoved some back.

"No way! This is a total excl-"

"Don't care about your lives then?!" I snapped.

"She makes a good point." Devin noted.

"Fine!" Cassidy groaned and moved away.

I took a deep breath before I noticed the Egg being thrown into the air. "No! The Dino-Egg!"

I groaned as another Tyrannodrone came at me and I had to strike it down before regrouping with the others.

 ** _'You okay?'_** Hunter breathed heavily, glancing at my shaking arms.

 _"I'm fine."_ I lied.

We got up to Dr. Oliver and Principal Randall… the latter of which was not gonna let our fighting skills go unnoticed.

"Would you mind explaining where'd you learn to fight like that?" She questioned.

"Uh… Karate Club." We lied before we hurried over to where the other students were… but I was able to hear the Principal ask the good Doc.

"Do we even have one of those?!"

"I don't know… I'm still new here." He assured… and I couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

I scuffed softly before I noticed Devin and Cassidy close by. "I'll be right back." I whispered to Hunter before I walked over to them.

"Okay… you gonna tell us where you learned to-"

"You guys need to forget what I did." I laced my Ninja Power into my words easily, "Okay… for all you know… you just were trying to get an 'exclusive' before finally running off to save your lives."

They blinked then nodded.

"Say… do you know what those things were?" Cassidy asked.

"No." I lied easily before I walked back to Hunter.

 ** _Later that day… after school…_**

We were in the Dino Lab, while Ethan scanning the Dino-Egg.

"So, what's up?" I frowned.

"You got anything?" Conner added.

"I don't know." Ethan relented, "Something's not right… I can't detect any signs of life."

"That's weird… I'm sure that's a DimetroZord Egg." Dr. Oliver insisted simply.

"DimetroZord?" Hunter blinked.

"It's developed from the Dimetrodon." He replied, "It's really amazing… but will normally only respond to dark-waves."

"That would explain why the Tyrannodrones want it." Kira figured.

 _"And why I was able to pull it out."_ I gulped softly causing Hunter to take my hand lightly.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

We were still trying to figure out the reason behind the Dino-Egg when Dr. O turned to us from his seat.

"This is weird…" He breathed out, "I'm still getting a heat signal from the dig site where we found the egg."

"But the eggs not even there anymore." Kira noted.

"Maybe it's just residual heat?" I reasoned.

"Or maybe there's another Dino-Egg." Ethan put in.

"I better go check it out." Dr. Oliver decided, "You guys stay here and keep analyzing this one."

He got up and started for the exit.

"I've got a bad feeling about this Dino-Egg…" I grumbled softly, looking at the egg.

"You're not the only one." Hunter agreed.

 **Third Person**

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

After a fifth try with analyzing the Egg, Celea came to only one conclusion.

"Guys, we've gone over this thing five times. I really don't think there's a Dino-Zord in here." She breathed.

The console blinked and they all as a light blue Dino-Zord with a rotating saw-like back roaming the outer edge of town.

"Well, there's one." Conner commented.

"But how?" Kira frowned.

"Can't we…?" Hunter frowned a bit.

"Open it?" Ethan finished before he lifted the arm of the machine they were using to hold the egg to do that.

It glowed… but there wasn't a Dino-Zord inside.

No… inside was a hologram of Elsa.

 _"Not what you expected ranger?!"_ She mocked with evil laughter before she disappeared.

"Okay, can I just say I'm _so_ over the evil laugh thing." Celea noted.

"Man, that's messed up." Hunter let out, "How'd she even do that?"

The console went off again, and they looked to see the Dino-Zord attack an old part of the city.

"Better get the Zords… it's attacking Little Tokyo." Conner breathed out, "Come on!"

They got into a clearer part of the room and activated their morphers.

"Ready?" The Red ranger asked.

"Ready!" They nodded.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" They all called out.

Once they were morphed they each called out;

"Tyranno!"

"Ptera!"

"Ingen!"

"Veloci!"

"Tricera!"

 ** _12 minutes later…_**

They were running through the woods.

"There it is!" Celea called out as she saw the Zords going up to fight the dark one, causing them to stop.

Their Zords tried to bite and strike it… all that did was force it back, then used the saw on its back to force them backward.

"Woah!" They gasped in fright.

Their Zords continued to attack still… but it didn't seem to be looking good.

The Tyranno and Ingen Zords continued attacking it.

"Come on Tyranno /Ingen/ Zord…" Conner and Hunter hissed softly.

The corrupted DimetroZord forced them back and started up the saw again… this was followed by the TyrannoZord doing the same with his drill tail.

They went at each other… but the DimetroZord got the upper-hand and forced the TyrannoZord down, his tail sparking.

This was followed by the corrupted Zord digging itself underground.

"Woah!" The team gasped in shock, "He's gone!"

The ground started shaking, and they barely kept their footing.

"Or so we think!" Hunter commented.

"What is it?" Conner questioned over the shaking.

A freaky looking monster, going by name Scorpex, appeared large as the shaking stopped.

"Great… now, what do we do?" Ethan grumbled.

"DinoZords! Now!" Conner decided.

Their Zords got up and quickly formed.

The five jumped into the Megazord and got in their Cockpit.

"Alright! Do it, Kira!" Conner declared.

"Ptera Rang!" Kira called her attack.

The attack went at Scorpex twice… but he blocked it both times.

"Tricera Fist!" Ethan decided.

Scorpex blocked it and forced them back with a swing from his tail.

"Woah!" The team shouted.

"Dr. O! We've got a problem!" Celea called into her Com-Link.

 ** _"I don't think the Thundersaurus is Powerful enough."_** He informed them, **_"You need something that can break through his armor…"_**

"Like what?" Hunter frowned.

 ** _"Like a blade or a saw."_** The Black Ranger replied before he got it, **_"Wait a minute. You gotta use the DimetroZord!"_**

"What?" They chorused.

 ** _"The Dino-Zord you were just fighting."_** Dr. Oliver elaborated.

"Uh… Dr. O? If you hadn't noticed he's not exactly playing well with others." Conner reasoned.

 ** _"Let me see if I can do something about that… Hunter, I'll set it, so you can control the legs of the Megazord, Celea, I'll need your help."_**

"You got it." Celea agreed before she closed her eyes and held up her morpher.

As she was doing this, the Megazord was attacked by the DimetroZord… causing it to spark and be forced back a bit.

She grunted as she had trouble staying upright as she tried to concentrate on connecting with the Dino-Zord.

 _'Come on… come on…'_ She bit her lip as she used some of her dark energy to connect with it, then switched it to light as quickly as she possibly could.

The moment she did, her morpher changed.

Instead of the green head of the Velociraptor, it was the cyan head of the Dimetrodon.

Celea's eyes snapped open and she tapped the head a moment later.

Sure enough, the dark energy that corrupted the Dino-Zord, to begin with, was pulled out and destroyed.

"Yes! Got 'em." She smirked.

The Dino-Zord revved up its saw and struck Scorpex.

The five pulled the Megazord back up and looked to see what'd happened.

 ** _"He's all yours, guys. Wait till you see what he can do."_** Tommy informed them as they combined the Zord with their Megazord.

The five smirked before they went up to the monster, who readied a strike at them.

"Not happenin'." Celea had the DimetroZord arm out, cutting the blade of the sword off.

"Oh yeah!" The others declared.

They went at him again when the monster tried with its other blade, cutting it too.

"Now I'm _really_ mad!" Scorpex growled.

"Oh? You want some more?" Hunter smirked before he and Celea started up the saw and struck the freak again.

This was followed by Conner sending a blast from the eyes of his Dino-Zord.

Finally, they called out, "Dimetro-Blade! Full Power!"

They started up the Saw of the Blade before striking across the monster, then straight down.

Finally, Scorpex fell to the ground, destroyed.

 ** _The next day…_**

The five were in class, as Cassidy was doing the school news report.

 ** _"This is Cassidy Cornell with a special report."_** She was saying, **_"I have discovered we have a superhero working right here at Reefside High."_**

That got Dr. Oliver's attention too.

Hunter looked at Celea, but she shook her head.

 _"You didn't remember what I was doing for_ Totally Talent _… and that was half my power… there's no way she remembered."_ Celea insisted.

 ** _"Yes. Our very own Principal Randell fended off several prehistoric creatures in an act of selfless bravery."_**

 _"But I_ did not _shift their memory_ _ **that**_ _much!"_ Celea had trouble not shouting.

 ** _"I was on the scene to bring you exclusive footage. Let's roll tape."_**

A moment later, Celea's anger turned to laughter at the video of Devin and Cassidy looking over a flower.

 ** _"Uh… it seems we're having some technical difficulties…"_** Cassidy barely covered as the screen showed her again, **_"Please stand by."_**

 ** _An hour before school ends…_**

The Five were heading out of the school when they noticed Principal Randall walking by… and Dr. Oliver following after.

"This oughta be good." They quickly got behind the corner next to the stairs to watch.

"…. I guess I didn't have to worry about you too much." Dr. Oliver was saying.

"You were worried… about me?" Principal Randall questioned.

"Of course." He assured.

The bell started ringing, getting the five to jump a bit.

"That's the Bell Dr. Oliver… your next class isn't going to teach itself." She said after a moment before walking away.

"Uh… yeah… I mean… no." He blinked.

"Man, that woman is cold-blooded." Hunter noted.

"Yeah, but remember, Dr. Oliver's got a thing for Dinosaurs…." Conner agreed.

"Don't even start with me, Conner." Dr. Oliver tried to get them to stop.

"I think you two would make a perfect match." Kira went along with them.

"Aren't you guys late for your next class?" He wanted them to stop as they headed down the steps and down the hall.

"Yeah… we were kinda hoping you could write us a note or something." Ethan relented.

"Dream on." Dr. Oliver gave up on them leaving.

They all laughed as they headed through the doors… only for Celea to stop a little was in and rub her head a bit in pain.

 _'The strength of darkness can't be contained.'_ A voice whispered to her, _'You will fall… like all those before you have.'_

"Cel?" Hunter got her attention, "You coming?"

"Uh… yeah." Celea nodded and quickly followed after them, glancing at the empty area.

This was getting harder to handle.

* * *

 _Next week is but another Original Chapter..._

 _Just... keep in mind this was_ all _originally worked on in the fall..._

 _Till then..._

 _Please review and tell me what you think... please no flames._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	13. A Spooky Test

_Alright, I wrote this around Halloween... and it was my first attempt at a scary chapter... so I hope it works._

 _So now... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Hunter**

Celea was clinging to the bed.

"Come on, Cel… you gotta get up." I sighed.

"No." She denied.

I sat beside her, "Look… I know you hate Halloween… but I'm gonna be right beside you. I promise."

Celea groaned before sitting up, "You so owe me."

"It's just one night. Besides, it could actually be fun." I smiled softly at her. Knowing she wasn't in the mood.

"I'm still wanting to get you back for your little 'Prank' during our time touring that haunted house." She glared at me when she said that. I rolled my eyes.

"I _said_ I was sorry ten times!" I complained as we got into the living room.

Let's just say… there was a slight incident with a 'body' on a tree-branch that I couldn't pass up using on her.

"I was afraid to go into the woods for _weeks_ because of that!" Celea reminded me as we grabbed our backpacks that had our costumes and headed outside.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

We were walking into the school and I blinked as I looked around. "Cel?"

"You seeing it too?"

"Good… so I'm not going nuts." I breathed out.

Everyone we walked by looked like they were _literally_ a monster… not just in costume.

We reach our lockers and I glanced over at the science room… where the others were… completely looking normal.

And they were motioning us into the room.

"Come on." Cel took my hand and we hurried into it.

"Okay… what's going on?" I questioned as Ethan closed the door behind us.

"You're guess is as good as ours." Connor answered, "We were coming in for the party and… well… we saw everyone who was wearing a costume….. well they…."

"They turned _into_ that monster." Kira finished.

"Where's Dr. O?" I frowned, looking around the room.

"We don't know." Ethan sighed, "I tried calling Hayley to see if she could get into the Lab… no luck getting through… signal's out."

"Anyone else thinking this is like _Halloweentown 2_?" Celea frowned, "Cause it's sounding like it is."

"If it was… we'd know who was doing this." Kira sighed as she sat at a table.

"Well… how come we're the only ones normal look….." Cel hit my gut when she probably noticed something with the others, "Ow…"

 ** _'Hunt… look at their left wrist.'_** She nodded softly to everyone's left wrist before she looked to see that hers still had her morpher wrapped around it.

"Guys… where are your morphers?" I asked aloud after glancing to make sure mine was still on.

"Morphers?" They repeated then groaned, "Oh… we _are_ in that movie…"

"Not quite." Cel reasoned, "Kira's right. We'd know who did this… though… that was _after_ that Grey Spell thing took effect."

"Which means there's somewhere else that's full of monsters… that are now Human." I added.

We all looked at each other, "Mesogog's Island!"

"But how do we _get_ there without going through all those guys?" Ethan frowned.

My girlfriend pointed to the window, "This'll be your first Ninja Streak with an actual Ninja."

"Good thinking." I nodded as I opened two windows, "We can Ninja Streak to the Lab… see if Dr. O or Hayley's there-"

"Hunter." I could just hear Cel folding her arms.

"I know! Mesogog's Island first." I grumbled, even though I didn't want to, "I hate that island…"

"Stop your whining… Connor, Ethan… grab him. Kira grab me." She sighed.

"Uh… and you're sure we won't fall?" The two other guys breathed out.

"Relax, so long as I'm really fast, you'll be fine." I assured, "I haven't dropped anyone yet."

"Speak for yourself." I heard Cel grumbled before they each grabbed our arms. "Alright… ready?"

"Ready." They nodded.

With that, Celea and I Ninja Streaked out of the school.

When we landed, Cel looked up at the sky.

"This can't be the place." She breathed out before looking ahead, "But… that still looks like the fortress."

I looked up to see that the sky was clear… but the actual fortress that we've been in once before looked exactly the same.

"Come on… can't be so hard to find a way into that thing." I figured out, "I've got an idea anyway…"

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

I could feel Celea giving me an annoyed look. "This is your bright idea?"

"It's so stupid it's bound to work." I nodded, not really listening to their complaining.

We were going through the woods behind the fortress.

"Anyone else surprised we haven't raised any alarm from the Tyrannodrones?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah. Me." Cel replied, "And I've got a bad feeling."

We heard an Invisa-portal open and we hid behind a tree, expecting something to come out… but nothing came.

I looked around and nodded softly when I didn't see anything coming out of it, "We're good."

"Come on." Connor and I waved for them to follow.

The five of us went through the Portal easily and I closed my eyes as we did.

When we came out the other side…. let's just say I was shocked, to say the least.

The walls were… bright. Not Dingy at all.

"Okay… anyone else freaking?" Kira gulped, "Cause I sure am."

Ethan frowned, "Whoever did this… they're sure not one of Mesogog's goons…"

"Yeah… I don't know a single monster that would want to do something like this to their boss." I agreed.

"Well… well… well."

We got into fighting stances as we saw someone literally walk through a wall.

It was a man, with a dark cloak, dark eyes, dark hair and dark…. Well… _everything_ about him just screamed **_dark_**.

"Who are you?" Celea asked.

"Oh… just…" His appearance changed to show a black, royal looking, knight, "You're worst enemy."

"Did you cause this?" Connor asked as we slowly backed away.

"Seems the red Ranger's actually got some brains in there." The Knight scuffed.

I growled, "Listen, buddy, we didn't _ask_ for you to turn against your master."

"I have no master. Not for 3,000 thousand years." The monster retorted.

"Then why do this?" Ethan asked as we continued to back up, "I mean… if you don't work for Mesogog…"

"I am only here as a test…. To the green ranger." He answered and I growled angrily.

Celea, however remaining calm, frowned, "Test? What are you talking about?"

"Your fear is strongly withheld, you are like a warrior I fought not long ago… she too kept her true self deep within…" The knight started.

"Before you go any further… mind telling us your name?" Kira asked.

"My name is Ditirsin The Dark Knight." He replied, before pulling out a sword and this time I gulped. "Now… I shall take this one for the test shall begin."

"And if I fail?" Celea questioned and I looked over at her like she was nuts.

 _"Cel… you can't be serious?"_ I questioned her.

 ** _'Let's see what this guy's gotta say…'_** She reasoned simply and I glanced back at Ditirsin.

" _If_ you fail… you and your friends will live forever be trapped in the world that has been created."

"Full of humans turned to monsters, or Monsters turned to humans?" I bit.

"Hunt!" Celea hissed, "Don't anger the one with the weapon!"

"He asks a valid question." Ditirsin assured, "The worlds are the same. But your bloods both lie in the world that was once human. That is where the two of you will remain if failed."

"And if she passes?" Ethan stepped up.

"Both worlds will be returned to their proper way."

"And if she refuses?" Connor asked.

"The same as if she failed… only you will all be turned into the monsters your kinds have."

"Guess I don't have much of a choice then." Celea breathed out, stepping up to the dark knight, "Alright… I'll do your test."

"Cel!" I took her hand.

She pulled away and glanced back at me, "I'll be fine… I'm sure of it."

I frowned before I nodded, "Alright. I'll hold you to that."

The Lunar Graduate looked back at the knight, "What do I need to do first?"

The knight tossed her a dagger that she easily grabbed out of the air, before hissing in pain. "Draw from your skin and you shall begin."

"I figured I'd start with something I hated." She murmured before she cut across her skin and I winced before she suddenly disappeared in a flash of green and white.

"No!" We shouted and went to grab her… but… she wasn't there.

"No! No. No, no, no, no, no…" I gaped at the empty space before us.

"She will return shortly." Ditirsin informed us before he disappeared too.

"Meanwhile, we need to make sure no one finds us." Kira got our attention, "If someone sees us… Celea getting back will be the _least_ of our worries."

"Yeah." Connor and Ethan agreed. I nodded silently.

"Then let's go." Kira motioned for us to follow her.

 **Celea**

I groaned as I opened my eyes.

"Oh… my head." I held the right of my head.

"Your inner self…" I turned around as that… Dark Knight reappeared before me. "Is well hidden."

"Yeah, well… there's not much for it to see anymore." I bit, "So what's my test? The sooner I get it done, the sooner I save my friends."

"This is your test." He waved his hand and we were suddenly engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

When I was able to see again, I was standing in what could've been the Lunar Ninja Academy grounds.

I looked at my body and found myself in my skate gear… then I looked around and saw that most of the school was gathered around…. With another me in my younger skating gear close by.

"No…" I moaned softly. Out of all the fears… I had to start with _this_ one?!

I _hate_ showing off in front of a crowd!

Skating at a Demo or at the Skate Park is different in the sense that they were just for show, nothing more.

I couldn't move my legs, as much as I tried, and I could only watch as I fell flat on my face.

"No…" I tried to move… but couldn't still.

I tried to cover my ears from the onslaught of laughter that erupted from the crowd as Ty and Quincy rushed to my side… but I couldn't.

I could only watch as the cause of my fear played out before me.

"No… no…" I clenched my fist as the laughing became almost unbearable.

* * *

The scene shifted, however, to see me in front of a large rock wall.

"Oh no…" I gulped.

"You sure you've got me?" 'I' asked Ty.

"Of course. Besides… it's just ten feet." He patted my shoulder, "You'll live."

I looked up at the top of the wall, gulping softly. "I don't know… Looks pretty high…"

"Come on! What's the worst that can happen?" He shrugged before I started up.

I was halfway to the top when he started talking to some girls.

"Alright…. Ty, you can let me down now." I called down… but he was still talking to the girls, "Ty?"

I looked down and my eyes went wide.

This was followed by me losing my grip and nearly falling down a really high height… had Quincy not grabbed the rope in time.

I breathed heavily as he slowly helped me down.

When I was all the way on solid ground… I grabbed my adopted brother.

"Oh… man! Celea I am _so_ sorry." Ty gasped, "I really didn't mean to…"

"I… I'm fine…" I let out weakly before I looked back up at the height and felt my legs start to shake.

"Woah there!" They both held me up.

"Great… now you're even more scared." Ty groaned.

* * *

The Scene shifted once more… but it wasn't a memory.

No… it was what I always thought would happen with my darkness… even to this day…

The other me's eyes were bright yellow… and I was looking at Hunter… the others on the ground… unconscious… both Dino Ranger and Ninja Ranger… along with Ty, Kelly, and Quincy…

It was the dream I've had every few days… each time a made a new friend or met up with one… they'd add to the unconscious friends… Hunter was the only one that ever stayed conscious.

"Cel… you don't have to do this." His voice was pleading and frightened and that's what scared me.

The dream me raised my bow and arrow… but every muscle in my body wanted to run up to stop what was about to happen… I've seen this so much… I… I can't… not again…

"Darkness Arrow." The other me growled before she let the arrow fly.

It disappeared right after she released it… and it reappeared behind Hunter.

My eyes went wide before I screamed, "No!"

The next thing I did was nuts but I don't wanna see what happens in my dream happen in front of me.

I rushed up and took the arrow myself.

I groaned softly as it struck into my chest and I doubled over in pain.

* * *

When I looked up, the scene melted away to show me in an actually bright room… the Dark Knight walking up to me.

"Alright… I lost." I breathed out, "I couldn't react to the scenes, right? Well as you can see… I reacted to the last one."

He nodded and pulled the arrow from where it was.

I looked down and noticed no blood anywhere… so I got back to my feet.

"You think you lost… because your greatest fear… is seeing your friends all destroyed?" He inquired.

"My darkness may be under-wraps… but I'm still afraid of something happening." I replied, "I can still feel something inside… like it's wanting out… so it can hurt my friends… and I couldn't stand that."

"Why though? They don't understand you." Ditirsin noted simply, "Why care about them?"

"Because they've been there for me… for everything." I reasoned, "They were there in my dream to help me… they were there when I nearly broke with my emotions… and they were there when I lost to it… even if they nearly got destroyed by it."

"And the new team?" He questioned.

"Just because they're new doesn't mean I don't trust them. I trust Kira with my secret… even my embarrassing one… sure, Conner's a jerk… but he's still a good person… and Ethan's the second kindest computer boy I know. And of course, I trust Dr. Oliver." I informed him, "And Hunter? Why shouldn't I trust him? He's proven to me that he'd do anything to help me. And he's my best friend… and my boyfriend… and the whole reason I actually _won_ against my darkness, to begin with. If he hadn't helped me… I'd probably still be under her power."

Ditirsin nodded, "You're certainly different than the last one… her fear was similar… but this isn't just your fear we're here for."

I blinked. What else was there?

* * *

I frowned before I looked around and noticed the scene shifting again.

I looked around and my eyes went wide… no… not… no… this can't be…

"Hey, Celea." I turned to see Hunter walking up to me… only depressed.

"Hey." I smiled softly at him, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He assured before he took my hand lightly, "Wanna head to the park for a bit?"

I blinked before I nodded, "Sure…"

We started walking but I couldn't help but ask again, "Are you sure you're okay Hunt?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." He frowned softly, "But… since when do you call me Hunt?"

I froze in my steps.

"Woah!" He groaned as I still held his hand and he was forced to stand beside me, "What?"

"I've always called you Hunt… since we were spending two weeks away from Blue Bay."

He frowned, "No… Blake and I spent two weeks away… you stayed back and moped."

I shook my head, "Okay… are we remembering the same thing? I can't believe I'm about to bring this up… but do you even remember San Diego… cause I know _I_ remember San Diego."

"Nope. Nothing happened there… are you okay?" He asked kindly… the same kindness I was used to… but it didn't feel right.

"No." I relented, "Look… can I be alone for a while?"

"Sure." He nodded.

I took a deep breath and started down the path we'd been walking… only to stop a few feet down and look at my left wrist… no morpher at all.

"No… I should at least have my Dino Morpher…" I whispered, then growled, "Alright… so it's my greatest wish I have to deal with? Well, I'm out!"

I bent down to grab an arrow that appeared at my feet and froze in thought… this was too easy…

And I always take the easy way out of doing things…

I scoffed, "I figured out the game…"

Putting the arrow back down, I walked back up to Hunter. "Alright… then tell me… what happened?"

 ** _4 minutes later…_**

He gave me the short version… but I knew it was all wrong.

For starters, I'd told them _no_ when the brothers asked me to do a Radio Show in Sacramento… but they did it anyway… and really upset me.

The day after that, I nearly met Hunter's anger again when I called myself something he hated…

Then we were in Angel Grove…

Long story short, I know for a _fact_ most of what he was telling me was wrong.

I was about to talk to him when I heard a voice close by.

"I… this… no…" She whispered, "Okay… how to get out… well… most things are out… except…"

I sighed and looked back at Hunter, "Look… I know this is gonna be crazy… but that's not right. _This_ isn't right."

I looked, and saw a girl with striking eyes only… it seemed like it was stuck in her own nightmare… cause they were filled with fear.

"Celea…" He frowned.

"Hunter, when did we have our first official kiss as a couple?" I let out, "When did we go on our first date before we waited things out? Those are the things I know for a fact."

"We were at your academy and the diner off the main street." He answered with a shrug.

"Wrong." I shook my head, "You kissed me when we were on our short trip cross-country. The first time you kissed me was right as I was packing the truck for us to head out on. And our first date? Where I first became a Ninja Ranger, by the ramp in the skate park."

"Come on… those were last year… why focus on the past?" He brushed a hand over my cheek.

I slapped it away. "Because that's who I am. There's a saying, _'Those who don't learn from the past are destined to repeat it'_. I'm already on the chopping block for one thing… I don't want there to be another."

A sudden shocking sound got my attention and I turned to see the Dark Knight standing behind me.

"Celea… don't. Come on… you can be happy." Hunter breathed out.

I pushed him away, "Not here. Not like this. This is too easy… that's not my life… not the one I want."

I turned to face the Dark Knight and sighed.

"I lost. Okay… I don't want this… I quite your game."

He didn't say anything at first… but I was surrounded by blackness… and I passed out.

* * *

 **Third Person**

There was a bright flash of light and the team was suddenly in the Dino Lab, Celea passed out close to the console.

"Cel!" Everyone rushed over.

Her eyes snapped open while she gasped softly as she tried to catch her breath.

Hunter got low as she tried to breath softly. "Cel? You doing okay?"

"Hunt?" She groaned breathlessly.

"Yeah." He smiled, "It's me."

Celea's eyes went wide before she glanced down at the other's and her left arms and nearly passed out again.

"Woah there! Woah there!" Hunter held her up, "Come on moon, Don't go all fainting on me now."

Celea held her head a bit, "You have _no_ idea what I just had to go through…"

"Don't doubt it." Kira got beside her before they helped her back up.

"So are… did I…?" Celea looked around, "Are we in the Dino Lab?"

"We don't know." They nodded simply.

The console went off and they all turned to see the Dark Knight reappearing ten times larger.

"Looks like we won't have time to think." Celea breathed out.

They stepped up a ways and Conner held up his morpher. "You guys ready?"

"Ready!" The others did the same.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

The teens were in their Megazord, rushing up to the monster.

"It's time we take this freak out for good!" Celea growled angrily.

"You got it." Conner agreed.

"You shall fail." Ditirsin denied them, waving his hand.

This caused several daggers to come flying at them… causing the Megazord to be forced back a bit.

"Nice try. Tyranno Drill!" They activated the attack.

The drill arm struck the daggers before it struck Ditirsin through and they landed behind him.

"Never turn your back on an opponent!" The Dark Knight hissed and readied an attack.

Celea rolled her eyes before she nodded to Hunter.

"Dino Double Kick!" They chorused before they attacked the Knight backward.

"One more thing… Ptera Rang!" Kira activated her special attack.

Within seconds, the 'boomerang' struck the Dark Knight down.

"I… lost…" It moaned before the dark knight started exploding.

The teens turned their Megazord around at the final explosion occurred.

 ** _Half an hour later…_**

"You sure you still wanna do this?" Hunter questioned.

"Hunt, it's _just_ a party." Celea chuckled.

He rolled his eyes as they walked into the gym where most students were.

They noticed Kira in a Goldilocks costume and smirked softly at Conner, who was a tin-man and Ethan, who looked like a lion.

"What are you guys?" Conner blinked.

Hunter scuffed, "Well… my name is 'Hunter'… so I think I'm the Huntsman." He held his fake ax up as he motioned to his brown leather vest, puffy shirt and pants and old leather boots.

"And Celestina means 'Holy one' so this is the only time I'm going to look like an angel." Celea added, fixing her fake Halo and readjusting her fake grey angel wings over her white and light tan flowing dress.

"Awesome." They nodded.

"Better than our costumes earlier anyway." Celea relented simply before she looked out at the other completely human teens who probably had no idea what had happened just a few hours ago.

"Hey… did you see anything… out of our ordinary in that little… test?" Ethan whispered.

Celea frowned. There was that girl she saw… but it was becoming fuzzy… she couldn't remember much about it.

"Uh… no. Not really." She denied.

"Huh?" They blinked.

"Oh well." Hunter shrugged, "Let's just enjoy this night."

Celea smirked, "Let's get our scream on."

"Oh!" Devin rushed up to her, "Celea! Hey! Uh… I've got a question for you… uh… and Kira?"

"What's wrong?" They frowned.

"The singers for the band can't make it and Principal Randall will _not_ like that." He breathed out.

"Say no more." Celea smiled softly, "We'll sing."

"Oh thank you!" Devin breathed out.

The two chuckled before they walked into the stage, Kira nodding in assurance to Celea.

"Hey, guys." They called into the two mics, getting their attention.

"The singers couldn't make it, but we're here instead… so… hope you'll like us." Kira breathed out before they turned to the band.

"Okay… a spooky song sounds good… think you guys can do it?" Celea asked.

"Sure." They nodded.

"Great." The two smiled before they turned back to the mics.

The music started and Celea started with a soft smile.

"Callin' all the monsters." She hummed.

"Callin' all the monsters." Kira added.

"Callin' all the– callin' all the," They chorused, "Callin' all the monsters."

"Oh, yea aye. Oh, yea aye. Oh… yea aye…" The band sang along.

"Heart thumps and you jump." Celea went on, "Comin' down with goosebumps!"

"You dared to go there?" Kira smirked, "I'ma, I'ma get you so scared!"

"We're wantin' _to_ ," They hummed, "We're hauntin' _you_ … We're wantin' to…."

"You stayed in too late to be getting _afraid_." Celea sang.

"This scene's _extreme_ , I-I-I-I'ma get you so scared!" Kira went on.

"We're wantin' _to_ … we're hauntin' _you_. We're wantin' _to_ … eh eh." They sang.

"Gonna get your body _shakin_ '." Celea smirked.

"Wishin' you could just _awaken_!" Kira smiled, "Here we go!"

"Tonight all the monsters gonna _dance_!" They chorused, "We're comin' to get ya! Tonight all the monsters gonna **_dance_**! We're comin' to get ya!"

"If. You're. Only _dreaming_." Celea sang, "Why I hear you _screaming_?"

"Tonight all the monsters gonna _dance_!" Kira hummed, "We're comin' to get ya!"

"We're comin' to get ya!" Celea put in.

"Callin' all the monsters." Kira smirked.

"Callin' all the monsters!" Celea grinned.

"Callin' all the… callin' all the… callin' all the monsters." They nodded softly to the rhythm.

"You hide or you try." Celea went on, "Kiss tomorrow goodbye!"

"We thrill to your chill!" Kira put in.

"B-B-B-Bucking for a freak-out!" They went on.

"We're wantin' _to_." Celea hummed.

"We're hauntin' _you_." Kira sang.

"We're wantin' to." They chorused, "Eh eh."

"We might just _bite_ underneath the moonlight!" Celea scuffed softly.

"More fun if you _run_!" Kira noted.

"I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'!" Celea chuckled softly.

 ** _Over with the Boys…_**

To Hunter's eyes, Celea wasn't even shaking… maybe this monster was the cure or something?

Maybe she's free of whatever she was dealing with?

But… then again, knowing both of their luck… maybe not quite.

"Man they're good." Devin noted.

"You got that right." They nodded.

 ** _On the Stage…_**

"Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head." Kira sang.

"Like a demon _choir_ playing with fire, fire, fire." Celea soloed.

"Gonna get your body shakin'. Wishin' you could just awaken." They chorused with the band.

"Tonight all the monsters gonna **_dance_** …!" Celea intoned.

"We're comin' to get ya!" Kira high-fived her as she held the not.

"Tonight all the monsters gonna _dance_!" They hummed, "We're comin' to get ya!"

"If you're only _dreaming_ ," Celea went on, "Why I hear you **_screaming_**?!"

"Tonight all the monsters gonna **dance**!" They sang, "We're comin' to get ya! We're comin' to get ya!"

"Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye." The band hummed softly.

"We're comin' to get _you_!" The two finished with their backs together.

The crowd clapped and cheered in joy.

"Thank you." They breathed out before they got off the stage.

Everyone still clapped and cheered.

Celea smirked softly as they got over to the boys again.

"That was awesome!" The boys noted.

Kira smiled, "Thanks." She patted Celea's shoulder. "We both did well. You did great."

"So did you." She reasoned then smiled softly, "You know… I may not always like Halloween… but today was pretty good."

* * *

 _Alright, my last OC chapter for a few weeks._

 _Sorry I'm getting this out a little later than usual... I've been swamped with writing..._

 _Please review and tell me what you think... please no flames._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	14. Ocean Alert

_Alrighty, this was both a great chapter and the most infuriating to write.. so I hope it was worth it._

 _So now... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

I was in the Cyberspace Café with the others and Trent, sitting at the bar since it was slow.

"Check it out." Ethan was saying, "It says here brain waves are just electrical impulses that, if converted into a binary language, can be downloaded!"

"Yeah, I read about that." Trent nodded, "It means your eyes can become the video cameras of the future."

"Game Geek TV." Conner denied, "I wonder if it'll become part of basic cable."

I rolled my eyes before I gave Hunter a smoothie he'd ordered, "Sounds fun if you ask me."

"You're just saying that cause you hate lugging around your camera everywhere." He scuffed.

"It's five pounds I don't need around my throat." I reasoned with a shrug.

The doors opened and we looked to see two girls holding them for a girl in red dress with black hair… who walked in looking completely high and mighty.

I knew who it was instantly, and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Just Nikki Valentina. Who cares?

Right as that thought crossed my mind, I noticed all the boys turning and gaping at her.

"Isn't that the girl from _'Ocean Alert'_?" Kira asked as they turned to her too.

Now _they_ were gaping at her! Even Hunter!

"The most popular Television show of all time?" Conner let out.

"Does anyone have a brown paper bag?" Ethan gaped.

"I'm Hyperventilating." Hunter added.

 _"Hunter Bradley!"_ I snapped, causing him to jump and glance at me as I gave Ethan the bag.

 ** _'What?'_**

 _"You said you_ hated _that show!"_ I informed him.

 ** _'Do you_** **see** ** _what I'm looking at though?'_**

 _"Just a pretty in pink loser."_ I rolled my eyes, _"Tony Hawk. Now_ there's _a star."_

Hayley ran up to the star, grinning. "Welcome to Hayley's Cyberspace. What can I get you?"

"I'm just dying for a wheatgrass shake. With a Twist of Lemon." She answered.

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry. But we just ran out of Wheat Grass. How 'bout a Berry Banana smoothie?"

"Did I ask for a smoothie?" She asked with a smile, but I knew it was bitter, "I'm fairly certain I asked for a Wheat Grass Shake."

"And she's right. We-" Before Hayley could finish, Miss. 'Superstar' cut her off.

"Alright, I'll give you 100 dollars for it." She reasoned.

"I'm sorry… you can't buy, what I don't have." Hayley replied simply.

"Listen, I don't know if you noticed this, but I'm Nikki Valentina." She replied, "There's nothing I can't buy."

"Unless you wanna wait till tomorrow, you can't buy your shake." I got out from behind the counter and stood next to Hayley, "We'll get more Wheat Grass tomorrow, but not sooner. It impossible."

"Never mind, I'm over this place." The Superstar rolled her eyes and started for the exit.

I nodded, folded my arms, and walked back to the counter, "Good riddance."

"I have to meet her or my life will never be com– Ow!" Ethan was about to breath out weakly when I whacked the back of his head.

"If you weren't so caught up in your fantasies, you would've heard what she said to Hayley!" I snapped, I blinked when Cassidy got a hurt look on her face, "And now Cassidy! Okay, that's it!"

I was about to go after the actress when Hunter grabbed my arm and turned me back to his side.

"No. And, eyes." He hissed.

I took a deep breath, but that didn't stop my anger.

"Fine… but still. Someone _needs_ to knock her down a peg…. Or a thousand." I reasoned.

"How could you say that?"

I groaned before my watch went off, "Okay, my shift's over, I'm going for a skate."

I headed out to the side of the Café and Ninja Ran to grab all my gear from the Hotel.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

"I can almost _see_ it. That dream I'm _dreaming_ but, There's a voice inside my head saying 'You'll never reach it'." I hummed softly as I skated down the pier, "Every step I'm _taking_ , every move I _make_ feels, lost with no direction. My faith is shaking. But… _I_ , gotta keep _trying_! Gotta _keep_ my head held _high_!"

"Ugh! Where is that hideous warbling coming from?!" I heard the _un_ mistakable voice of Nikki Valentina as I jumped over an unclaimed lounge chair on the dock.

"There's always gonna be another mountain!" I continued singing, "I'm always gonna wanna make it _move_! Always gonna be an uphill battle! Sometimes I'm gonna have to _lose_! Ain't about how fast I get there! Ain't about what's waiting on the other **side** …! It's the **_climb_** …!"

I heard clapping close by and stopped to see Hunter smiling a bit.

"How much of that did you hear?" I smiled as I skated up to him.

"Enough to know you still sing when you try to clear your head." He replied.

I scuffed and rolled my eyes, "You're such a dork."

"But I'm your dork." He reasoned.

"That you are." I nodded before I heard something else nearby.

"Oh come on!" We groaned before we hurried after it.

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

Dr. O got beside us as we heard someone screaming… and I instantly recognized it.

"Oh for the love of…!" I hissed as we came up to a weird… shark… car… plant… combo deal.

I jumped through the air and side kicked it away from Nikki Valentina.

"Oh man… I hate shark monsters." Hunter growled as they got up to me.

"You're not the only one." Dr. O and I chorused.

"Are you alright?" Dr. O asked her.

"Great. Where am I gonna find someone to fix my-"

"A 'Thank you' is good enough." I cut her off.

She rolled her eyes and walked away, "Whatever."

We turned back as the Shark monster got back up.

"You'll pay for that!" It growled.

"Like we haven't already." I murmured before we went at it.

I easily kicked it a few times, as did Hunter, as Dr. O was able to jab it…

Of course, that didn't last long.

The monster stepped back and sent a blast at us.

We were thrown over a barricade and quickly held out our morphers, "Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

Once we were morphed, we easily landed on the ground, safe.

"That was close." I breathed out.

"No kidding." Hunt nodded quickly.

 **Hunter**

We heard someone running up and we looked to see the others, morphed, and running up to us.

"Dr. O! Celea! Hunter!" They came to a stop around the corner.

"You guys okay?" Kira asked.

The door opened and I had to keep Celea back before she could strike who came out.

Nikki Valentina.

 ** _'Oh good God.'_** Celea grumbled softly, looking away.

 _"Hey, she is-"_

 ** _'Don't forget you have a girlfriend!'_**

 _"Right… sorry, Cel."_

 ** _'Least you're not being Conner or Ethan.'_** She added, and I had to look to see Ethan and Conner both trying to talk to Nikki, **_'Makes me sick to think they'd do this for some girl!'_**

 _"_ Famous _girl."_ I put in.

 ** _'Hunter!'_** She snapped.

 _"Sorry…"_ I grumbled.

Luckily, Nikki paid our friends little mind… before they were blasted back by that Shark freak… who jumped down and grabbed Nikki from behind.

"Come with me, human!" He growled before disappearing into an Invisa-portal.

"You guys okay?" We rushed up to the others.

"From now on, check your hormones at the door _before_ you morph!" Celea and Kira decided.

"Got it." Conner, Ethan, and I agreed.

"Let's get back to the lab." Dr. O figured.

"Okay." We all nodded.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

We were unmorphed, in the Dino Lab.

Course… that revealed something… weird on both Ethan and Conner's faces…

That nearly made me throw up… and Celea… well…

"Oh, that is disgusting!" Celea groaned as she walked over to the rest of us, wiping her mouth.

"Yeah, this is not good." Ethan added.

They looked at a mirror, and the want to throw up got a little larger.

"You guys were lucky you were morphed." Dr. O let out as he came down from where the Console was, "Could've been a lot worse."

"Wasn't Cam morphed when he… you know…?" Celea looked over at me.

"Yeah… but that progressed… this… who knows?" I added with a shrug.

"You guys aren't helping!" Conner noted.

"Didn't think we were supposed to." We smirked softly.

"I can't believe this." Ethan let out.

"How am I supposed to save Nikki now?! Look at my face!" Conner complained.

"Dude, I just lost my lunch, don't make me lose my breakfast." Celea rolled her eyes.

"Mine looks like it should be delivered in 30 minutes or less." Ethan grumbled.

"I'll be joining you this time…" I walked over to a trash can and threw up.

"Okay…" Celea breathed heavily, "We have _got_ to find a way to avoid any and all monsters that can do that."

"You're telling me." I grumbled.

"You know, some of us can look past the rash and see the person on the inside." Kira noted as we walked back over to them.

"Preach!" Celea nodded.

"Okay, Nikki Valentina is not like most of us." Conner reasoned simply.

"I could've told you that." Celea rolled her eyes, "But, two arms, two legs, all seems the same to me."

"What arms and legs… not to mention the rest of her…" Ethan noted simply.

Before I could add to that, Celea sent me a death glare.

"Seems like Mesogog shares your infatuation." Dr. O walked back over.

"He's thrown up a firewall around the Invisa-portals." Hayley informed him, "Not even the Raptor Cycles could get through."

"That's definitely not a good sign." We walked over.

"Not that I mind the fact that I could officially kick her butt if he _does_ turn her, but we're gonna have to save her somehow." Celea added.

"But _how_?" I added.

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

We were looking at a screen with Nikki being thrown from an Invisa-portal, completely normal.

"I don't know how, but she's made it out." Hayley informed the others, "She's back at the beach."

"Yeah, go Nikki." Ethan grinned, "I told you she was smart."

"Yeah, as a bag of hammers." The girls grumbled.

Not even a moment later, we saw that Shark freak appear through the same Invisa-portal.

 ** _"Should've seen that coming."_** Celea and I sighed.

"Alright, Hayley, keep tracking that egg." Dr. O decided.

"I will." She nodded simply.

With that, the six of us got into formation.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" We shouted.

Once we were morphed, we headed out.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

We quickly got to the Beach in front of the Shark freak, who was holding Nikki's wrist.

"You again?" The freak questioned.

"You're safe now." Conner assured the actress.

Right after he said that Zeltrax appeared through the Invisa-portal next.

"Why am I not surprised?" I murmured.

"Not for long!" Zeltrax growled.

We got into fighting stances before we ran up to fight the two freaks.

Nikki got out of the Shark freak's grip and quickly hurried away, allowing Celea, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and I to fight the Shark monster without trouble.

I went to side-kick it, but the freak blocked it, same with Ethan, then Conner.

Celea and Kira just barely got a few punches in before the freak forced them back too.

I growled and went for a strike with Ethan, which the monster turned on us and easily blasted the others with his other hand.

I growled as we pulled away and got beside the others.

"How about some flower power?" The monster held up a flower.

"How about _no_!" We growled.

But… the monster sent a blast from it at us, causing us to be forced backward and to the ground.

We continued to try to attack the freak, but it blocked each strike…

I tried to go at it while Celea went behind it… only got me flipped to the ground and Celea tossed beside me.

Same with the others.

Conner even tried for a flying jump kick, and it failed.

The Shark freak laughed and ran off.

"Come on!" Conner grunted as we got to our feet and ran after it.

 **Third Person**

 ** _4 minutes later…_**

They reached the lot in front of the beach where the Shark freak, Megalador, stopped and turned to them.

"Uh oh…" He let out.

"It's time you learned a lesson!" Hunter snarled.

"Yeah, like don't blast people with a ray that turns their face to Pepperoni pizza." Ethan added.

"Good one Ethan."

"Really?"

"No."

Megalador sent a blast at them, that caused all five of them to jump out of the way.

"I've about had it with this guy." Celea growled as she got to her feet, only for her limbs to start shaking, _'Just like I've about had it with this shaking problem!'_

"Then let's beat this freak!" Hunter got up beside her.

"I'm with ya on that." Conner agreed.

They ran up and tried to strike the monster separately… not much luck there.

They quickly got away and pulled out their blasters.

"Alright guys, let's give this freak a blast." Conner decided quickly.

The other four nodded before sending several blasts at the monster, forcing it back.

"Yeah!" Celea smirked.

 ** _By the beach…_**

Hayley quickly walked around the beach trying to find a Dino-Egg.

"It must be here…" She mumbled to herself.

She looked under a rock and smiled softly.

"Hey, little guy." She dusted it off before picking it up and hurrying off.

 ** _With the other five…_**

Megalador got back up quickly.

"Let's put 'em together!" Ethan decided.

The five did just that with their special weapons, creating the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" They called out.

"Fire!" Conner exclaimed before he pulled the trigger.

Within seconds, the familiar Dino-mouthed blast stuck the monster and destroyed it.

"Yeah!" They cheered as they got out of formation with their weapons.

"Why didn't we think of that sooner?" Celea looked over at Hunter.

"I have no idea." He breathed a laugh.

Their joy, of course, was short-lived, when Megalador grew back at Mega height.

"Now _I'm_ the big fish!" It laughed.

"Dr. O?" Celea called to her Com-Link.

 ** _"They're on their way."_** He assured.

Right as he said that, the BrachioZord came into view and let their Bio-Zords out.

Within seconds, the five were inside their Zords before combining into the Megazord.

"I'm the catch of the day." Megalador mocked.

"I've about had it with the fish puns!" Hunter snarled.

The Monster and the Megazord traded blows before Megalador blasted them with a strong blow of water.

This caused all five of them to fall out of the Megazord.

"What just happened?!" Celea gaped as they landed on the ground again.

"You guys alright?" Dr. Oliver rushed over.

"We're fine." They assured.

"But something's fishy here." Conner decided.

"Don't you start with the puns." Kira grumbled.

Megalador disappeared from where he was on land and went to the sea, which Celea _really_ didn't like.

Especially when it started making a Tsunami out of the ocean!

"It's a tidal wave…" Ethan let out in worry.

"Oh of all the times Tori wasn't in town." Hunter gulped.

They heard a car coming to a screeching halt and turned to see Hayley coming to a stop behind them.

"Guys. I found the egg." She informed them before she tossed it out to them, "Catch."

Hunter was the only one that did as it got into his grip.

"Got it." He assured, "Here." He was about to hand it to Tommy when his morpher changed shape and color to match the Zord inside the Egg.

It continued to glow, reacting to the egg in his other hand before it actually hatched into a small version in his hand.

"Awesome." Ethan let out when he looked at it.

"That's so cool… and cute." Celea noted.

It jumped out of Hunter's hand and grew to the size of a regular Zord.

"It's a StegoZord." Dr. Oliver informed them when it was at full size, "Incredible…"

They heard Megalador again, causing them to look at the growing wall of water.

"Okay guys, we've got a new friend." Dr. Oliver let out, "Use your concentration to tame the StegoZord and combine with you."

"Alright!" They agreed before they hurried back to their own Zords.

Once they did, they recombined.

"Online." They chorused once done.

They closed their eyes and quickly got to work taming the Dino-Zord.

Within seconds, the StegoZord's back opened and they smirked.

"It's working." Conner commented.

They got their Megazord onto the open back.

"Now it's our turn, to turn the tide!" Kira declared.

"Let's turn this fool into a plate of sushi!" Conner added.

"Talk about a fish out of water!" Ethan comment.

 _"If you make_ one _fish comment, you're sleeping on the couch."_ Celea glared over at Hunter as his own fish joke was on the tip of his tongue.

 ** _'Got it.'_** He assured quickly.

They got the StegoZord to jump into the water in front of Megalador a moment later.

"Huh? Where'd you get that?" The monster questioned.

The five just smirked as it surfed one of the large waves and got up to it.

"Hanging Ten!" They called out the attack.

Within seconds, what would've been the spikes on the StegoZord struck Megalador back.

Celea looked out at the rising water and fear was nearly bubbling into her system.

"Let's get this done quick!" She let out as strong as she could manage.

"Dino Drill!" They chorused before surfing above the wave again and striking Megalador through, causing it to explode finally.

This was followed by the giant wave disappearing.

"Yeah!"

"We did it!"

"Awesome!"

"Whoo…"

 ** _Later that day…_**

With Megalador destroyed, so was the little flower spell on Conner and Ethan's faces.

The five were at the beach again, where Nikki was.

"There she is!" Ethan tried not to squeal.

The three teen boys -Celea couldn't stop Hunter from doing this no matter how much she wanted to- walked up to where Nikki was getting ready for another scene.

"Let me do the talking." Conner instructed them.

"Oh yeah right." Hunter scuffed in amusement.

"If I have to talk to anymore annoying love-struck fans, I'm gonna barf in my coffee cup." Nikki let out as they just were about to say hi.

"Woah…" The three stepped back as Nikki got called to the set.

"So… you guys put the moves on Nikki?" Celea smirked as she and Kira got in front of them instead.

"No…" Ethan denied.

"It turns out…" Hunter continued.

"She is _whack_!" Conner finished in annoyance.

"Well guys, I say you learned a valuable lesson." Kira figured as they sat at a covered picnic table.

"What? Sticking to cheerleaders?" Conner scuffed.

"He's kidding." Ethan insisted promptly, "And we know."

"Can't judge a book by its cover." Hunter added.

"Even a prime one like Nikki's…" Ethan grumbled.

They looked at where Nikki was and Celea clapped her hands in front of their faces.

"Okay… we're at a beach, I say we enjoy it. It's a beautiful sunny day, and I'm not gonna let it go to waste." She informed them before she headed down the steps to the sand.

"We'll come with you!" They quickly followed after her.

Cassidy was being escorted off the set, trying to get the five to help her, which they didn't, and continued on.

"Ah… beautiful day… beautiful sun…" Celea breathed in the air.

"Beautiful girlfriend." Hunter smiled at her.

Celea laughed, "Yeah… oh… I brought a beach ball… mind getting it?"

"Nope. I'll be right back." He quickly hurried back to where he parked the truck.

As he did, Celea looked at her shaky hands again.

"There's _got_ to be a solution to this…" She whispered.

* * *

 _Here ya go..._

 _Not much to say now..._

 _Please review and tell me what you think... please no flames._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	15. White Thunder

_So far, this is the_ LONGEST _chapter I've written for this story, it's all three episodes... so that was a fun weekend of writing nonstop..._

 _Now... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

I bolted up in bed, biting my lip to keep from screaming.

"….You okay?" Hunter groaned, turning on the light.

"Yeah… uh… I'm fine." I lied.

"Cel?" He frowned.

"Honest." I lied again.

"Celea." He sighed as we sat up.

I groaned, "Alright… I… I don't know… but whenever I _try_ not to think about what could happen… I fail."

He nodded, "Well, I'm here for you… you know that?"

"Yeah." I sighed, "But that doesn't change the-"

Before I could continue, my phone went off.

I grabbed and opened it, putting it on speaker. "Go for Celea and Hunter."

 _"Guys, could you come to the forest? There's something weird going on here."_ Dr. O called through.

"Sure. We'll be right there." I replied before I hung up.

"Celea…"

"If it gets me away from whatever's causing my problem… I'll be fine." I assured.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

We rushed into a large clearing with Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Dr. O.

The final of which was scanning a set of broken rocks.

"Came as soon as we could Dr. O." I informed him.

"What'd you find?" Conner asked.

"Some sort of storage unit." He replied, turning the scanner off, "The energy readings are so intense… this meter can't register them."

"What kind of energy?" Hunter frowned.

He turned to us, "The same kind that's in your morphers."

"You saying there's a dino gem in here?" Kira asked.

"Not anymore. But there was." Dr. O answered.

"I thought you had all kinds of things that would pick up if there were a gem out here?" Ethan questioned.

"Someone must've hidden it." He informed us, "When the cloaking device was deactivated, the readings went off the scale."

"So… is this good news or bad news?" Hunter frowned.

"Guess that depends on who's got the gem." He rejoindered easily.

 ** _5 hours later…_**

We were in the Dino Lab.

I was talking to Kira about nothing truly important…

Which, of course, slipped into Kira asking how I slept.

"Why the random question?" I frowned.

"You seem distracted… anything happen?" She asked.

"Well… sorta…" I groaned, "It's a long story."

"Mind explaining?" She frowned.

I nodded, sighing, "I… dreamed something bad was gonna happen… to me and you guys, Hunter included."

"What could be so bad?"

"An old Legend I thought was Lunar folklore." I replied.

Kira raised a brow and opened her mouth, right as the console went off.

We rushed over and saw a weird… I don't even know how to describe it, but it was downtown.

"Any particular reason for this guy?" Hunter frowned.

"It's hard to tell." Dr. O replied, "It seems like he's actually looking for something."

"Well, it's not gonna like what it finds." Conner commented simply, "Come on guys."

We got in a little more open area.

"Ready?" Conner held up his morpher.

"Ready!" We nodded as we did the same.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" We chorused, "Dino Power! He-Ya!"

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

We reached where the monster was and got behind it.

"Hey! Over here!" Hunter called out, getting it to turn to face us.

"Is there something we can help you with?!" Conner added, cracking his knuckles.

"Red, blue, yellow, green, magenta." It looked at our colors, "No. I'm looking for something basic white."

 ** _'Do you have any clue what he's talking about?'_**

 _"None."_ I replied.

We got into fighting stances, but the monster was definitely ready.

"Fire!" It shouted before sending a blast at us.

We barely backflipped out of the way from it.

We got back in our stances right as I saw something suddenly come into sight… well… barely anyway.

It was so fast, I couldn't tell if it was ninja or what… but I could tell they were in white.

They struck the monster back and easily destroyed it after a few strikes.

After the monster was destroyed…. Whoever attacked it… just… disappeared.

"You guys saw that right?" Conner called into his morpher quickly.

 ** _"Yeah… we're still trying to figure out what it was…"_** Dr. O relented.

"We'll try and follow it." Hunter decided before he looked at the others, "Come on."

With that, we ran off in the direction that… thing had gone in.

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

We stopped a little ways in a secluded part of the Shopping district.

"I don't see him." I frowned as we looked around.

"Look harder." We heard a deep voice, causing us to turn around.

It was a ranger! In _my_ ranger color of White! _And_ it looked like our Dino Ranger uniforms.

Only… where our spike like designs were white, theirs were black, and their visor was red… and they had a shield like shoulder and chest piece.

"Woah…" We stepped back a bit.

 _"Who's that?"_ I wandered.

 ** _'And how come he gets the cooler looking uniform?!'_** Hunter complained.

"This guy a friend of yours Dr. O?" Conner called into his Com-link.

 ** _"Never saw him before. Be careful."_** He advised.

"Alright then." I let out before Conner and Hunter moved closer… only for the new 'White' Ranger to counter.

"Don't come any closer." He instructed, "You'll force me to do something I don't wanna do."

"What do you mean by that?" Hunter questioned.

"Let me show you." He advised before he pulled out a weird looking dagger, "White Drago Sword." He drew… almost a 'Z' like shape with it… which created glowing arrows. "Laser Arrows….. Fire!"

Said arrows struck us down easily.

"Was that really necessary?!" I exclaimed as we looked back at the Ranger.

"That was just a warning." He assured before he disappeared in a flash of multiple colors.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

We rushed into the Dino Lab, our helmets off.

"Got anything?" I asked as we got up to the console.

Right as I said that, the computer beeped, and showed the 'White Ranger' appearing downtown.

"Great, he's back!" Ethan commented.

"And looking for more trouble no doubt." Kira noted.

"You guys better get over there. Make sure he doesn't go completely medieval on any civilians." Dr. O decided, quick and simple.

"Good thinking. Let's go!" Conner agreed.

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

We were in front of the ranger, me a little angrier than the others.

"Hey!" I got his attention, "Thought you made your point last time!"

He turned to us at that, "I've only just started. You want some more?"

We got into fighting stances before we ran up to him.

Course that was followed by him striking Ethan, Kira, and I away before going at Hunter and Conner… throwing them down to the side.

The three of us went at him, but he easily jumped back and turned to us, holding his dagger up.

"Come on." I could hear the smirk in his voice as he waved it, sending the arrows at us… which forced us to the ground a ways back before we quickly got back up.

He actually _laughed_ before he ran at us, at Ninja Running speed, and struck each of us across the chest in an 'X' like shape.

He stopped himself a ways away. "That's gotta hurt."

The moment he said that, the effect from his strike took action and we were forced to the ground in pain and fall to the ground in pain.

To be honest, I was surprised we were still morphed.

"Too easy." He mocked as he stood back up.

"I've about had it with this guy!" Hunter snarled.

"What's the deal?" I questioned weakly as I got to my feet, "We try to be nice, just extend a little ranger love, and this is what we get?!"

"I'm not here to make friends." He retorted as everyone got to their feet.

"Then what is it? What do you want?" Conner asked.

"That isn't something you need to know." The 'White Ranger' replied, before turning to face us, "All that's important right now is that there are five rangers too many, and I'm here to change that."

I heard Hunter gasp softly, but I couldn't question it before we went at the 'New' ranger.

He struck each of us, before pushing Conner more to the side, before the other four of us went to strike him… which caused him to backflip into the air.

We regrouped as he got back up and he turned to us again…. And struck us down even harder.

I groaned as we got to our feet, a little wobbly.

"Think we're just gonna walk away?!" Kira growled.

"Not gonna happen." I growled.

We pulled out our blasters with Ethan and shot at him… but…

"No!" Conner and Hunter shouted… but it was too late.

The 'White Ranger' sent them back with ease! Forcing us to the ground _again_!

They rushed over to us and Ethan was really mad.

"Alright! Playtime's over!" He got to his feet, ready to shoot, but Dr. O's voice got our attention.

"Wait!" He shouted and ran up to us, trying to get Ethan to lower his weapon, "We don't know what he's capable of. He's got powers we might not be able to deal with."

 _"He's got a point."_ I agreed simply as the rest of us got to our feet again.

"We don't wanna hurt you." Dr. O went on, "Just tell us why you're here."

"Why am I here? Let me see…. To defeat you?"

"Oh… that does it!" Hunter snarled.

Before Dr. O could stop us, Hunter, Kira, and I ran at him with our Thundermax Sabers.

We tried to strike him, but he easily blocked them, then turned us around and struck all three of us across the chest… which caused us to fall from the bridge we'd been on and fall to the ground below it.

 _He_ , however, landed perfectly!

"Nice flight?" He mocked.

"I've about had it with this guy." I groaned weakly.

"He's gonna pay for that." Hunter added as we got to our feet.

We ran at him and tried to strike at him… no dice.

He easily kicked Hunter into a car and blocked the kicks and punches from Kira before dodging my jump and high kicks and elbows.

He then easily threw us over to Hunter before slowly walking up to us.

"You're no match for me." 'White Ranger' remarked.

"Hunt… thoughts?" I growled breathlessly.

"Got ya covered!" Hunter nodded, "Ingen Sword!"

"Good call! Ptera Grips!" Kira held her daggers.

"You said it! Veloci Whip!" I cracked my whip.

We jumped into the air and struck at him with all of our weapons…

But he just raised his arm and… and _absorbed_ it!

"He's too strong…" Hunter grunted out.

"I can't take it!" Kira and I added.

The white ranger pulled away before striking us across the chest.

We flew through the air before falling to the ground and demorphing.

"Okay… that wasn't what I had in mind." Kira let out, turning onto her stomach.

"Looks like game over." I winced out.

"Not yet." Hunter gritted.

"Kira! Hunter! Celea!" We heard Dr. O shout.

"Bring it!" The White Ranger challenged.

We saw Dr. O run up… but… this new ranger held his arm up at the ready as he struck.

"I'll take yours too." He added simply as Dr. O was lifted into the air easily and clearly had his energy drained, "Now go."

The white ranger struck across his chest, causing Dr. O to fly through the air and land on the ground, demorphing and holding his side.

I then saw Conner fly through the air and force them through a barricade as we got back to our feet weakly.

Even though we couldn't see or hear any of their fight… we did see Conner being thrown into a stone wall and demorphing, holding his side.

"You were saying?" The white ranger mocked as we rushed over to Conner and helped him up.

I growled softly, _"This guy is_ really _making me mad…"_

 ** _'I feel ya.'_** Hunter agreed.

"You alright?" Dr. O asked.

"Yeah… I think so…" Conner grunted out.

"You've been warned Power Rangers." The 'ranger' got our attention again, "Stay out of my way, or be destroyed."

With that…. He turned and did something I never expected anyone but a Ninja could do…

He… he disappeared in a streak of white and black!

"Guys… we've got big trouble…" Hunter let out.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

We were in the Dino Lab under Dr. O's house.

"It wasn't supposed to go this way… was it?" Ethan looked at us.

"An Evil White Ranger?" Hunter scuffed, then held his side in pain, "No way."

"But it's been known to happen." I replied.

"So what do we do?" Kira asked.

"How are we supposed to fight him, if we can't get near him?" Conner added to the question.

Dr. O got up, "We figure out who this is… and what he wants… before it's too late."

"You make it sound like it's easy." Hunter noted.

"Not saying it is… but we have it." Dr. O reasoned, "Before he hurts anyone."

 **Hunter**

 ** _The next day…_**

I heard Celea getting up early and I glanced at the time since it woke me up.

 ** _5:45_** **AM**.

I frowned before I got up and listened as Celea was in the bathroom with the shower running.

I'm not usually one to listen in on things like this… but… I was still worried… and as creepy as it sounded, I wanted to help with anything I could.

 _"Celea?"_

I heard her yelp before growling, **_'Hunter Bradley, don't you_** **ever** ** _do that again!'_**

I raised my hands, even if she couldn't see me. _"Sorry…"_

 ** _'Will you stop talking? The last thing I want is a repeat of San Diego!'_**

I winced a bit at the reminder. _"You know it's not even six in the morning?"_

 ** _'Nightmare, couldn't sleep.'_** She replied shortly.

I nodded softly, _"I wish I could help…"_

 ** _'Hunt, we've been over this.'_** She reasoned.

I sighed, _"I know…"_

 ** _6 hours later…_**

We walked into the Café, and Celea got behind the counter.

"Don't say it!" We looked at where Cassidy was storming out with a nervous Devin following.

"What's that about?" We blinked.

"Yeah… what's with her?" Ethan asked as he and Kira walked in, just as confused.

"Don't know." I shrugged simply as they sat beside me at the bar.

"Hey, have you guys seen Trent?" Hayley looked at us, "I'm a little worried… he hasn't shown up and he's never…." I pointed behind her as said classmate walked in. "Late."

She turned to him and I actually got a good look at him.

"Sorry about that… I just had a-"

"Are you okay?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah man… I mean, you look like you've just seen Grippleshank." Ethan added.

"Who?" Trent frowned.

"From _'Black Knight's Castle'_." Cel answered, "Just came out last week."

"Grippleshank is this massive dude with, like, black eyes and yellow teeth." Ethan put in, "He spits this toxic stuff that dissolves you if you look at him."

"Okay… I'll watch out for him." He was unquestionably out of it, "But back on Planet Reality… I've got a lot of work to do."

Hayley nodded before he walked off to do just that.

"You know… technically, if he'd seen Grippleshank… he wouldn't be here to tell you about it." Hayley remarked before she walked the other way.

"Hey, don't feel bad." Celea smiled lightly at Ethan, "That's why her name's on the wall."

Our morphers beeped and we glanced down at them.

"Please don't tell me he's back…" Kira grumbled.

"Yeah… I'm still picking gravel out of my hair from the last time." I added as we walked out.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Ethan replied.

 ** _14 minutes later…_**

We rushed into the Dino Lab and got up to the console.

"Hey Dr. O. Came as soon as we got the message."

"You guys gotta see this…" Conner pointed to the screen.

"Please tell me you know who this new White Ranger is?" Celea let out.

"Not quite… but look at this." Dr. O nodded to a screen.

We looked and saw a weird white and black Dino-Egg.

"That looks like it's ready to pop…" I let out.

"It is." Was all Dr. O relented.

"Hey what about that one?" Kira looked at the screen.

Dr. O zoomed in another, regular looking, Dino-Egg on another crate.

"DinoZord Eggs all over the place." Celea stated.

"Hey, you think this was what Easter was like Millions of years ago?" Ethan wandered.

Conner and I shook our heads lightly, smiling softly, "How does he come up with this stuff?"

"Conner, Kira, Hunter, you go to the warehouse." Dr. O instructed, "Ethan, Celea, you guys come with me to the docks. We can talk about your dino Easter theory…"

 ** _Half an hour later…_**

Conner was holding a scanner while Kira and I followed close behind.

"This makes no sense…" Conner let out.

"You getting anything?" Kira inquired.

"I don't know how to read this thing." He sighed and turned it off before looking at us, "Why didn't he give Ethan geek duty?"

"Here… let me see it." I took the device and turned it back on.

I moved it slowly around the room before it finally gave off a clear beeping.

"It's right over here." I pointed over to an area a little ways away.

We rushed over and Conner sighed softly. "Why does it always have to be the creepy abandoned place?"

"Let's just get it, and get out of here." Kira let out.

We hurried into the section and I continued to move the scanner around, trying to find anything.

"This way." I figured as I held the scanner ahead.

We moved a little closer, only to freeze when we saw a familiar electrical blast going at something.

"At least we know it's not abandoned." Conner noted.

We looked around the corner and saw the white ranger moving closer to something.

"Ah… terrific." Conner and I growled softly.

We quickly moved back to the other side, so the White Ranger wouldn't see us.

"Either of you wanna try talking to him?" Kira asked.

"How 'bout we just morph, kick his butt, and take his egg instead." I countered.

"Good enough for me." Conner nodded.

"Yeah… I like that better." Kira agreed.

We got over so he could see us and got into fighting stances. "Hey!"

"I don't have time to play, rangers. I'm busy." The 'White Ranger' denied us before he created that laser arrow attack, "Now go!" He sent them at us, causing us to be thrown backwards.

This, also, caused me to lose my grip on the scanner.

"Where're not here to play." Conner growled out as we looked back at him.

"Oh really?" The White Ranger challenged as we got to our feet.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready!" Kira and I nodded.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" We activated our morphers.

Once we were morphed, we got into fighting stances in front of the evil ranger.

"Ready to get this poser?" I smirked behind my helmet.

"Oh yeah!" They nodded.

We ran at him… but he went at us with Ninja Speed again!

I growled as he struck me and I quickly followed him with my Ninja Running.

"You think you can take a ninja?!" I snarled.

"Oh… I definitely think I can." He assured before he kicked me back into a barricade.

Followed closely by the others.

"That worked out well…" I grumbled.

"Best two our of three?" The White ranger mocked.

"Okay… this is getting old." Kira declared.

"No doubt." Conner agreed before we ran at the evil ranger once again.

Of course… as soon as we got up to him… he cut as back down to the ground!

I frowned as my com-link suddenly beeped. **_"Guys, you've got bad news coming your way."_**

"Worse than this?" I questioned as we got to our feet.

Right as I said that, the building started shaking.

"Oh man, that's all we need!" Conner growled.

And, because we were distracted, the white ranger cut us down yet again!

"This isn't even a challenge." He mocked, "Take a hike before you really get hurt."

"Not a chance!" Conner and I denied him.

"We're not leaving without that egg." Kira added.

"We can stay here and fight… but I'd thought you wanted to save the city." He commented.

"I hate to admit it… but he's got a point." I relented.

"We'll deal with him later." Kira agreed before we got to our feet.

"Let's go."

With that, we ran off.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

We got to the docks right as I also saw a giant lime green Zord close by.

And close to it, were Ethan, Dr. O, and Cel.

"There they are!" I called as we got up to them.

"We found the egg, only problem us… so did the white ranger." Conner revealed to them.

"He's trying to hatch it." Kira added.

"You guys stay here and tried to deal with this thing." Dr. O instructed.

"Right." We nodded.

"Let's do it!"

Ethan, Cel, and Dr. O got in formation. "Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

Once they were morphed, Dr. O turned to us, "The Zords are on there way."

"Alright."

Within seconds, we heard the familiar sound the BrachioZord as Dr. O rushed away.

Within seconds, the BrachioZord opened and our Zords came out.

We rushed forward and jumped into them easily.

"Ingen Power!" I declared as I got all the way in.

I put my hands to the control panel once it appeared.

"Thundersaurus Megazord!" I called out.

Within seconds, the Megazord came together and I was beside Celea.

"Megazord online!" We chorused.

"You think you've got what it takes to drop the Angor?!" The freak called out.

 ** _"Hang in there guys!"_** Dr. O called from our morphers, **_"I'll check out the White Ranger."_**

"You're mine!" The freak called, getting our attention.

We moved closer to it, striking it across the chest… as it did with us and it's weapon.

We struck it a few more times before it grabbed us, and held us stiff.

"I've got you _Angored_!" Angor declared and I wanted to attack it more than before.

We turned it around and I activated my attack, "Ingen Kick!"

When we got away, we activated another attack that forced the freak even further back.

"Tricera Punch!" Ethan called the next attack.

And with it, we punched Angor back even further.

"Tyranno Tail!" Conner exclaimed.

We sliced across it with the tail.

"Ptera Rang!" Kira finished.

We threw the attack… but it didn't do much.

"Now I'm _Angory_!" It jumped into the air and shot at us with lasers.

We were forced to the ground…. And that freak started hoping on the Megazord!

Luckily, it jumped off us long enough for us to turn the Megazord around…. Right as it was coming down on us again!

"Fire-Breath Now!" Conner and I chorused.

Within seconds, the TyrannoZord's mouth opened, sending a flaming attack at Angor.

We got up and Celea called, "ParasaurZord!"

"Attachment Formation!" We all called as the new Zord took the Tyranno Drill's place.

"Ya think that's gonna stop me?!" Angor questioned before it ran up to us.

We easily held the ParasaurZord arm out, and cut it's weapon down.

"Hey!" It complained, stumbling back.

We grabbed it's waist and forced it across the way before we all chorused. "ParasaurZord! Final Cut!"

We cut it's left, then it's right, then we cut the rest of it down!

"Yeah!" We cheered happily.

I then put my morpher up, "Dr. O?"

 ** _"Go ahead."_** He called through.

"We've got the situation under control." Conner informed him simply, "How are you doing over there?"

 ** _"Got a little sidetracked."_** He revealed, **_"I'm heading back to the white ranger now."_**

"Got it." We assured before we cut the transmission.

We were just about to get out…. When we heard something really bad.

We turned and saw a DinoZord… almost like Kira's but White and Black and a little sharper wings.

"What's that?" I frowned.

"Give you one guess." Celea growled, "He must've hatched that DinoZord Egg."

"I don't like the look of this." Kira relented.

 ** _"Hello again, rangers."_** The White Ranger jumped onto the head of the new Zord, **_"Well, what do you think? If you're gonna wear the suit, you gotta have the Zord, right?"_**

I growled softly as we looked at him fully.

 ** _"What? Don't look so shocked."_** He mocked, **_"Now… let's see what this bird can do… DragoZord activate."_**

"You guys ready for this?" Conner asked.

"Yeah…" I replied hesitatingly.

"I guess so." Kira added.

"Ready and willing." Celea growled, being the only one angry and not nervous beside Conner.

 ** _"Let's do it."_** The White Ranger let out.

 **Third Person**

"DragoZord. Show these fools what you can do." The White Ranger instructed before jumping back to the ground easily and looking up at the battle at hand.

The Zord did as told and flapped it's wings hard, causing a strong wind to blow several large pieces of debris at the Megazord.

The Megazord took a few unwanted steps back as some of it hit them.

"Hey! No need to get crazy!" Celea snapped.

The DragoZord suddenly flew into the air and cut at them back and forth with both of its wings.

"Okay… I'll be the first to admit… we need help." Celea groaned softly.

"StegoZord!" Hunter called the artillery Zord, "Activate!"

It came out of the BrachioZord and started up for them.

 ** _"I was hoping you'd do that."_** The White Ranger noted simply.

 _"I don't like the sound of that…"_ Celea gulped.

 ** _"StegoZord, you are under my command!"_** The White Ranger went on as something touched the StegoZord, causing it to glow darkly.

"No… no… no… no!" Hunter growled softly.

The White Ranger jumped into the head of his Zord and called through, **_"Dino-StegoZord Formation."_**

"Not good…" Celea hissed.

The StegoZord attached to the DragoZord by becoming the body and head of the new Megazord while the DragoZord came apart to be the arms and legs.

"He stole the Stego!"

"Now's not the time for stating the obvious Conner!" Hunter snapped.

 ** _"Not bad for a new guy, huh?"_** Celea could just see the smirk behind that White Ranger's helmet.

"Why are you doing this?" Kira questioned.

"You're losing it." Ethan put in.

 ** _"No. You're the one losing it. And you're losing it to me."_** The evil ranger corrected.

"I'm ten seconds away from just kicking your butt." Celea growled, her eyes changing color under her helmet, "Literally!"

 ** _"We'll see about that."_** The White Ranger reasoned before slicing across their chest with his weapon.

Celea caught the next blow with the ParasaurZord and turned them around.

"I say we go at him full on!" Ethan agreed, "Tricera Fist!"

He caused his Zord to punch the other Megazord back.

Celea disengaged the ParasaurZord, causing the Tyranno Drill to take it's place again.

"Tyranno Drill!" Conner instructed.

They readied the final attack… only…

It didn't go through.

Instead… The White Ranger struck through them with his Drago Stinger.

Causing their Zords to come apart, and the five rangers to be thrown to the ground in great pain.

"Brutal…" Kira groaned.

"You're telling me." Ethan moaned.

"I can't believe this." Celea gasped out.

"Neither can I." Hunter mumbled.

"Conner! Kira! Celea! Ethan! Hunter!" Dr. Oliver rushed up to them, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah. But our Zords are seriously tweaked!" Hunter let out as they got back up.

"That was just low." Dr. Oliver agreed angrily.

"Since when do Bad Power Rangers do this bad?" Celea grumbled softly.

 ** _"Now I'll take the rest of the Zords."_** The White Ranger let out.

"Not gonna happen!" Celea denied before she closed her eyes and tried to reconnect with the StegoZord.

"Cel? What are you doing?" Hunter frowned.

"Trying to break the StegoZord away." She replied before she felt her energy recombine with it.

Within seconds, she looked up and saw the Zord pull out of the formation and start away from the DragoZord.

"Alright!"

"Great job!" Kira high-fived her.

Celea nodded before glancing at her hand, "Yeah… I know…"

It was shaking once again.

"Good work, Celea." Dr. Oliver nodded.

"Thanks… but I don't think it'll last." She shook her head, "The White Ranger's power over is way stronger than mine…"

 ** _1 hour later… at the Dino Lab…_**

"That was like…" Conner couldn't even find the words.

"The worst day ever?" Celea finished.

"Brutal." Ethan nodded.

"There's gonna be a lot of days like this, guys." Dr. Oliver assured as he moved over to the console.

"Uh…. Whatever happened to 'The Glass is Half-full'?" Kira questioned.

"Sometimes it's not. Sometimes it's empty." He replied.

"But that's when you gotta dig deep." Hunter noted.

"That's when the qualities that made you guys rangers, become most important." Tommy finished.

"You're right." Conner nodded.

"What can we do?" Celea questioned.

"Go have a little fun." Tommy replied, "Ethan, isn't there a new video game you wanna check out?"

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this but…" Ethan shook his head, "I have no desire to go near a computer."

"I know what you mean. I haven't picked up my guitar in days." Kira agreed.

"And I haven't tried a new move either." Celea put in.

"Go on. Teacher's orders." Tommy instructed.

They all looked at him with indifference.

"Go." Tommy repeated.

The five sighed before they got up and walked out of the Dino Lab.

 ** _An hour later, at the skate park…_**

"We can't back down…" Celea was humming as she did a kick-flip then a back-turn, "There's too much at stake… This is serious. Don't walk away. We can't pretend it's not happening, in our own backyard. Our own home plate… We've been called out. Do you hear your name? I'm not confused. Let's win this thing! We can't back down!…."

She was about to continue when she saw Trent sitting at a bench, rubbing his head.

She frowned and skated over to him.

"Hey." She nodded when she got up to him.

He jumped and slowly nodded to her, "Oh… uh… hey."

"You okay?" Celea sat beside him.

Trent frowned, "I don't know…"

"Why don't you go see a doctor then… I mean, trust me, I'd be the first to deny a trip… but… you probably should… you've been looking worse every day for the last week."

Trent frowned, then nodded, "Okay… I'll… go somewhere…" He got up and stopped to look at her. "Oh… good singing… and moves."

Celea smirked, "Thanks. Still working on some… now, go get some work done on that headache."

Trent nodded and continued on.

Celea sighed before she went back to her skating… her body shaking a lot more than ever before.

 ** _With Hunter…_**

He saw Trent rushing into the woods and frowned when he saw Conner following him.

The former Thunder ranger quickly got off the Motocross bike he'd been on and followed after them.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

They were in a nearly empty and rocky clearing, Conner and Hunter still coming up with nothing for where Trent went.

"I know he went this way." Conner let out as they looked around for a moment.

They suddenly heard the White Ranger coming at them, and they quickly got back a bit.

They were about to move… when the White Ranger grabbed them and pulled them over the cliff.

"Dino Thunder….! Power Up! Ha!" The two rangers quickly called their morphs.

Once they were morphed, they fell to the ground in pain… but… not… seriously hurt.

The White Ranger backflipped in front of them.

"Oh great…" Hunter growled as they got to their feet.

"It's you again." Conner put in.

"Tell you what… this time I'll give you a sporting chance." The White Ranger mocked as he threw his Draco Sword into the ground close by.

"You're going down!" Conner declared as the two held their arms up.

"Oh really?" The White Ranger let out before running at them at Ninja Speed.

"That's it!" Hunter growled before he Ninja Streaked after the evil ranger and struck him with a few moves of his own.

However, The White Ranger was able to counter easily and threw him into the ground beside Conner.

"Looks like you're the ones that are down." They could hear the smirk in his voice.

"That does it!" Conner growled before they got to their feet and pulled out their Thundermax Blasters.

"Can't fight me without a weapon, huh?" The White Ranger questioned.

"Alright…" The two good rangers threw their blasters to the side.

"Why do we have to fight at all?" Hunter questioned.

"We're all rangers!" Conner concord.

"You're both good, I'm evil. It's a pretty simple concept." The White Ranger commented.

He then ran at them.

"Wait!" They tried to counter.

Only… the evil ranger punched both of them back and to the ground a ways away.

"Hey, Dr. O! We're having trouble here!" Hunter called into his morpher.

They rolled out of the way as Trent was about to step on both of them.

 ** _"Hang on, guys. I'm sending you some backup."_** He assured quickly.

The White Ranger easily pulled the two back up, turning their wrist in a painful position, and kneeing them a few times in the chest before they were able to get away from the grip.

The two tried to strike at him… but The White Ranger easily grabbed them again.

"Going down." He kicked both of their legs in, sending the two good rangers crashing to the ground in pain and they rolled away a bit. "Well, well, well, looking what I found?"

The White Ranger was suddenly holding his own Thundermax Saber.

"You're out of your mind!" Hunter groaned softly as they weakly got to their feet.

"Now, now, now… let's not judge. Especially since I have the sword." The White Ranger reprimanded.

He ran at them and easily cut at their chests again.

Right as he was about to go for a killing blow at the head, though, they both grabbed his arms and threw the weapon out of the path it was about to take.

"This is getting old." He commented.

"You're telling us." Hunter grunted softly as they tried to keep his grip down.

"Then let's finish this once and for all!" The White Ranger lifted the sword out of their grip and struck at them easily, sending them to the ground once more.

He then turned his wrist and it turned into a laser blaster as they weakly got up once more.

"It also comes as a handy laser blaster." He commented as he walked up to them, "Later bro!"

He shot at them each three times, sending them back to the ground… _again_!

"Don't even bother getting up." He commented, "It's over."

Hunter growled as they got up anyway, "It is _so_ …"

"Not over!" Both good rangers snarled.

Suddenly, the spikes on their uniforms came out, "Dino Power!"

The White Ranger was in clear shock as they ran up to him. "Stay back!" He shot at them… but that didn't even faze them this time.

The two rammed into him, forcing _him_ to the ground.

The White Ranger was thrown over to his Drago Sword in definite pain.

"Woah…" Hunter and Conner breathed out as their uniforms went back to normal and they looked themselves over, "Looks like we tapped into a whole new level of power…"

The White Ranger weakly got back up, "You beat me at my own game… congratulations. Looks like you won't have to worry about the White Ranger anymore." With that said, he dropped his blaster and fell back down.

"Oh… man…" Hunter breathed out.

"Hey… wait a minute!" Conner made the clear mistake to go up and check on him, "I didn't mean to… are you alright?" Right as he was talking… The White ranger grabbed his blaster and struck him across the chest.

"Good thing I saw that coming…" Hunter breathed out.

"Am now." The White Ranger kicked Conner back.

"I can't _believe_ I fell for that!" He reprimanded himself as he got beside Hunter.

"And here's what you both get for your stupidity!" The White Ranger readied another blast at them.

They were thrown back, yet again… and the White Ranger walked up to them after grabbing his sword.

"You both put up a pretty good fight. But now it's over." He started to walk up to them.

Suddenly, though, an Invisa-portal opened, and Mesogog and Zeltrax came through, slowly walking up to the White Ranger.

Conner and Hunter looked up at them… but they could barely hear anything over the pounding in their ears.

"I can't believe you two haven't met…" Hunter let out weakly as they got up.

"Yeah… you two have so much in common." Conner had to add that.

"Silence!" Zeltrax sent a blast at them, forcing them back to the ground.

Again, they barely heard anything… until the White Ranger jumped into his Zord and flew away.

Then Mesogog and Zeltrax walked up to them.

"Shall I finish them, master?" The Armored minion held his sword at the ready.

"No." The Dino-Man denied, "Our new friend seems to have a fascination with the Red and Magenta ones. I will let them live in the hopes they will lead us to him again."

"As you wish, master." Zeltrax nodded before they walked away and back through the Invisa-portal.

Ethan, who'd been sidetracked with some Tyrannodrones, got up to them on his Raptor Cycle.

"Conner! Hunter!" He called before he got off his bike and ran up to them.

"Ethan?" They could barely see straight.

"Guys!" Ethan helped them up, "Are you okay?"

"Dude, stupid question…" Hunter hissed softly, "But I think so."

"Yeah." Conner grumbled softly.

"But just so you know… good guys… do _not_ wear white anymore." They chorused.

They frowned when they suddenly saw Angor and the Dino-StegoZord close by.

"Oh man… I thought the guys were handling him?" Ethan let out.

"They're fighting each other, though." Conner noted.

"This won't end well." Hunter grunted softly.

Angor wrapped the Megazord in chains and slowly walked up to him.

"Hey." The three jumped a bit when they saw Kira and Dr. Oliver get beside them.

"Came as soon as we heard."

"I've got you all wrapped up!" Angor was saying.

Of course… the Dino-StegoZord started glowing before the chains were broken.

The Megazord suddenly took on a more Dino like change before it jumped into the air and struck the Anchor-themed monster with its tail.

Then, with a laser blast from its head.

"That's gotta hurt…" Hunter breathed out softly.

"Woah…"

"Ow…"

"Yikes…"

Within seconds, Angor fell to the ground, destroyed.

 ** _1 hour later… at the Dino Lab…_**

The Rangers, minus Celea, were sitting around by the console.

"I don't get it… one minute the White Ranger's fighting us, then he's blowing up Mesogog's freak."

"Whoever he is, he could definitely use an anger management course." Ethan let out.

"So… Dr. O… what was with the whole… Super… Dino… power thing?" Conner still couldn't get his head wrapped around what happened.

"Look, you guys only began to access your full potential." He walked over to them.

"I like the sound of that." Hunter nodded slowly.

"I'm gonna go to the warehouse and get the Fossil Finder that we left." Conner recalled the scanner they'd forgotten during their battles.

"No… you guys go home and get some rest." Dr. Oliver denied, "I'll get the Fossil Finder."

"Thanks." They nodded and headed for the steps.

"I still don't know if Trent's alright…" Conner let out.

Hunter shrugged, "I left a message…"

"I'm sure he's fine." Kira assured.

"Oh… and Hunter?" Tommy got the Thunder Ninja's attention once more.

"What's up?"

"Where's Celea?" Tommy wandered.

"Don't know…" He replied with a shake of his head, "Haven't really heard from her since you told us to have some fun…"

Dr. Oliver nodded slowly, "Okay… try to find her… I think she's gonna need an update on what happened."

Hunter nodded, "Will do."

 ** _At the Skate Park…_**

Celea was on the bottom of the ramp, twitching and in too much pain to try to stop it.

This was followed by her falling entirely unconscious.

* * *

 _Yeah... Celea's not exactly gonna be responsive for a while..._

 _Please review and tell me what you think... please no flames._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	16. True Words

_This was interesting, in a good way, to write... you'll see why soon..._

 _Now... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Hunter**

I walked up to Skate Park the day after the last battle with the White Dino Ranger and saw a crowd around one of the ramps.

I frowned and rushed over, "What's going on?"

"Dude, some chick's laying on the ground…" Was all one of them said.

I frowned before I pushed through the crowd and gasped softly.

That 'chick' was my girlfriend.

"Celea!" I shouted and ran up to her.

When I got down I quickly checked her pulse and mine nearly stopped.

It was barely there.

"Should someone call a hospital?"

I looked up and quickly shook my head, "Uh… no… just… I'll deal with it…"

They frowned before shrugging and walking away, "Whatever dude…"

I took a deep breath before I looked down at Celea, "What happened to you, Cel?"

 ** _Half an hour later…_**

I carried her into the hotel room and laid her on the bed frowning.

How could this have happened?

More importantly, what _did_ happen?

Right as I was thinking this, my phone went off and I quickly answered it.

 _"Hunter? Where's Celea? She didn't come into work."_ Hayley let out.

"Yeah… we may have a slight problem…. Tell Dr. O I know where she was."

 _"Wish I could…"_ She let out, _"What happened?"_

"I wish I knew…" I let out.

 ** _2 hours later…_**

"Maybe you should take her to the doctor." Kira figured as I sat in Hayley's.

I shook my head, "She'll wake up… and when she does, she won't be happy about that… besides… maybe it's just a lack of sleep or something?"

"Maybe…" Kira looked away, "Did you tell anyone else on the team?"

"No… and I haven't told any of our other friends."

"You really should." She let out.

"I know I should…" I rolled my eyes, "But what do I tell them? It's not like I know what happened… and I can't let Ty know or he'd hurt me for sure."

"Don't you think you're being a little overreactive?" She raised a brow.

"No." I denied simply.

"Hunter, I'm sure she'll be okay with you telling one of the others… maybe Quincy's got some idea?" Kira figured simply.

"I tried calling him… nothing yet." I sighed softly.

"Keep trying… I'm sure you'll find something." Kira shrugged then walked away.

I groaned and looked at my phone in annoyance.

There's gotta be something else I can do… but what?!

 **Ty**

I was going for a walk close to Storm Chargers, breathing in the fresh air of Blue Bay Harbor.

"Ah… no monsters, no freaks… nothing to worry about anymore…" I smiled lightly.

Everything was great!

Till I felt Quincy grab my jacket sleeve and started running for the Lunar Ninja Academy!

"No time talk! We gotta find that scroll!" He let out quickly as we stopped inside my former room.

I groaned, "What scroll?"

"The scroll dad never let anyone lay eyes on." Quincy informed me, catching his breath.

I frowned, "You mean that stupid scroll I stole a few months before I graduated?"

Quincy stared at me, "You didn't…"

"I never took it up to Lothor's Ship… so it's probably still down here." I shrugged, "Can I go now?"

"Where?" Quincy blinked.

"How should I know? It was three _years_ ago!" I complained, "Now… can I go? I was actually enjoying my day and…." I blinked as I finally remembered what was _on_ the scroll I stole. "Why are you looking into that stupid legend anyway? Your dad said it would only come around in the…. Bloodline of the dark ninja…"

"And the only living bloodline we know?" Quincy let out.

"We need to get to Reefside." I shook my head quickly.

"We _need_ to find that scroll. Where is it?" He frowned.

I bit my lip before I remembered and moaned, "You're not gonna like this…"

 ** _1 hour later…_**

"You put it at the _bottom of the Pacific Ocean_?!"

I winced, along with Quincy, as a friend of Quincy's yelled at us.

"Pandora…" Quincy sighed and I tried not to chuckle at it, "I know this might be a little more to ask of you…"

Pandora Caelum had brown-red hair, blue eyes, and was in the Constellation Class.

She and I never got along, but she and Quincy got along perfectly.

And… since Constellation students have the power to locate things before pulling them into their hands… she was the only person we could turn to to get the scroll.

So, I was stuck with Quincy trying to get her on our side to help us.

"No. No way, that's dangerous, even for the likes of you two." She shook her head.

"Pan, if you don't, people could _die_!" I snapped.

"Not my problem, Tyrone."

"Why I oughta…" I growled and nearly stormed up to her in anger.

"Ty…!" Quincy grabbed my arms, "Why don't we go check out that thing… over there?"

He pulled me away from Pandora before I could do anything.

I growled as he let me go.

"Could lay off the anger?" He sighed, "We need her on our side."

"It's not my fault!" I insisted.

"Ty!"

I groaned, "Look… I can simply pull the scroll out with my-"

"Three years have past… given the earth's rotation, pull, and the sea level… it'll be in another place."

I moaned, "Can't we ask for another Star Student?!"

"Not one as skilled as her." He denied.

I groaned, "Fine… if it helps Cel-"

"Celestina?" Pandora got behind us.

I jumped nearly a foot in the air and we turned to her, "Don't ever do that again!"

"What's wrong with her?" Pandora ignored me.

"We don't know… that's why we need the scroll." Quincy covered easily.

Pandora sighed, "We'll need a boat… your dad's permission… and one of you's gonna need to know how to swim in deep water."

Quincy and I looked at each other, here goes nothing.

 ** _2 hours later…_**

We finally reached the area we had to be in… close to the place I'd dropped the scroll.

"Alright… you guys ready?" Pandora asked.

"Yep." Quincy nodded.

"Nope." I groaned.

I was decked out in deep sea swimming gear… on the edge of the boat.

"Alright… Tyrone, you start down and I'll navigate you to the scroll." Pandora instructed.

I sighed, "Alright…"

I went into the water and tried not to gasp at how cold it suddenly was.

 _"Should I have mentioned it was gonna be freezing?"_ Quincy called over the com in my ear.

"Ya think?!" I snapped before I started down.

 _"Okay… Tyrone… just keep going down till you reach a chasm."_ Pandora instructed, _"It'll be right below you."_

I nodded before I went lower.

Sure enough, there was a huge gaping hole in the ground a few meters down.

I gulped, "Alright… where is it?"

 _"I'm working on that… um… there should be a small crevasse in the further most left."_ Pandora informed me.

I nodded and headed for it.

 ** _4 minutes later…_**

"I'm here, but I don't see anything." I commented as I looked around.

 _"It's there… I can't feel it anywhere else."_ Pandora informed me sharply.

"Well, maybe your tracker's off cause I don't….. woah!"

I was shoved back by a really weird force.

I looked and my breath nearly caught in my throat.

The legends of Fitche Esmeray always had one thing in common…

Her spirit would _not_ be happy if the scroll containing the truth were to be moved.

"Turn back…!" She hissed, her transparent form glowing in the otherwise dark cave.

"Guys… we may have a problem…" I gulped.

 _"What?"_ Quincy called over.

"What do all of the Legends have in common?"

 _"You need to get out of there."_ Pandora decided.

"But what about the scroll?" I frowned.

 _"Forget the scroll. It's not worth it."_

"It's worth it if I can save my best friend with it!" I snapped before I cut the transmission and looked at the ghost, "I'm not afraid of you. You're just a spirit… and I _gotta_ get that scroll."

If it wasn't my imagination, I think I saw it glow a bit.

"You shall not pass." She snarled.

I took a deep breath before I made my eyes change color.

She growled, "Solar System Student…"

"Got that right. Now, either you move, or I'll _make_ you move." I growled.

"You may be in control of your Darkness now, but you will succumb to it… all Students do." She snarled.

"Not if they have friends… now… _move_!" I put my full power into my words.

The spirit snarled as it flickered. "Very well student… but heed my warning, three test before, three test now… one nearly lost, one nearly done, all shall be fixed the rise of the sun."

With that, she disappeared.

"Alright…" I let out before I swam forward and grabbed the scroll before I started back up.

 **Quincy**

Ty finally resurfaced and pulled off the diver's mask as we pulled him into the boat.

"I…. got it…" He gasped softly, holding up the scroll.

I snatched it up and slowly opened it.

Inside were words that would've made anyone else's head spin.

Heck, _I_ barely kept conscious as I looked it over.

"What's it say?" Ty groaned.

"I don't know…" I relented, "I'll have to take it back to the school to look it over."

 ** _3 hours later…_**

My head was still hurting as I looked it over in my room.

Ty came in and raised a brow, "Shouldn't you take a break from that thing?"

"The longer I wait, the less likely Celea has at surviving this." I shook my head, "She's my sister for crying out loud… I need to help her."

"Yeah… but don't you think you're panicking a little too much?" Ty got beside me, "I mean… Celea's my best friend… but she wouldn't be happy if you're killing yourself to find a way to save her."

"I'm fine." I assured as I continued to try to look it over.

I held my head as I started to get woozy.

"Woah there…" Ty held me up, "Alright… let me try to read it…"

"Please… this language takes _years_ to understand." I denied.

"Really? Cause it looks like plain English to me." He noted simply.

"What?!" I blinked and looked it over, "Where?!"

"Uh… everywhere? I don't know." He shrugged, "But what I do know… it says something about emotion… and hearts… and darkness…"

"So it's a definite for the Legend?"

"Yeah…" He nodded slowly, "The only problem I can see… is she'll have to be unconscious for these tests to take effect."

"Like the Dream test?"

"No… but… not far from it…" He reasoned, "Like… you know when you fall and hit your head and black out?"

I nodded, "Yeah…?"

"It's like that. She has to physically be unresponsive to anything that would wake a sleeping human… and if she is… her mind will play back everything short of painful for her." He informed me.

My eyes went huge, "That's not good."

"Relax!" He waved it off, "It's not like-"

"Guys!" A friend of ours, Guy West, rushed in, holding his laptop, "You _may_ wanna look at this!"

He turned the laptop in our direction and hit play.

 _"It's hard to believe a teen would fall off her board… but a teen as famous as the Top Mid-East Skateboarder had fallen off her board out of nowhere while trying to do a simple '360'… and didn't wake up."_ The News anchor announced and my heart nearly stopped when they showed a picture of her.

"That's Celea!" We chorused in horror.

"Why would she fall off her board?" Guy questioned.

"We'll explain later… right now, I need you to show this to my dad." I instructed quickly, giving his laptop back.

"Uh… okay?" He quickly hurried out.

I looked over at Ty and we chorused, "We need to get that thing translated."

 ** _1 hour later…_**

"Are you boys… _100%_ present positive?"

"Dad, Celea's family history shows-"

"I understand." My father stood up from where he was looking over our translations and the video, "But there's no clear proof that Celea is the destined child."

"No disrespect, Sensei," Ty stepped up, "But it's always been clear. She couldn't beat her Darkness until _recently_ , so that's strike one for the legend."

"I've seen, first hand, Celea's limbs shaking in fright… and if what it says here is true…. Dad… come on." I looked at my father, "We must act now!"

"We cannot do anything!" He denied us, "It's out of our hands…"

"But dad!"

"Sensei!"

"I'm sorry!" He snapped, "I love Celea just as much as you both do… but there is nothing we can do for her. Her family blood is what it is…"

"You can't just… give up on her!" I stared at him.

"I have no choice." He shook his head, "That is all."

"But!"

"Dismissed!"

We bit our lips before we grabbed the translations and walked out.

"We can't give on Celea…" Ty whispered.

"We aren't." I growled softly, "If one Sensei isn't willing to help us… there's one other Sensei that will."

 ** _Half an hour later…_**

"There's one place." Sensei Chikara informed us, "She'll need to be there for her last two tests…"

"Okay… we'll cross that bridge when we get there…. what's the first test? How do we save her now?" I questioned quickly, "I only ask cause it looks like she's dealing with it right now.

"I'm not sure…" He relented, "If someone were to be able to go into her mind…"

"Like how Hunter did during the first test." Ty blinked, "So… how do we get into her noggin?"

" _We_ don't." Sensei Chikara reasoned simply, "But we all know someone who can."

My eyes went wide as I got it, "Hunter."

 **Hunter**

I laid on the couch, tired and upset.

Celea was still out cold… and there seemed to be _nothing_ I can do to stop that.

I wanted to help her _so_ badly… I didn't want her to be caught up in another Lunar Ninja problem… I thought we'd be past that by now…

"I wish this all would've just stopped with the Darkness…" I whimpered before I closed my eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

 _I frowned as I opened my eyes… not to the ceiling of the living room…_

 _But to a cave._

 _I groaned as I got up._

 _"You're awake." I heard the familiar dark voice of Celestina and turned to face her, "Well…_ half _awake."_

 _"What's going on?" I questioned._

 _"Call this… an intermission of sorta." She decided, "I need to talk to you."_

 _"No, what you need to do is get out of my head!" I growled as I stepped up to her, and threw a punch._

 _She rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm, causing me to cry out in pain. "The Gem gives Celea the ability to change her hand, it gives me the ability of super-strength. We're still two different people, and the Gem recognizes that. Now… are you gonna be a good boy and listen… or do I have to make you?"_

 _I gasped as she tightened the grip, "Alright! Alright!"_

 _She shoved me away._

 _I rubbed my arm, "What is it?"_

 _"My Light. She told you the Legend?… Or… at least… what she_ knows _of it?" She inquired._

 _"Yeah…?" I raised a brow, "Why?"_

 _"The Legend's getting her… right now." Celestina informed me, "And… I hate to be the bearer of bad news, pretty boy, but… you're her only chance at waking up."_

 _"Why are you telling me this?" I frowned._

 _"The Legend…" Celestina exhaled as she folded her arms, "Has no place for Darkness. It kills everything human and leaves nothing but a void inside."_

 _"Kills everything human?" I questioned._

 _"It leaves a hollow shell of a human, letting evil course through her… not Darkness._ Pure _unstoppable evil. As far as I know, there's no way to stop it." She rolled her eyes as I scuffed, "It's not exactly common knowledge, bad boy, it's ancient, and neither my light nor I know the full story. What we_ do _know… it's bad. And needs to be stopped… someway, somehow."_

 _"Why should I trust you?"_

 _"Oh, don't…" She shook her head, "But… I am your_ only _chance at getting through to Celea. She's trying to protect you, and the others… and she won't face the reality of this."_

 _"Which is?"_

 _"She's gonna die, by the end of the school year…" Celestina looked me right in the eye, "_ If _you and your dino brained friends don't try to knock some common, friendly sense into her."_

 _I bit my lip, "I don't know where to start."_

 _"She's facing fears right now… what's the one place she's been terrified of most?" Celestina shrugged before I noticed the surroundings disappearing, "Figure that out, and you've saved her from one problem… now… bu-bye."_

 _She shoved me back._

* * *

I gasped as I bolted up to the clock chiming.

I looked and saw the sun blazing through the curtains.

Quickly getting up, I rushed into the bedroom.

Celea still laid there, out cold.

"The one place she's terrified of most…" I blinked as I recalled what Celestina said before I got it, "…Is it that easy? The hospital?"

* * *

 _Hope this was interesting enough, this and the next chapter really dive into Celea's past..._

 _Please review and tell me what you think... please no flames._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	17. Cowardly Ranger

_Celea's new fear's gonna come to a head here..._

 _Now... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Hunter**

I held Celea close to my body as I walked her into a hospital.

A male nurse gasped softly and quickly brought me into a room and helped me lay her on a bed.

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

"May I ask what happened?" The nurse asked as we sat in the 'cafeteria' of the hospital.

I stared at the drink he'd gotten me, silent.

"It'll help if I knew what happened." He put in.

I licked my lips before I replied, "We were just… getting back from some… hardcore martial arts training and she… passed out after it'd ended."

He nodded, "Well… Mr. Bradley, I can assure you, she'll get the best treatment we can give her. But, it'll take time… does she have any family?"

"No." I lied quickly, "Just me, and some friends of ours."

He nodded again, "I see… well, if any of your friends are older than a high school student, I'd like to speak to them right away."

I nodded in understanding, "Right… I'll get them and be right back…"

I walked to an empty and dark hallway before I looked around and Ninja Streaked to Dr. O's house.

 ** _2 minutes later…_**

"Hayley I need you to come with me to the Hospital." Were the first things out of my mouth when I landed behind her by the console.

She jumped and turned to me, "Hunter? What's wrong?"

"It's… it's Cel." I let out before I sat down in the other chair to calm myself, "Sh… she… she's…."

"She's… what?" Hayley asked.

I took a deep breath, "Hurt… unconscious."

Hayley's eyes went wide, "Come on then." She got up and grabbed a set of keys. "You give me the directions… I'll drive. Whatever it is… I'll do it for her."

I nodded in understanding, "Same here."

 ** _20 minutes later…_**

We reached the front desk, and I had to catch my breath for a second.

"C… Celea… Pal… Palensa." I let out quickly.

The nurse at the desk frowned before she looked over the records and nodded, "Fourth floor… room 408."

We nodded and headed for the elevator.

Right as we were getting in, the door was held and the other three stepped inside.

"Celea?"

"Who else would make you so worried you'd forget everything else?" Kira noted.

"Yeah… like you're little attempt to get away from Cassidy by agreeing to an interview sometime yesterday." Conner added.

"I'll reschedule it." I reasoned before the floor dinged and we hurried out.

I looked at each of the numbers before we finally came across the one I needed.

I hurried inside room 408 and saw Celea, still asleep, laying on the bed close to a window.

I ran over and quickly got down beside her.

There wasn't a single thing different about Celea's appearance, but all I cared about was being next to her.

"How could this have happened?" Hayley breathed out.

I bit my lip before I let out softly, "That white ranger! His attacks did her too bad…"

"Yeah… but he did us in quite a bit too." Ethan noted.

"Not to mention the stress from all the work and school…" Conner added.

"I just don't get how that could finally do her in?"

Kira finally lets out a Ptera scream that made us cover our ears and be thankful this room was already soundproof.

"Ow!" We all snapped.

"It wasn't _just_ the ranger!" She snapped back then took a deep breath, "Look, she made me promise not to tell you guys… but… she's already unconscious so you should know…"

"Know what?" I frowned.

Kira sighed, "That little Lunar Folktale she told you about Hunter? It's getting worse. Notice how she's been shakier lately and less willing to get into battles unless _really_ angry? Guys… she's being affected by the recoil of these new… trials I guess. The White Ranger just did her in too badly."

"How would you know that?" I frowned.

"She told me." Kira let out, "I just pieced the rest together…"

"So… it's definitely _not_ something we can help with?" Ethan wandered.

"Not really." I shook my head.

Hayley put her hand on my shoulder, "She'll be okay. She's a tough girl."

I bit my lip before I quickly wiped my eyes and looked away, "Yeah… well… I think I'll stay here for a while."

They nodded and patted my back.

"Need anyone… we're here." They assured before three of the four headed out.

"I'll go sign the papers I need for Celea. Then I'll be heading out…"

"Ty and Quincy can help at the Café." I informed her.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." She nodded before giving me a soft hug before heading out.

I sat down in a chair by Celea's bed and looked at her.

"Celea… I don't know if you can hear me… but if you can… please… please… wake up… we need… _I_ need… you here… with me… please…"

I reached for her hand and took it lightly.

Only… when I did… everything went dark.

* * *

 _I woke up in a grove of trees._

 _I looked around before I heard someone screaming really close by._

 _Going on instinct, I ran after where I heard them and saw a girl, probably 13 or 14, laying below a small lion with her hand's over her face._

 _"Pl… please don't hurt me…" She whimpered softly._

 _I was about to step closer when another teenager, who I_ know _had to be Ty -Just younger, walk up and turn his eyes brown before it moved off her._

 _"Celea… you can get up now." He commented, and my heart nearly stopped._

 _I stepped closer and saw that it was, in fact, my girlfriend laying on the ground._

 _She uncovered her face and weakly got up._

 _"W… why did Quincy tell us to c… come here?" She let out weakly._

 _"Why does the big lug tell us anything?" Ty shrugged, "Come on… no time for fear! Let's get a move on! Forward! March!"_

 _Ty headed to the left, which made both Celea and I laugh a bit._

 _"Ty? Quincy said it was the right." Celea let out._

 _He turned in his marching, "I knew that!"_

 _Celea laughed before I noticed her appearance change to the Celea I know, and her laughter stopped before she turned to me with a raised brow._

 _"How?" I looked around and saw everything changing._

 _We were suddenly in the Lunar Academy… but not as I remember it._

 _Celea stepped up to me and turned to look, as ghostly images appeared before us._

 _And literally, one of them looked like Celea… but her hair was a lot blonder and had a blue streak down the back of it, which surprised me._

 _She held her hand on her shoulder as she stumbled up to Quincy. "A little hard on the attack today, bro?!"_

 _"You need to toughen up." He reasoned._

 _"Kinda hard to do that when you keep beating me."_

 _"Your fear of being hurt is keeping you back."_

 _The image changed and I felt myself being pulled back._

I gasped as I came to again.

"You okay?" Hayley got beside me, "I came back in to check on you and you were staring off into space."

I nodded, "Yeah… yeah… I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah… uh… just… got lost in thought." I lied.

Hayley nodded, "Okay… well… the doctor looking after Celea said her visiting hours are gonna be over soon."

"Then I'll leave when they're over. I'm not going anywhere unless I have to." I denied.

Hayley nodded, "Wouldn't put it passed you… look, Celea's tough. She can get through this."

"How can you be so sure?" I whispered.

"You've known her for almost two years… you tell me."

 ** _1 hour later…_**

I was driving back to the Hotel when my phone went off and I answered it. "What?" I sighed.

 _"How's Celea?"_ It was Quincy.

"How do you think!?" I snapped, "She's unconscious in the hospital!"

 _"…So better than expected…"_ Ty grumbled through.

"What do you two want?!" I growled.

 _"Simmer down, hotshot, we're just checking in on her."_ Ty scuffed, _"But… you're still there, right? At the hospital?"_

"No. Visiting hours are over." I sighed.

 _"…Well… it was nice knowing you then…"_ Ty noted.

I frowned, "What?"

 _"Did it occur to you, during the last few weeks, that she's getting worse?"_ Quincy let out.

I nearly slammed my foot on the break, "WHAT?!"

 _"Okay… I'll take that as a no…"_ Quincy figured.

 _"And…_ Ow _!"_ Ty grumbled.

"How could she be getting worse than she has?" I let out as I continued my drive.

 _"We're not sure… but with all things considered… it doesn't surprise me if her conscious is gonna be stuck in a time loop of fear."_ Quincy informed me.

I took a deep breath, "How… how can I…?"

 _"You're not who she fears."_ Ty replied, _"Quincy's out since she got over his annoying…_ ow _… training….. that hurt ya know…"_

 _"It's two people on your team right now."_ Quincy added.

"That's specific." I rolled my eyes as I pulled into the lot for the hotel.

 _"Who… who's tough on the team?"_ Ty asked, _"You know… more about training or working than anything."_

"Well…. there's Dr. O." I grunted as I got out of the truck and walked up to the hotel doors, "But that impossible to get to since he's… kinda encased in ember… don't ask…"

 _"Anyone else?"_ Quincy sighed.

"I don't know… other than you, I'd say probably Conner." I figured, "As for another… maybe fear _for_ them… Ethan."

 _"Ethan?"_ They chorused.

"He's more a computer guy than a fighting guy." I relented as I got into the elevator and pressed my floor number, "She worries about him."

 _"Okay… call them up and get to the hospital."_ Ty let out right as I walked off the elevator and started walking for my hotel room.

"Why do I have to go?" I groaned as I walked _back_ to the elevator.

 _"Because of your close connection."_ Ty answered.

"So?" I frowned.

 _"_ So _, genius, if what we're guessing's right, you're part of the key to solving this first hurdle."_ Ty answered.

My heart nearly stopped, "How can you be so sure?"

 _"We're not…"_ Quincy relented, _"But, it's said that Mavriki Esmeray, Fitche Esmeray's son, had a lover, who tried to save him from the darkness that Fitche forced upon him. And this lover? She had a connection to Mavriki just like you have with Celea…"_

"And did she… Did she save him?" I frowned.

 _"No one knows. That part of the story's been lost for years. No one and I mean no_ one _has ever had the guts to look it up."_ Ty replied.

"Oh… well, that's something. Could you two do me a favor then?" I took a deep breath as I got out to my car.

 _"Sure."_

"Call me back when you figure it out!" I snapped before I hung up.

I rubbed my forehead a bit, trying to think.

This was _not_ looking good for me…

 **Conner**

I was just about to get in my bed to fall asleep when my phone went off and I groaned.

I picked it up and put it to my ear, "Yeah?"

 _"Hey… Conner… could you do me a favor and come to the Hospital?"_ It was Hunter.

"Dude, you… know visiting hours are-"

 _"Just please?"_ He insisted, _"It's important."_

"So's sleep."

 _"Sleep can wait. If you wanna save a teammate… then it can wait."_ He retorted.

I blinked, "Oh… kay…?"

 _"Look… just… get to the hospital… I'll be there soon."_ With that, he hung up.

I looked at the screen then rolled my eyes and got back up, "The things I do for friends…"

 ** _Half an hour later…_**

I parked my car and got out to see Ethan doing the same in his own ride.

"Hunter called you too?" I blinked.

"Yeah…" He nodded.

"Finally! I've been waiting for the past 20 minutes." Said former 'Thunder Ranger' walked up to us.

"Sorry, but, like most of the town, some of us were just about to sleep." I let out.

"Yeah… well… come on." He sighed and motioned for us to follow him.

I sighed as the two of us did just that.

"I don't get how we had to come." I grumbled softly, "I mean, we've got enough on our plate."

Hunter stopped walking and we ran into him before we did the same and he turned to me.

"Celea is in real trouble. Alright… and if we don't help her now… I don't know what'll happen… but it won't be good…" He relented.

I frowned, "Then why need us."

"I don't know… according to Ty and Quincy, who are _way_ more knowledgeable in this sort of thing, the three of us need to be with her. That's all I know."

"Great…" Ethan and I grumbled.

He rolled his eyes before we continued in and walked up to the front desk.

"I know Celea Palensa's visiting hours are over but we _really_ need to see her." He spoke to the head nurse.

"Names?" She sighed.

"Conner McKnight." I raised a hand.

"Ethan James." Ethan added.

"Hunter Bradley." Hunter finished.

"And the reason for this sudden visit?" She asked.

Hunter looked broken so I stepped up.

"Look…" I saw her name-tag, "Harriett… we won't be… any more than twenty minutes. We assure you. We'll be in and out. You don't even need to tell your boss we were here. Besides, less paperwork for you."

She nodded slowly, "Well… alright."

We breathed out softly.

"But you're only twenty minutes." She added.

We nodded, "That's all we need."

We rushed to the Elevator as quickly as we could.

 ** _3 minutes later…_**

We ran into Celea's room and almost fell over Hunter as he came to a screeching halt beside her bed.

"Alright… I really hope this idea works…" He whispered before he looked back at us, "Alright… guys… grab my hand… and whatever you do… don't let go."

"Oh… that's comforting." We grumbled before we grabbed his hand.

He took Celea's hand and I suddenly saw white.

 _When I could see again, I was in a forest, all alone._

 _"Guys?" I called out as I turned in a circle, "Come on… this isn't funny!"_

 _"Don't think it's supposed to."_

 _I turned at the voice and saw a girl with brown hair and blond streaks and one large part was a dark blue and blond. But I was able to recognize them easily with the silvery-green eyes._

 _"Celea?" I blinked._

 _She frowned, "Yeah. What of it? You are?"_

 _"It's me… Conner… you know? You're friend." I noted._

 _"I think I'd remember if I actually had a friend." She scuffed, "Now… who are you? Really?"_

 _"Okay… maybe this'll help." I twisted my wrist to show my dino morpher and she took a step back, "Now do you remember?"_

 _"Still no… but… I don't care. If you're on that look out for me with Quincy… I don't wanna be found so keep it moving."_

 _I folded my arms and stood firm, "Not much of a people person, are you Celea?"_

 _"I've been told. Now… leave before I make you."_

 _"You can threaten me all you want, but I'm not leaving you like this." I denied._

 _She frowned, "Why not? It seems only natural… you wouldn't be the first to leave me."_

 _"Well, I'm not like most people." I replied, "So… how 'bout we walk to wherever it is you're staying cause I'd rather not talk to a little kid in the middle of the woods."_

 _"I'm 11 years old!" She snapped childishly and I breathed a soft laugh._

 _"Yeah… well… still a little kid." I smirked, "Now… about where you're staying?"_

 _She frowned, "You sure you're not with any search party looking for me?"_

 _"I promise." I assured, holding my right hand up._

 _"Okay…" She nodded softly before she started leading me deeper into the woods._

 ** _3 minutes later…_**

 _"And… welcome to my humble abode." She motioned to a cave._

 _"Wow… do you like caves?" I blinked._

 _She shrugged, "They have a certain… je ne sais quoi to it, I guess."_

 _"Do you have any idea what that even means?" I scuffed softly._

 _She opened her mouth then closed it, "Shut up…"_

 _I breathed a laugh, "I'll take that as a no."_

 _She rolled her eyes, "So… Conner… how'd you find me anyway?"_

 _I shrugged as we got into the cave, "To be perfectly honest, you found me… but… you mind telling me what you're hiding from?"_

 _She froze in her steps and kept her back to me, "Just… hiding…"_

 _"From what?"_

 _"Look, it's none of your business!" She snapped._

 _I blinked, "Just asking… you know? To make conversation?"_

 _She sighed, "I'm sorry… it's been a long day…"_

 _"Well… to make time go by… why don't you tell me about it?" I sat at one part of the opening while she sat a little further in._

 _She looked up at me, "You really wanna know?"_

 _I nodded, "Kinda why I asked."_

 _She smiled a bit then sighed, "It's because… I'm afraid… of something inside me."_

 _I frowned, "Why don't you go to anyone?"_

 _"Cause they wouldn't understand." Celea replied, "Alright… most of the people I know went through what I'm going through when they were like… 6… and I'm nearly_ twice _that age… maybe I'll never figure it out… but at least I can't hurt anyone if I stay out here."_

 _I nodded, "Okay… let's…_ assume _… I know what you're talking about… surely your family…"_

 _"I don't have a family. Not a real one." She informed me, "They died when I was three."_

 _"Oh…" I blinked, "Sorry to hear that…"_

 _"You and everyone else." She let out, "Look… I don't tell people 'cause I don't wanna get close to people…"_

 _"You don't want them getting hurt." I figured._

 _She nodded, "Yeah…" She scoffed and looked away, "Doubt you know how that feels…"_

 _"Actually… I think do." I walked over and sat by her, "You know… most people think I'm some… dumb jock, just because I care more about soccer than I do actual school work… but… recently, I had to decide if that was gonna be everything. But… when it came down to it… I chose to help my friends and protecting people over everything else… because it's the right thing to do."_

 _"That translates to me, how?" She looked over at me._

 _I shrugged, "You're trying to protect people… I_ chose _to protect people."_

 _"It's just… this feeling in my gut… I can't help it…"_

 _"Like second nature?" I figured._

 _"Yeah… how'd you guess?" She blinked._

 _I smiled lightly, "I feel the same way."_

 _She sighed, "Well… you're literally the first person I've ever told… since I've got no friends… no life… and no family… I've got no one to turn to…"_

 _I nodded, "So… you're afraid of hurting people?"_

 _"I'm afraid of getting close." She let out, "I get close, I could go dark side and…"_

 _"Lose them." I finished._

 _She nodded._

 _"Well, there's your problem."_

 _She frowned, "What?"_

 _"You're afraid of something that might not happen. Take a chance and let things fall where they should."_

 _She bit her lip, "I don't know if I can."_

 _I held my hand out, "I know one way to find out… let's go find that search party."_

 _She looked at my hand before taking it, "Okay…"_

 **Ethan**

 _I groaned as I looked around. I was in a city alleyway… what City and which alley… I'm not sure._

 _"You okay?" I heard a familiar voice and I looked to see a girl that almost looked like Celea… but was shorter, and her hair reached her elbows instead of her shoulders._

 _"Yeah…" I blinked, "I'm Ethan… and you are?"_

 _"Celea." She breathed out._

 _Well, I was right on the mark on that._

 _"Okay… Celea… where are we?" I looked around._

 _She gave me a weird look, "New York, New York… in an alley."_

 _"Okay… what are you doing out here? You can't be… older than… what? 10?"_

 _"13." She corrected with an eye-roll, "And I can take care of myself. You, on the other hand… you look more lost than a Vegetarian at a meat festival."_

 _I shrugged, "It's… been a long day."_

 _"Then come on." She grabbed my arm, "Like I said, you look lost… and I've walked these roads for at least two days, I know where most things are."_

 _"Shouldn't you be worried about you?"_

 _She shrugged, "Like I said, I can take care of myself, and you look like you wouldn't hurt a fly. I'm a pretty good judge of character like that."_

 _I nodded softly, "Good judge."_

 _"Now… come on. I'd rather not keep talking in the middle of a back alley in a town like this."_

 _"Good thinking." I agreed before we started walking out of the alley._

 ** _3 minutes later…_**

 _"So… Celea… do you like helping people?" I looked over at her as she walked beside me down a busy street._

 _"Yeah… feels like second nature." She replied, "It's good to help others… especially if they say they don't need it."_

 _"When'd you learn to take care of yourself?" I frowned._

 _She shrugged, "Growing up the way I did… kinda had to learn fast."_

 _I nodded, "So… you care more about taking care of others than yourself?"_

 _"Not like anyone would notice." She replied, "It's always been that way… work hard for what ya got… keep working hard and never stop. Help others when needed, no time to help yourself, even if you need it."_

 _"Sounds rough." I figured._

 _She scoffed, "You're telling me… but, it's always been that way…"_

 _"Don't you do something to take your mind off that sort of thing?" I recalled._

 _She shrugged, "I skateboard, here and there, but… it's not much."_

 _"What about friends? Got any of those?"_

 _"Nope." She denied, "Only one I ever had keeps leaving me high and dry."_

 _"Family?"_

 _"Adopted or real?" She scoffed, "The real ones died when I was 3, the ones that adopted me… well… they're the ones that taught me to be selfless more than selfish."_

 _"It's not wrong to look after yourself." I noted._

 _"That's what I told 'em." She assured as we crossed the street to a less busy one, "But… they're strict when it comes to being selfless… especially when others are the subject."_

 _"So… let me guess… they don't like that you skateboard?" I guessed._

 _"Yeah… they've never supported me in… anything I do… but, that's beside the point… I'd rather look out for others than myself cause it's the right thing… not cause I wanna." She informed me, then looked at my eyes, "Especially for someone like you…"_

 _"Someone like me?"_

 _"Someone that seems important… likes helping others… that sort of thing…" She shrugged._

 _"Why don't you just… stand up to your family?" I wandered._

 _"You don't think I've tried?" She scuffed and stopped walking, turning to me fully, "They say it's just my teen years starting up… nothing else."_

 _"Well, you're only human." I noted, "Not a computer… or anything… humans have their own right to things."_

 _"I can't…" She sighed._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Cause I'm afraid, alright?" She groaned, "I'm afraid of others laughing at me… making fun of me…"_

 _"So you… follow the crowd… blend in?"_

 _"Blending end seems a lot easier than standing out." She nodded, "Seems it's the only thing I know about myself anyway…"_

 _"If you want to succeed, you should strike out on a new path, rather than travel the worn paths of accepted success." I quoted, "And if you wanna know who you are, don't think. Act! Action will define you. Whether it's good or bad… that's up to you."_

 _She scuffed softly, "You're one big fortune cookie… you know that?"_

 _I nodded, "But it's true…"_

 _"I don't think I can…"_

 _"Don't think. Act." I repeated._

 _She nodded, "If you say so…"_

 _"Come on… I'll be with you." I took her hand, "We'll do it together."_

 _She smiled, "Good thinking."_

 **Third Person**

 _Hunter groaned as he looked around before he saw a familiar face. "Cel!"_

 _She jumped and turned to him, "H… hunter?"_

 _He ran up and hugged her, "Oh thank god you're okay."_

 _"Yeah…." Celea slowly pulled away, "How'd you find me? I thought no one could….. especially if I fell… cause Quincy said…"_

 _"Yeah well, I'm gonna knock his and Ty's head after this." He smiled lightly then looked around, "Where are we anyway?"_

 _"Your guess is as good as mine." She sighed, "I think we…_ I _am getting flashes from memories with fear… and I can't stop feeling fear… no matter what I try… I mean… fear's always there… all my life… ever since I became a Lunar Ninja."_

 _"But you're not just a Lunar Ninja." Hunter reasoned, "You're a Power Rangers."_

 _"Yeah, to add to the fear of a whole_ town _being scared… and having to protect them…" Celea shook her head, "I can't do it…"_

 _"Not alone." Hunter took her hand, "You know… that's why there's a_ team _."_

 _"Yeah… and our team works together nicely?"_

 _"Okay, it didn't start out like that… but it is." He insisted, "Cel, you gotta see that. Stop seeing the bad."_

 _"I can't help it." Celea denied, "Every time I_ try _to see good… something bad comes along and ruins it. No matter what I try, or what I do… something's always gonna be ruined. Fear's always gonna be there to ruin it… so why stop it this time?"_

 _"Because this isn't you talking." Hunter took her shoulders, "Cel, this is your problem… you're looking at the bad… there's good in the world… no matter what there's always good. Like you said before, there can't be dark without light… Cel, you beat your test. You locked your darkness away. You won."_

 _"Did I? Cause it sure doesn't feel like it." She denied._

 _"Okay… I know life hasn't exactly given you good… but it gave you me… it gave you Blake… it gave you friends and a family." Hunter informed, "Cel, you gotta see that. You gotta see that we're here for you."_

 _"I can't! Hunter! You don't… no one gets it."_

 _"Then explain it… just like you would with Skateboarding." Hunter smiled lightly at the memory._

 _"Hunter you know I'm not the best at that."_

 _"Hey, you tried with me." He reasoned, "You gave me a chance. You helped me… even if I failed."_

 _"Miserably, might I add." Celea smiled softly._

 _"Hey, at least I tried!" Hunter rolled his eyes._

 _"And I know… I just… can't help… seeing the bad… and I mean there is_ so much _bad in the world… I almost… feel like I… I feel like I'm suffocating…"_

 _"That's why you have friends. To back you up… to be there for you. To help…" Hunter lifted her head up to look at her eyes, "Come on… you gotta see the good… more than the bad. I mean… that's what you told me."_

 _Celea scuffed softly, "I did… didn't I?"_

 _"You were one big fortune cookie that day." Hunter breathed a laugh._

 _Celea nodded, "Yeah… but-"_

 _"No buts." Hunter cut her off._

 _Celea looked up at his eyes before he leaned down and kissed her lips._

 _Within seconds, the area around them cleared up and they pulled away to see two areas._

 _One was a forest with Conner and a young girl, the other was Ethan with a slightly older girl._

 _Both boys blinked when they saw the two before them as the two beside them disappeared._

 _"Hunter? Celea?"_

 _"Yep." She nodded simply._

 _"I get it… we went into a memory with one of your fears." Conner realized._

 _"That makes sense." Ethan nodded._

 _"How do we get out is the problem." Celea sighed._

 _"The same way we got in." Hunter decided, getting a weird look from Celea, "I'll explain later… everyone, grab my hands."_

 _They did just that before Hunter made his mind go back to the conscious world to pull his own hand out of Celea's._

 _Within seconds, everyone saw white._

The three boys breathed out as their eyes opened.

They heard Celea gasp loudly and they all gathered around to see her eyes slowly opening.

Celea groaned and looked up at Hunter first, "Hey… guys…"

Hunter grinned before he hugged her.

Right as he did, their watches went off, getting a weird look from Celea again.

"Looks like our twenty minutes are up." Conner let out.

Sure enough, the door opened and Nurse Harriet stepped inside, frowning.

"Alright boys, twenty minutes are up." She informed them simply… right before she noticed Celea with her eyes open, "Oh… my…"

"Yeah… let's wait until morning to get this all settled."

 ** _The next morning…_**

Hunter helped Celea stand up, the others there for the story and in case Celea topples over.

Sure enough, the lack of being on her feet in over twenty-four hours meant the former white ranger barely had any feeling in her legs and she nearly fell over.

Had it not been for Hunter and Kira to keep her up.

"Oh… thanks, guys… for everything." Celea let out.

"Hey… at least you're past one part." Kira replied.

"Yeah… one down… two to go." Celea nodded.

"And we'll be there." Conner stepped forward.

"All of us." Ethan did the same.

Celea smirked before wrapping her arms around all of them, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 _Now, most of the team knows how Celea was fearful of more than anything, so there's a good thing about it..._

 _Please review and tell me what you think... please no flames._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	18. Truth and Consequences

_Ah, this was an interesting chapter since it brings in a new character that'll become a problem soon enough._

 _Now... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder or it's characters. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

Hunter and I rushed into the Dino Lab a day after the whole 'Hurtle' thing…

My eyes went wide when I saw Dr. O, morphed, and encased in amber.

"Is he okay?" Hunter spoke my thoughts.

"This internal scan should be able to tell us more." Hayley informed us as she scanned him.

"What's the deal?" Kira questioned.

"Is he frozen or something?" Ethan put in.

"Not exactly." Hayley sighed before she turned to us, "It's more like he's fossilized… fussed into this… amber-like substance."

"Can you get him out?" I frowned.

"Too risky." Hayley denied, "He's able to stay alive in there… but I'd hate to think about what would happen if I broke him out."

"A paleontologist turned into a fossil…" Conner shook his head, "The White Ranger's got a great sense of humor."

"Well, personally… I've had enough of him." Kira commented.

"Let's find out who this guy is and deal with him… now." Hunter and I agreed.

 ** _Later that day…_**

I saw the three other Dino Ranger teens walk in as I passed them with some drinks to another table.

I noticed Trent walking in and I looked at the ceiling happily, "Thank you!"

I, however, frowned, when he simply stayed in front of the bar as I got under the divider and continued to help Hayley.

"Thank goodness, we're getting slammed here." She breathed out when she saw him.

"Hayley, I gotta talk to you…" He sounded… really beat down.

"Later, grab a tray." I instructed simply.

"I can't." He denied, "I'm quitting."

My mouth fell open, "What?!"

"Why? Trouble with your dad again?" Hayley figured as she gave out another drink across the bar and he followed.

"No, it's not that…" He was trying to say as she moved back over and I went the other way, "I just have to quit… I'm sorry."

He walked away, really bummed out… but not as bummed out as I was as I slipped and fell back under the table…

But, I got caught by a boy with long dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Woah there… slippery shoes?" He smiled lightly.

"Uh… yeah…" I blinked before he helped me up.

"I'm Sean Wilmer." He held out his hand, "Just transferred to Reefside High."

"I'm Celea… Celea Palensa." I shook his hand, "Where're you from?"

"Turtle Cove." He smiled lightly, "Nice to meet you Celea."

"You too." I nodded before Hunter stepped between us.

"Hi, Hunter Bradley, her boyfriend." He pulled Sean's hand from mine.

"Oh… uh… right…" I blinked before we heard the doors swing open and Cassidy stepped in.

"Important announcement!" She continued over to the stage, "Attention! Look at me!"

"Who's that?" Sean blinked.

"You don't wanna know." I assured him.

"I have the scoop of the century!" Cassidy was still talking as she got on the stage and got in front of the main mic, "And… as my faithful core audience, I wanted to share it with you guys first."

"What do you think this is about?" Conner chuckled.

"Maybe she decided to run for Queen?" Kira figured.

"I have uncovered the identity of the one and only white ranger!" Cassidy informed everyone.

I raised a brow, _"_ Her _? Discover it before_ us _? Yeah, there's no way."_

"And any minute now, my assistant Devin is gonna come through that door with videotape evidence!" She went on, and we glanced at the door to see it still closed, "….Any minute."

Still no sign of him.

"Where is he?" Cassidy hissed softly.

The doors burst open, and Devin ran in. "Oh! Cas! I'm here! I'm sorry I'm late!"

"So?" Cassidy questioned, "Devin where's your camera?"

"Uh… see… that might be just… a little problem…" He reasoned slowly.

"Only if you don't have it." Cassidy growled.

Devin gave a nervous laugh, looking out at the crowd, before whispering in her ear.

 ** _"He doesn't have it."_** Hunt and I couldn't help but chuckle.

When he pulled away, Cassidy turned back to the mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it appears that the White Ranger is… tapped on a camera that Devin stupidly loaned his sister."

The crowd groaned and dispersed, unhappy.

"But… when she returns it, I'll be sure to let you know."

"All that hype for one mistake?" Sean frowned.

"You get used to it." Conner and Ethan walked over.

"I'm Conner McKnight." Conner held out his hand.

"Ethan James." Ethan held out his next.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Sean Wilmer." Sean shook their hands, "I'm new to Reefside."

"Well, you'll love it here. Especially if you like Fossils." Ethan noted as Kira walked over.

"Hey… did you guys see where Trent went?" She frowned, "He was gonna tell me something… but…"

I shrugged, "Nope… and I'd rather not see him…"

"Waitress!" I heard a voice shout to get my attention.

"Until this work day is over… coming!" I rushed over to get their order.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

I was on break, _finally_ , and I was talking to Sean since Hunter was doing some homework.

"My parents are in the Military." He relented.

"Woah…" I blinked.

"Yeah… so I lived with my grandparents in Turtle Cove… around the time of the Wild Force Rangers actually." He put in.

"Did you know any of them?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Not really… least… I don't think so." Sean sighed, "There were these two that gave me that… Ranger Vibe… but… I don't know if they were or not."

"Ah…" I nodded slowly, "So… what'd you do there?"

"I ran a Rock-climbing shop with my grandparents… I moved here with my parents last week…. They said they wouldn't be deployed for two years." He informed me with a shrug.

"Ah, that's great." I nodded.

"Yeah… well… I really could use a new job." He let out.

My com-link went off and I glanced at it before looking at him. "Talk to Hayley about that… I… uh… gotta go…"

With that, I quickly ran off.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

The other four and I were morphed and on our Raptor Cycles as we hurried to where Hayley said the White Ranger was.

"Hold it right there!" Conner shouted as we came to a stop in front of, not just the White Ranger… but Zeltrax and Elsa too!

" _Great_ …! That's all we need!" Elsa grumbled as we got off and ran up to them.

We came to a stop and looked at them.

"Whoa… who's side do we take?" Ethan questioned.

 ** _'Not_** **one** ** _word!'_** Hunter grumbled as my reply was on the tip of my tongue.

I rolled my eyes instead, "Good question."

"We'll make it easy for you!" Elsa snapped before she raised her sword up and both of Mesogog's main goons disappeared through an Invisa-portal.

"If you had any sense, you'd run too." The White Ranger turned to us.

"Dream on!" Kira denied.

"Let's do it!" Conner cheered.

We quickly pulled out our Thundermax Sabers… Hunter pulling out his Ingen Sword and Kira pulling out her Ptera Grips.

Hunter made the first move by jumping into the air and striking down at the White Ranger…

Only for my boyfriend to be struck back.

I easily went at him next, and barely got a strike in, same with Conner, Ethan, and Kira.

The final of which, he pushes into a wall. "Had enough?"

"Hardly! Super Dino Mode!" Kira growled.

Within moments, the spikes on her uniform grew out and 'wings' appeared from her arms to her waist.

She easily got The White Ranger to let her go before she struck him, then easily got into the air and dragged him a few yards back before she let go.

This, sadly, was followed by him sending his stupid laser arrows at her and forcing her to the ground.

We got in front of our fallen friend and pulled out our Thundermax blasters.

"Lasers! Fire!" We shouted before the four of us sent a few laser blast at him.

Of course… he sent the attack back twice as hard!

We were forced to the ground, and I held my side in pain… feeling my energy slowly disappearing.

Kira growled before she got up and went at him… but the White Ranger was stronger and easily threw her back… then created his stupid Laser Arrows again!

The blast hit Kira hard… hard enough that I saw her demorph!

The four of us got back to their feet and tried to strike him… but the White Ranger countered us all, sending us back to the ground….. and causing me to demorph.

"Back off!" The White Ranger snapped as he slowly walked up to Kira, "Never did like the color yellow…"

I tried to get up… but my leg was in a lot of pain from that last hit…

He grabbed her… and lifted her up, holding his fist up… but… the weirdest thing happened… he froze.

"Kira?" I heard him whisper, "I… I…" He got to his feet and held his head in pain.

I frowned as I felt the dark energy radiating from him… but… I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Ethan, Conner, and Hunter got back to their feet and activated their Super Dino Mode next.

They forced the White Ranger a little ways away and took advantage of his hesitation.

Ethan struck him back first, then Conner jumped off the side of a large container and struck him, then, finally, Hunter struck him back from behind.

The three turned as The White Ranger sparked and fell to the ground.

Their Super Dino Modes deactivated and they turned to look at the White Ranger as he got back up.

"I'll be back!" He declared before he hurried off.

"Power down." They demorphed before they hurried over to us.

"Kira! Celea!" They quickly helped us up.

"Are you alright?" Ethan inquired as Kira held her wrist and I held my side.

"Yeah… I'll be fine." We assured, looking off at where the White Ranger had disappeared to.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

I was walking with Hunter and Kira as we looked for Trent.

"We'll check that way… you keep going to the pond." I decided when we came to a fork in the road.

"Good thinking." Kira nodded and went down the right path while Hunter and I took the left.

As we were walking, I rubbed my side a little more.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." I bit a little angrily.

He stopped and frowned at me, "You sure?"

I took a deep breath, "Yeah… uh… come on… I'm sure he's somewhere in this direction."

I continued on, trying not to think about my reaction.

 **Hunter**

I frowned before we continued on together.

That was weird.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

We came to a stop by a cliff and I raised a brow when I saw someone looking out at the sky.

Cel and I looked at each other and shrugged before we walked over.

"Trent?" We chorused.

He turned to us and we saw, not Trent… but that Sean guy from Cyberspace this morning.

"Sean?" Celea blinked, "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I could ask you the same…" He relented.

"We're looking for a friend." I informed him calmly as we walked up to him, "He's tall… black hair… wears a lot of white…" I blinked at that thought.

"Huh… well, I haven't seen him…" Sean shrugged.

"Thanks anyway." We nodded.

We were just about to walk away when Sean quickly took my girlfriend's hand.

"But… I could call if I do." He reasoned.

"Oh… uh… here's my number then…" She quickly gave him her number, and I felt anger rise inside my chest.

"Well… what's say we keep looking?" I took Celea's hand and pulled her away.

"Hey, Sean, why don't you help?"

"That's great….."

"But, we don't need any." I covered quickly before I pulled Cel away, "Let's go…"

 ** _30 minutes later…_**

"Guys!" Kira shouted, running up to us.

"Woah…" We grabbed her, stopping her from running.

"Okay, Tyrannodrones better be chasing you." Cel let out softly.

"I… I found Trent…" She let out slowly.

"And?" We raised our brows.

"Let's just say… we need to talk to Conner and Ethan."

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

"Trent?!" We exclaimed with Conner and Ethan.

We were in the Dino Lab… and Kira just dropped a _huge_ bombshell on us.

"Oh, there's no way…" Cel shook her head.

"Nice…" I growled softly.

"Pretending to be our friend one minute, then kicking our butts the next!" Conner sneered.

"I can't believe I fell for it…" Ethan sighed.

"I told you, he can't help it." Kira tried to reason, "The Gem is too powerful."

"Stop defending him." Celea breathed softly.

"I agree." Conner nodded.

"I'm with them on this one, I mean look at what he did to Dr. O!" I motioned to the fossilized teacher.

Kira looked at him, then at Hayley.

"Hayley, he needs our help." Kira tried.

"I don't know if there's anything I _can_ do." She relented, "But, I'll try."

She turned, but Conner and I stopped her.

"Hey, don't go without us." I commented.

"We've got some stuff we'd like to say to that guy." Conner finished.

"No doubt." Ethan scuffed.

We hurried out, Kira and Celea following close behind.

 ** _Half an hour later…_**

We ran up to a small area by the lake.

Which was empty of anyone.

"He was supposed to wait right here!" Kira let out as we came to a stop by a bench.

Celea ran over to the front side as I scuffed.

"There's a surprise." I grumbled.

"He lied to us again." Conner added.

We looked at them as they looked over a notebook.

"Guys, we're telling you… Trent can't be trusted." We informed them.

Celea shook with anger. "You didn't say that about me… and I trust Trent. Like it or not."

 ** _4 hours later…_**

Celea had been ignoring both Conner and me.

We were in the Dino Lab, Celea fixing her skateboard and Kira looking over the notebook even more.

I was trying to talk to Celea when the Console went off.

"I'm picking up White Ranger's signal. He's back" Hayley informed us as we got over to it.

We looked at the screen and saw him summoning his Zord and the StegoZord.

"Great! Major Megazord action right off the bat!" I growled.

"Well, this might be a good time to use a new DinoZord." Hayley assured.

"Let's do it!" Conner nodded.

We got into a better opening of the Lab and Conner and I froze before he could call the morph and looked at the girls.

"Wait… we've gotta do whatever it takes to stop Trent… you know that right?" We looked at them carefully.

They nodded silently… but I _swear_ Celea's flashed bright yellow for a second.

"Okay…" Conner didn't seem to notice anyway, "Ready?"

"Ready!" We nodded, holding up our morphers.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" We chorused before we were morphed, "Dino Power!"

 **Third Person**

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

The five ran to where the Dino-StegoZord was and jumped into their own Zords before combining into the Thundersaurus Megazord.

 ** _"Here you go, guys."_** Hayley called over their Com-Links, **_"AnkyloZord."_**

An Orange and white Zord-version of the Ankylosaurus came out of the ground and rushed up between the two Megazords.

 ** _"A new DinoZord, eh? I'll add it to my collection."_** Trent's Megazord moved forward.

"I don't think so!" Celea's eyes burned Bright Yellow before she and Hunter moved the Megazord forward.

The two Megazords grabbed for the Zord.

Trent's Megazord grabbed the tail, and Dino Ranger's Megazord grabbed the head.

Celea blinked when she heard it's cry of, clear, fear and worry…

She shook her head a bit as it bit their Megazord and spun its tail on Trent's.

 _'I need to control my anger…'_ She figured before the Zord moved away and both Megazords were forced to the ground.

Trent's got up and struck them.

"Oh man…" Hunter groaned.

"Not good." Kira noted.

They got struck by the opposing Megazord again before the AnkyloZord got up to them, shooting the back of its tail at Trent's Zord, forcing him back.

 ** _"What are you guys waiting for?"_** Hayley questioned, **_"AnkyloZord may be small… but check out his power."_**

With that, The Rangers got the Megazord back up and concentrated on connecting with the DinoZord. "AnkyloZord! Weapon Formation!"

Within seconds, the little Zord got into the air and replaced Ethan's main Zord.

"Formation complete!" The team chorused.

 ** _"Lasers… Fire!"_** Trent growled.

The eyes of the Dino-StegoZord flashed and sent a strong laser blast at them.

The Rangers blocked it with the shield-like part of the AnkyloZord arm, sending it back at him.

They ran up and struck his Megazord as his stumbled forward and turned to face the other Megazord.

"Thundersaurus Megazord! Double Drill Attack!" The team shouted out the final attack.

The drills of the two Zords started up as they raised them high before they sliced down, and cut at the Dino-StegoZord.

They readied a final strike with the AnkyloZord Arm and struck him straight through before turning away.

"Yeah!"

"Awesome!"

"Cool!"

"Sweet!"

Celea remained silent, but smirked behind her helmet, her eyes flashing Bright Yellow for a moment.

They turned when they saw the other Megazord getting up once again.

 ** _"This isn't over!"_** Trent declared before he and his Megazord disappeared.

 ** _Later that day…_**

"Celea!" Hunter chased after his girlfriend as she walked to the Skate Park, "Cel could you wait up?!"

She stopped and turned to him, glaring, _"What?!"_

He froze before he got up to her, "You've been quiet ever since-"

"Ever since you and Conner decided that Trent, who himself has been a good person, was a total bad guy just because he has the White Dino Gem when Kira insisted he couldn't control it?!" Celea snapped, "Yeah, I _think_ I'd be a little mad about that!"

"Come on, what am I supposed to think?" He reasoned, "He's kicked our butts three ways past Saturday!"

"And I haven't?!" Celea retorted.

"That was different." Hunter replied calmly.

Celea stared at him, "In what _way_ was it different?"

"You really couldn't control it." He answered, "We don't know if Trent's lying or-"

"I do!" Celea cut him off, "I know he's telling the truth… yeah, I might not have gotten the answer out of him myself, but I'm a quick judge of character. Trent's a good guy… and last I checked, you tried to save me, even when I didn't think I could be. What changed?"

"He tried to annihilate us!" Hunter retorted.

"Need I remind you, you and Blake tried to do the _exact_ same thing with the Wind Ninja and me?!" Celea bit.

"Again different!"

"In what….! Ugh!" Celea screamed and turned away.

"Cel..."

"Go away." Celea forced her voice to remain calm.

"Cel-"

"Now!" She snapped, her muscles shaking with anger as her eyes flashed Bright Yellow.

Hunter bit his lip before he nodded and ran off.

Celea took a deep breath before she pulled out her phone to look at the reflection of her eyes.

"Calm it down… Cel…" She closed her eyes before she opened them once again, seeing them go back to normal.

She took another deep breath before she put her phone away and grabbed her board again.

"It's not gonna change me… not yet…" She hissed before she started for the Skate Park again.

* * *

 _Looks like something worse is happening with Celea..._

 _P_ _lease review and tell me what you think... please no flames._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	19. Heart of Green

_Now I loved writing this chapter... mainly because I was going through a rough time, so... this came out of it._

 _Now... the Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder or it's characters or the song in this chapter. All I own is Celea and a few other OCs... and the Academy she goes to, and it's moves.

* * *

 **Celea**

Anger was inside me, there was no denying that.

Anger from everything that happened 3 days ago.

Right now, I was trying to cook lunch for Hunter and I while he was outside, working on the truck.

I put it in the oven as my phone went off and I opened it. "Go for Celea."

 _"Cel? It's Kira."_ Kira's voice came through, _"How's everything?"_

"Fine… just… fine." I assured simply.

 _"You weren't at Hayley's today."_

"Day off."

 _"But, don't you have that paper due in a few days?"_

"I can do it here."

 _"Yeah… something's wrong. What is it?"_ She asked.

"Nothing." I insisted, "I just need a day away from the Café, is all."

 _"…Okay…"_ She let out slowly.

"Gotta go, though." I let out, "Talk to you later?"

 _"Yeah, bye."_

With that, I hung up.

 ** _'Cel?'_**

I wanted to ignore it, but I sighed softly, _"What?"_

 ** _'I fixed the truck… want me to go grab something to eat?'_**

 _"No."_ I denied, _"I'm making something… it's in the oven right now."_

 ** _'I'll be up in five.'_** He assured before the connection was cut.

I nodded softly, biting my lip.

Ever since I got mad… let's just say, I haven't been really keen on being around Hunter… or Conner, but mainly Hunter.

I mean, I still don't get _why_ I'm mad. It was three days ago… I'm not one for holding a grudge for longer than two.

Besides, it's not like I'm mad at Hunter as a whole… just that he doesn't seem to trust my judgment.

Which I _really_ hate. And he knows that.

I heard the door open and I glanced up to see Hunter walking in.

"You think to yourself a lot." He noted as he walked over to me, "You're still mad at me?"

"No." I let out, "Not you as a whole… just… you don't trust my judgment, and you _know_ what happened the last time you didn't."

"He tried to destroy us, though."

"Not willingly!" I snapped, "You and Conner keep skipping over that clear fact!"

"We don't know he's doing it willingly or not." Hunter reasoned simply.

I groaned angrily before the oven beeped and I pulled out the casserole I'd made.

I put it on the counter and grabbed some shredded cheese and covered the top of it before I put it back in the oven.

I shoved past my boyfriend, "Ten minutes, you can eat it, pull it out in five."

"Where are you going?"

"To the gym." I called as I walked out, slamming the door behind me.

 **Hunter**

I winced as the door closed.

I can't _believe_ she won't forgive me!

And over what?! The fact that Trent's a liar and evil?!

I groaned and walked into our room.

"I don't get it! And why does she think I don't trust her judgment?! It means everything to me!"

I mean… sure, I didn't listen when we came up with the plan to redeem ourselves to the Ninja Rangers…

And I tended to ignore her other warnings when she was frightened for me…

I groaned, "Great… just great… she's mad at me and it took me _this long_ to figure it out…"

My morpher sounded and I quickly lifted it up.

"Yeah?"

 ** _"I just did a scan… seems there's a whole bunch of Triptoids around the Hotel… let me give you a guess as to who's leading them."_** Hayley's voice came through.

"I'm on it." I nodded before I cut the connection.

I ran out of the room and Ninja Ran out of the Hotel.

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

I was morphed and striking down the Triptoids with Cel beside me.

I struck one of the last ones down before I felt Cel crack her whip inches from my face.

"Hey!" I snapped over at her.

"Get out of my way if you're gonna do that!" She snarled back.

"Got it." I quickly moved back as we struck down the remaining Triptoids and got in front of Zeltrax, our weapons held at the ready.

"You worthless fools!" He growled before pulling out his sword.

I held mine up and collided with him.

I growled as I held stiff, "You can call me worthless… but not Celea!"

I pulled my sword out of the hold and swung at the freak's chest.

He cried out as he stumbled back before growling, "I'll be back Magenta Ranger! Just you wait!"

With that, he was engulfed by an Invisa-Portal.

I took a deep breath before I growled, "Power down!"

Once my ranger uniform was gone, I hurried over to Celea, who also demorphed a moment later.

I pulled her into my arms once I was up to her and held her there.

"Let me go… right now." She growled.

I did as told and looked at her, "Cel… I am _really_ sorry for getting mad at you."

"Sure." She scuffed and started walking away.

"Cel, if I could turn back the clock to fix it, I would." I insisted as I hurried after her, "I didn't mean to get mad at you… you're my best friend."

"A best friend doesn't instantly go against the other's judgment." She stopped and looked at me, "Hunter, it _hurts_ that you don't believe me, or Kira, about Trent."

"Has he _proven_ the Gem is forcing him to morph?" I reasoned simply.

"Well…. No…."

"See!" I nodded.

"But Trent's still a good person himself." She retorted.

I rolled my eyes, "Celea, you aren't getting it!"

"What's not to get?!" She snapped, "You and Blake were good people when you weren't morphed… or going after the Wind Ninjas…"

"I knew what I was doing." I countered, "Trent nearly _annihilated_ us!"

Celea groaned loudly and continued to walk away.

"Cel!" I chased after her.

"Moonlit wave…" I heard her mumble before I was forced back by a soft laugh.

I glared at her, "Cel!"

"Just leave me alone!" She snapped.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

I was at the Café, watching Celea laugh with Sean.

"Someone becoming Red with Envy?" Conner walked over, glancing at where I was looking.

"You mean _magenta_ with Envy." Ethan corrected.

"I'm fine." I growled out.

"Says the boy that's been stabbing his food and hasn't taken a single bite?" Kira noted.

I sighed, "Look, it's nothing… Cel'll get over it and we'll put this whole mess behind us."

"Then don't look at the bar."

My head snapped to the bar and I looked to see Cel and Sean walking out, laughing with each other.

"Hunter?"

"What?" I was shaking with anger.

"You can't chase her on an empty stomach." Conner noted simply, "I speak from experience."

 ** _Half an hour later…_**

I came to a stop outside the Skate Park and saw Celea showing off to a crowd of people.

In front of them, though… was Sean.

Anger boiled within me as I walked up to the ramp and watched her do a 360 tailspin into a 540 McTwist.

I smiled as she came to a stop at the bottom and the crowd dispersed… with all but Sean leaving.

"How was that?" She smiled lightly.

I rushed in front of him and looked at her eyes, "It was amazing."

She stepped around me and nodded to Sean, "Well?"

"It was great… have you tried the Casper?"

"You nuts? It's a really hard move for ramps… live alone on the street." She shook her head.

"You can do the 540 McTwist with ease, I'm sure the Casper would be a cakewalk."

"Maybe you shouldn't advise a move for her." I folded my arms, glaring at him, "If she doesn't wanna do it, she doesn't have to."

"Hunt, I can stick up for myself." She glared at me.

I took in a soft breath… at least she's not mad enough to forget my nickname.

"I know…" I relented, "I was worried about you…"

"Well stop." She bit, "I don't need you to fight my battles… come on Sean… there's another move I gotta show you."

She got back on her board and skated away.

I groaned as I watched her go before I stomped my foot into the ground, "Darn it!"

 ** _Later that day…_**

I was looking over a poster for the upcoming '50-foot ramp' contest.

According to this, whoever can do the best move gets a year's supply of skateboarding equipment for free.

The contest was tomorrow at the Skate Park here in Reefside… and I knew Celea was gonna sign up.

The thought of Celea from this morning really set me on edge and I put my name on the sign-up sheet too.

"Thank you." The coordinator, Theresa, nodded as I gave it back and started to walk away, "Can't wait to see you tomorrow."

My heart rammed to a halt and I mentally hit myself.

Celea was gonna be _so_ mad at me for this…

 ** _1 hour later…_**

The same poster I was looking at before was slammed down in front of me as I sat in my hotel room.

I looked up and I swear I saw Cel's eyes burn Bright Yellow for a few moments before she blinked.

"Cassidy was handing these out today…" She started slowly, and clearly angrily.

"Yeah? So?" I frowned.

"You didn't!" She growled, "Tell me you didn't sign up for this stupid, death wish granting, trick!"

"Yes, I did." I nodded.

"Hunt!" She growled, "If this is payback for earlier…!"

"It's not." I denied simply, "I just wanna do it."

"You can barely _stand_ on a board!" She retorted.

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen?" I shrugged, "It's not like you'd care anyway."

The words slipped out before I could stop them.

She stared at me in sorrow before she got up and grabbed her laptop.

"Cel… I didn't mean…" I tried to explain.

She ignored me before she put the laptop in front of me and pressed a button.

* * *

 _"Alright… Celea Palensa here… and I'm about to do the infamous Casper." Celea was on the screen, decked out in her Skateboarding Gear, "Cameraman, Ty Lunetta will be filming my historic skate."_

 _The camera changed direction to show said Former Lunar Ninja._

 _"Director, editor,_ and _living witness to the event." He nodded._

 _"Ty!"_

 _The camera changed to show Celea again._

 _"Now… This trick is not to be done by an amateur." Celea went on, "And should only be done by either a near pro… or someone who knows their way around a 50-foot ramp."_

 _"So you're doing it because…?"_

 _"Because I know my way around a 50-foot ramp and I'm a near pro, genius." Celea replied._

 _"Alright… sheesh…" Ty grumbled._

* * *

Celea tapped the button again before she fast-forwarded it.

I frowned and saw her on the ground, holding her arm in pain.

* * *

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"It seems… I did a little miscalculating…" She groaned softly, "A 50-foot ramp is not a good thing to work on."_

 _"Ya think?"_

* * *

"Whoa…" I gaped.

"Yeah." Celea slammed the laptop closed, "You can't do it… it's crazy… and that's coming from _me_!"

"I don't care. I made myself a promise, and I'm still doing it." I denied.

"Hunter, do you even _hear_ yourself right now?!"

"Yeah… and you know I don't back down from a challenge." I shrugged.

"Dude, this isn't a challenge… this is a death wish!" She snapped, "And this is coming from a skateboarder ready to go pro."

"Well… I don't care." I sighed as I got up, "The thing's tomorrow, and I'm doing it."

With that, I started out of the room.

"You're also sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"Already figured!"

 **Third Person**

Celea groaned softly, "There's gotta be some way to stop him from doing that crazy trick…"

 ** _The next day…_**

Hunter was already gone as Celea woke up… and that was pretty early.

"Idiot…" She growled before she grabbed her gear and started putting on her helmet as she grabbed her board and Ninja Ran out of the Hotel Room.

 ** _2 hours later…_**

Hayley was just starting to open the shop when Celea ran in, looking worried.

"We've got a _major_ problem!" She let out breathless.

Hayley raised a brow, "How so?"

"You know that 50-foot ramp contest going on in the Skate Park in town?"

"Yeah…?" Hayley nodded.

"Well, my idiot boyfriend, who can't skateboard to save his life, thinks it's a gangbuster idea to try it!"

"That's bad…" Hayley let out.

"Yeah…" Celea nodded quickly.

"We better go then… the Skate Park's not far from here… and the contest starts in 1 hour…"

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

 ** _57 minutes later…_**

They were joined by the rest of the team, and Cassidy and Devin.

"Over there!" Kira looked over at the high ramp.

"Wow… that's a tall ramp…"

"No skateboarder in their right _mind_ would go on it!" Celea put in, "I should know… but that's beside the point… we need to stop Hunter before he does something _monumentally_ stupid."

"What's the worst he can do?"

"You've seen how most people do the 540 McTwist?" Celea looked at Devin as he held his camera up, "Well… think of that on _that_ high a ramp! There's very little chance of surviving that… so…." She looked over at the team. "What's say we find Hunter right now?!"

"Uh… about that…" Cassidy nodded up to the top.

Celea didn't like it… but she looked up.

"Is he insane?!" Celea exclaimed as she watched Hunter stand at the top of the ramp.

"Yep." Hayley let out before the five looked at each other and ran for the information booth.

"Can't you stop him?!" Ethan let out in worry.

"Sorry… but, he agreed to it, and he's at the top of the ramp anyway." She shrugged.

Celea took in a deep breath before she ground out, "Could I do it with him then?"

The information lady frowned, "Well…"

"Please?!" The four teens exclaimed.

She sighed, "Alright… fine… but you might wanna hurry… looks like he's almost ready."

Celea looked over her shoulder before she grabbed her board and headed for the ramp.

 ** _3 minutes later…_**

Hunter readied the board and looked down at the height…

"Okay… this is the craziest thing I've ever done…" He let out softly before he checked his gear one last time before he leaned forward and went down the ramp.

Celea got to the top of the ramp and groaned, _"You're gonna be the death of me!"_

She got on the edge of the ramp and went down it.

 ** _With the others…_**

Kira, Conner, Ethan, Cassidy, Devin, and Hayley all watched with batted breath.

Hunter was a little shaky going down, causing the four on the Ranger team to grab each other's hands in fear.

Devin held his camera up to catch everything as Celea got beside him a moment later and grabbed his hand tightly and easily.

The seven all breathed out with relief.

 ** _With Celea and Hunter…_**

Celea took in a deep breath as they crossed the bottom of the ramp and got to the top of the other side and grabbed the edge as they turned onto the side and landed easily on the top of it.

The crowd erupted in cheers as Celea took in a deep breath she didn't know she'd been keeping back and leaned against her knees to catch it.

Hunter's eyes were wide as he looked over at her, "Why'd you….?"

"Because I didn't think you'd be dumb enough to try to kill yourself!" Celea let out, glaring up at him, "50-foot skateboarding ramp?! What were you thinking?!"

"I… I wasn't…" He relented as they came down the ramp and their friends rushed over… Cassidy and Devin with them.

"Are you okay Hunter?" Five out of the Six asked.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm okay. Thanks to Cel here." Hunter patted her shoulder.

"Yeah…" Celea let out softly, then looked at Cassidy, "Uh… thanks for the heads up about this, though…"

"It's what a reporter does." She nodded before she walked away with Devin.

"What were you thinking?" Conner questioned as they walked away.

"I wasn't…" Hunter sighed, "I was just…"

"Jealous?" Kira figured.

He groaned and got in front of them, causing them to stop, "Okay, yeah… I was jealous… and angry…"

"Hunter, you can't ride a skateboard to save your life!" Celea reasoned.

"I know… I just… I signed up in a moment of anger and I… I didn't wanna back out at the last second."

"Never do it again, then!" They snapped.

"Deal." Hunter let out softly.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

"Hey… Kira… could I do a number?" Hunter nodded to the mic as everyone was in the Café, relaxing.

Ethan was at the computers, playing a video game.

Conner was playing some Foosball.

And Celea was talking to Sean and laughing softly at jokes he was giving.

"Sure." Kira nodded and stepped back.

Hunter got in front of the mic and tapped it softly, "Uh… excuse me?"

Everyone looked up at him, Celea frowning in confusion at his action.

"I… uh… I have this song that I think will clear up some feelings for my girlfriend and me." Hunter continued, getting Celea's full attention.

He turned to the band and started explaining the rhythm he wanted as Celea got out from behind the bar and over to Kira as she got off the stage.

"What's he talking about?" Celea whispered.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Kira shrugged as Hunter turned back around.

The music started and Hunter stepped up to the mic.

"There'll be days your heart don't wanna beat. You pray more than you breathe. And you just wanna fall to _pieces_." He started softly, "And nights, two AM calls…where dreams become walls, and you just need a break. Break on me. Shatter like glass. Come apart in my hands. Take as long as it takes, girl. Break on me. Put your head on my chest. Let me help you forget. When your heart needs to break, just break on me."

Sean walked over frowning, but Celea just kept looking at Hunter.

"There'll be times, when someone you know, becomes someone you knew. But you'd do anything to change it, and words," Hunter went on, "You wanna take back. But you know you can't. When the pages just won't turn and it still hurts, break on me. Shatter like glass. Come apart in my hands, take as long as it takes, girl. Break on me. Put your head on my chest. Let me help you forget. When your heart needs to break, just break on me."

Celea's heart skipped a beat as she got the point of the song Hunter was trying to get across her.

She's been so mad at him for some stupid detail and she couldn't see that he was worried about her.

"Oh, when you need somebody." Hunter continued, "When you need somebody right now. You're where I'll be…. Break on me. Shatter like glass. Come apart in my hands. Take as long as it takes, girl. Break on me. put your head on my chest. Let me help _you_ forget. When your heart needs to break, just break on me. Break on me… Break on me, baby….. oh… oh…"

When he finished, Celea bolted to the top of the stage and hugged him, tears slowly coming down her face.

 _"Next time, tell me when you're upset like that."_ She let out softly.

 ** _'Will do.'_** He assured as he hugged her back.

Sean frowned as he watched… almost seeing a familiar image from the two he knew from a team before.

Maybe they were meant to be…

But Celea was a smart girl… and he was hoping she'd hang with him a little more.

* * *

 _Man, that was good to write..._

 _Next weeks gonna be the meteor rock episode, and yes, Celea will still have anger issues with Hunter and Conner on the matter of Trent._

 _Please review and tell me what you think... please no flames._

 _Next week, next chapter._


End file.
